The Darkest Shade
by MoonPhasing
Summary: Eight of them. There were eight pieces of hope remaining after the Reckoning. Three worlds separated them, the only thing connecting them being World Jumpers, those with the ability to travel. From the marble landscape of faction 1 to the rural faction 3, the eight digidestined must remember who they are to combat the spreading of the darkness. AU *Might change rating back to M*
1. The Reckoning

Chapter 1: The Reckoning

 _"_ _Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

 _Terry Pratchett, "Reaper Man"_

 **5 years ago**

It was happening, the moment they were all warned about. A darkness split across the sky in a pattern that resembled dead tree branches. People were running in all directions, not a single one would be able to find safety from the dark mists that began to reach for them. There was no more sunlight. The city was cracked and broken, far from being repairable. Screams were carried by winds that felt like darkness, followed by the mists.

A group of teenagers were huddled together, frantically discussing their next move against the creature wreaking havoc on their beloved world. Blood coated their clothes, scratches covering their skin from trying to fight back against a force they had no hope going up against. They had lost everything, their digital companions defeated moments before and half of their group had ran the other way, giving up and going to find their families.

"I… I'm not sure guys. It seems like he already knows our every move… Even before we know it," said Taichi Kamiya, desperation dripping off of his every word. He was their faithful leader, the one who always knew what to do when all of the others had given into the need to give up. But right now at this moment, the boy was trying his best to hold it together. His sister was using his shoulder for support, her leg most likely broken. He felt helpless and afraid as the eyes of his companions stared at him waiting for a plan.

"We can't just stand here huddled discussing all night! We have to at least try!" The words came from Taichi's blonde companion, Yamato Ishida. Yamato was always the one to let Taichi know when he had derailed, keeping his brunette friend on track. Though he spoke his words with confidence, Yamato was full of doubt. He was the last one that seemed to be clinging to any hope that this could finish in their favor. He wiped a drip of warm blood that slid down his forehead into his eye.

A large crack echoed through the city of Odaiba, the group huddling closer together in hopes of keeping safe. The sky above them continued to rip at the seams, darkness seemed to leak in from whatever was on the other side of each rip. Mimi blinked back tears that had already began to spill down her flushed cheeks. "You guys are my best friends… Don't forget that.." The words slipped past her lips full of sadness and sorrow.

"Mimi. Don't talk like that we can all still try to do something…" The red headed boy tried to calm his best friend with words even he didn't believe. He placed a bandaged hand on one of her shoulders, her slender form shuddering as she gave into her tears.

Sora looked over at her friend crying, feeling emptiness fill her. They were going to lose, why couldn't Matt just accept that? Myotismon was literally ripping their world to shreds, a mist of darkness beginning to cover the sky. "This… This is it guys. I'm with Mimi on this… I just don't see us being able to fight back and win." The red head looked up, brown eyes meeting hers as if to say a final good bye. Yamato hugged the blonde boy next to him, pulling him closer as he slowly let the realization of Sora's words finally sink in.

"Giving up so soon, children?" A dark laughed filled the atmosphere, speaking from the sky. "Why, I wasn't quite done entertaining myself with you. How does it feel to watch your precious world be ripped apart and there is nothing you can do about it but watch? How does it feel to have no choice but to let the darkness in?" Myotismon was grinning, he already knew he had won. He taunted the group with a laugh, shaking the ground they stood on. He raised his staff, and with one final smack, he split the sky completely open. Dark mist spread across the Earth, hugging the forms of buildings and individuals. Pedestrians were frantically tried to avoid the mists, only to have it grab for their ankles, dragging them down.

Ripping. That was the last sound they all heard before the mist engulfed their huddled forms in a matter of seconds. This was the day that changed life as they knew it. Their world turned to worlds. This was the day the dark king Myotismon stole a piece of their world for himself. This was the day the world was split into three. This was the day of The Reckoning.


	2. Faction 3: The Assassin

Chapter 2: Faction 3

 _"_ _Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people."_

 _Carl Jung_

 **Present Day**

She woke up sweating, the dream of that dark night repeating on a loop every time she closed her eyes. The girl sat up in her bed, her arms stretching high towards the ceiling to work out the knots that had formed from the intense training she was required to keep up with. She stood slowly, the cool feeling of the wood floor pressing into the bottoms of her bare feet. The blinds remained untouched, the girl not bothering to open them in hopes of sunlight filling her small room. Making her way to her small bathroom felt like a chore. Her legs screamed with every step, her side aching from the wound she got from the night's failed job. Memory of how she got herself into that situation made a smirk stretch across her lips. _Well, can't say it wasn't fun,_ she thought to herself, chuckling as she turned the sink on to rinse her face. She wiped her face, her crimson eyes staring back at her. The light that once danced in them was no longer visible. _Another day in faction 3,_ she sighed to herself, brushing the knots out of her red hair that had formed from her restless sleep. She tied her long hair high up on her head, a few stray pieces framing her thin face. Blowing a piece away from her eyes, she turned back to her room to change. The signature black suit of the woman hung from a hook on her wall. She smiled at the piece of clothing, her fingers running delicately along the thick, black fabric. Black tattoos swirled up her forearm, marking her as an assassin. Taking it off of the wall, she slipped it over her body, the suit hugging her like a second skin. The suit was a matte black. Her knees and elbows were protected by pads. Hidden compartments were placed throughout the suit, giving her access to daggers when they were needed. The suit made the red head a killing machine, something she had learned to become. Walking out the door, she grabbed her royal blue cloak, slipping it on her shoulders.

Sora was not sure how she ended up in faction 3, or why she necessarily did. She never considered herself to be a woman of violence and greed, but her sudden change of lifestyle has taught her how to fight for what she needed before she knew she needed it. People in this faction did not know who she was before The Reckoning, giving her the opportunity to paint herself as a new person. You see, faction 3 was not the best place to be. The streets were made of dark stone, dirt covering most of the sidewalks and the creek buildings. It was a place where people did not dare to leave their homes at night, unless they had a death wish. It was a world where guards protected the nobles and assassins were paid to do the work no one else would readily do. In this world, one was either on top of the food chain, or groveling for coins at the very bottom. Sora did miss her old world, but she did not remember much of it. Her friends were just memories, she didn't even remember their voices. That day the dark mist had engulfed her body and everything went black. She awoke in this place, surrounded by a group of people who would not touch her because of the black patterns that traveled up her arm and to her back. Marked. That's what they called her.

She silently stepped down the stairs of the assassins keep, not in the mood for much interaction this morning. "Sora! You're awake." She flinched at the mention of her name, turning towards the source. She forced a small smile. "Oh. Yeah wouldn't you know, awake before 10," Sora replied, checking the clock that ticked on the wall. The man who called her name was Sam, one of her favorite companions she has come to make in this world since she woke up five years ago. "Any plans for the day? You took a pretty big blow last night…" his green eyes shifted to her side for a second. "I'm not sure if it's the best idea for you to go jumping on rooftops and stirring up trouble." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Sam was a man, probably around her age of 23, but she has yet to feel the need to ask. He was on the taller side and usually wore dark pants that hung off of his legs with a long-sleeved dark blue shirt. His hair almost matched her own, the only difference was his being darker. The pair was practically inseparable. He looked after her, and she him. Partners in crime… Literally. "C'mon Sam. You know I'm not knocked down that easily." She found herself brushing her side lightly. The night before wasn't… Well it wasn't her best night.

- _The night before-_

 _"_ _Are you really going to do this, Sora? The man is practically guarded by the whole city!" Sam was standing next to her, eyeing her as she figured out the best way to slip into the man's open window. "Sam. You worry too much. You know I'm the best." She winked, ensuring him that she would be fine. "Besides, I have you as backup. What could go wrong?" A bewildered look flashed across the man's face. "I hate it when you say that." Sam said a bit concerned, though she could see the smirk tugging on his lips. "Ladies first." He motioned with his arm to the window._

 _Sora smiled, feeling the excitement flare within her as it always did before she knew things were about to get dangerous. She pulled her blue hood tighter around her shoulders, readying herself to make the leap to his window. She jumped, pushing off of the roof with her feet, landing on the balcony with no sound. Sora shot a thumbs up to the cloaked figure on the roof next door just before slipping through the window. The woman pressed her body against the wall, the room she was in dark. Once her eyes finally adjusted she noticed she was in a library. "Damnit…" She swore to herself. She had wanted to be in his room. Shrugging, she let the floor plan of the nobleman's mansion flash through her mind. "His room is just at the end of this hall." She took a deep breath as she silently crossed the floor. She smiled to herself as guards walked across the doorway, neither one noticing her presence. The assassin entered the hallway, stopping as she realized his door was closed. Her eyes searched for a quieter way in, landing on a vent right above her. Looking to both of her sides, she deemed it safe enough to climb into it._

 _CLANK. Her crimson eyes widened as her small form stiffened in the small vent space. She held her breath, the cover of the vent landed on the marble floors. "Hey! Who's there?" Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, right bellow her. "Shit… How could I be so careless?" She thought to herself, deciding it was best to crawl slowly through the vents, hoping to end up in his room. The vent creaked under her weight, but she didn't stop to worry. Her breathing quickened as she heard a guard exclaim that the vent cover had been removed. Taking a hard left, hoping it was the right turn, Sora found herself above his room. A victorious smirk spread across her face, she knew she was the best. Quickly undoing the latch, the woman silently slipped to the floor, her feet barely thudding._

 _"_ _Easy money," she thought to herself as she slowly approached the sleeping figure on the bed. She flicked her wrist, her favorite dagger now in her palm. Slowly, Sora raised the dagger to his neck, his chest falling peacefully. Her job was to eliminate a man who was partaking in suspicious activity, world jumping is what they called it. Sora had only heard tales of the people who could do that. She would do anything to be able to jump back to her home. Her eyes studied him, wondering what was so special about him and why he was chosen to jump and travel. She shook her head, letting the thoughts drift away. She steadied her dagger, right by his throat and with a steady hand "Stop right there!" A guard burst through the door making her lose her train of thought._

 _Quickly, she would have to slice quickly. She turned back ready with her dagger when her eyes met his. Brown. He had grabbed her wrist, keeping it from his neck. Sora blinked and hesitated. She knew him, but how? The guards were quickly closing the gap between the two and Sora was confused, panicked. Using her free hand, she twisted his arm, freeing her own. Her cloak was pulled up to hide her face as she quickly lunged for the window. She was almost there, almost to safety. A guard jumped for her, his sword digging into her side. She gasped in pain, reflexively throwing a dagger his way. Her dagger hit her target, the sound of the man choking on blood as the dagger sank further into his neck. Warmth. She felt the warm liquid drip down her side. Sora made it to the window, opening it with skill. She steadied herself on the ledge, climbing to the roof._

 _Across the way, Sam frantically watched as his companion limped to the roof, readying herself to jump across the gap. He ran to the edge, reaching out with a hand to help her "Are you hur-" he didn't finish his sentence as he saw the guards filing through the streets. Sora was already running, dragging the man with her. The two made their ways across the rooftops to the keep._

 _"_ _I… I hesitated…" Sora breathed as she tried to remain standing. She fell into Sam, her side screaming in pain. Sam chuckled as he wrapped her side "The great Sora? Hesitating? Noooo." He tried to distract her from her wound. Sora let out a laugh. "Maybe if you would have followed the plan, I wouldn't have thought twice about it," she replied before her world became black._

 _-End of flashback-_

Soar pursed her lips as she remembered the night before. She shook off the sneaking suspicions that she had known her target in some way. "Yeah, let's just never talk about it and plan to finish the job?" She said, joining Sam at the table, grabbing a piece of toast. "Anyway, have you heard the news?" Sam said, passing her a small folded paper. _He is back! Welcome the great Myotismon! Our savior has returned!_ Sora rolled her eyes, ripping the paper down the middle "Great saver my ass. He causes nothing but trouble."

Same looked at the floor, locking his thumbs with each other "Sora… You know he feeds the poor here? Keeps our buildings up? Gives us assassins our strength?" He dramatically pointed to his left side, where a black swirl of tattoos was under his shirt. "Yeah yeah yeah. He also brings pain, despair… Darkness," Sora counted on her fingers, giving Sam her usual list of why Myotismon was not all that and a bag of chips. Sam laughed, hitting her on the shoulder as he rose from his chair. "Whatever, Sora. Let's go see what today holds for us."

Sora nodded, finishing her toast as she followed him. "Wait. Sam. Do you know anything about world jumpers?" Sam shook his head. "Nope. Just the usual rumors. Bastards… What I would do to be able to leave this place. I DO know it would be of your best interest to maybe not speak of them, like ever." The pair stepped out into the morning sun, their cloaks clinging to their forms from the damp air to meet up with the man who gave them their jobs, Linus.

"Ladies first," Sam winked at the girl, opening the heavy brass doors to Linus' building. The building looked like a library, nothing to attract suspicion, but this library was never open to the public. Sora playfully rolled her eyes, nudging Same as she walked through the doorway. She sauntered up to the large desk where a man was seated.

"You didn't kill him." Linus stated. "Well no. I didn't. I drew to much attention to my-" She was interrupted by his hard gaze. "No. I didn't ask a question or for excuses. I'm aware of your failure." Sora cleared her throat, nodding as she shifted her eyes to the ground.

Linus did not have the appearance of a man who was intimidating. He was tall, lengthy, and thin. His black hair was always perfectly styled in a swoop that covered his eyebrows, the black tattoos swirled up the right side of his neck, ending at his cheek. The intimidating thing about Linus was his dark, brown eyes. They were so dark that one could mistaken them as black. Sora uttered a quiet apology to the man.

"Apologies are unacceptable. You know this." He stood, his lengthy form covered in black clothing, his dark green cloak clasped on his shoulders with gold pins. Raising his hand, he swung, the back of his palm connecting with her cheek. Sora gritted her teeth, the taste of blood touching her tongue. She learned to take this pain. This is what failure should feel like. "The money. You've cost the Keep money. I expect jobs to be completed." He crossed his arms, his dark gaze moving to Sam. "Anything to report, Samuel?" He waited for an answer. "No, captain. Just word of the savior Myotismon. The rumors of the world jumpers are continuing." Linus nodded, licking his lips as he sat back down in his chair, resting his bony elbows on his desk. "Can't say I'm impressed with you two. I would expect this from new recruits, but not my top assassins." He rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a new contract. "Now, we are being offered double to finish the job of killing the man you let live last night." Sora interrupted "I didn't let him live." Linus closed his eyes. "The man is alive, isn't he? You two must kill him before word gets around about there being a disturbance. We don't want to draw too much attention." The pair nodded. "Yes, captain." Linus smiled deviously. "That seems to be all I need from you two today… You are dismissed." He waved them away, going back to studying what he was before.

The pair left the library, Sora letting out a long breath. "Wow I hate that guy. Asshole." Same chuckled, "You have faaaaiiled me," his voice deepening as he imitated the captain. Sora held back a laugh. "Come on. We have some planning to get done." Sam agreed, the pair making their way back to the Keep.


	3. Faction 1: The Weapon

Chapter 3: Faction 1

 _"_ _Darkness approaches from the outside. I feel no light inside me strong enough to resist it."_

 _Christopher Pike_

 **Present Day**

Pain. Pounding. All words that described the feelings that circulated through his body he was no longer in control of. Trapped. They trapped him. Five years have passed of this treatment. The relentless orders, the beatings, the triangular scar that marked him as powerful. He had lost her, his light. The one thing that had given him hope in this world. Everyday the darkness tightened around his heart, losing himself more with each twist. Why him? Why her? Why was he here? _"Get up."_ The command entered his mind. One of the voices he could not resist. The blonde felt his body rise from his sleepless slumber. His legs carried him out into the hall, almost unconsciously. This faction had beaten him down to nothing, barely a man. His mind was ruined, no longer under his control but their's. He was bound to them by the jagged scar that ran up his back.

The blonde man slowly walked through the white marbles hallways, the color running along the floors and up the walls. Every step echoed, no longer his choice. His body responded to what they wanted, not what he wanted. This faction was what some would consider perfect, but those who did were unaware of what was going on under the surface. The cruel treatments. The control. The darkness. His dull blue eyes followed the floor, no longer needing to look ahead of himself to know his path. _"Faster."_ He felt his legs increase in speed, carrying him quicker to the cruel treatment he was to endure today. His life was not always like this. It started when they found him, when they stole his happiness. He rounded the corned, coming face to face with the ones who called for him.

"Yamato." His name dripped like venom off of her dark red lips, turned upwards in an evil smirk. The woman in front of him had hair as white as the marble floors and ceilings, her eyes silver. Her slender body was clothed with a white dress, the sleeves flowing from her arms like water. "Why so sad. You know I love it when you smile." She ran her dark red nails across his jaw, digging in a bit harder than needed. Yamato jerked his chin away from her touch, resulting in her raising an eyebrow. "Now that's no way to treat a lady. Why don't you smile?" This came out as more of a command, less of a question she wanted to hear the answer to. Yamato hated how his lips listened to her words, turning up at the edges into a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes. "There you go, pet. That's more like it. Now come." She turned quickly and walked through the large doorway into the room that held him. The woman climbed a small set of stairs, sitting in the silver throne next to her cousin. The pair was deadly. They ruled the faction with an iron fist, but the people loved them. They didn't know what they had their prisoners do.

"Lillian," the man smiled at the woman as she sat next to him, "he seems… His usual self today." The man's silver eyes travelled over Yamato filled with disgust. His hair matched his cousin's, a crisp white. A tight, white suit hugged his form. "Shame, don't you think? So much power, wasted on him." A chuckled passed her lips like silk. "Yes, Magnus. Pathetic." Yamato shifted on his feet, swallowing the words he wanted to yell at them. He hated the cousins. How they made him do their work. How he couldn't resist them and their words. How he was their 'pet'. The last memory he had of his own was that day. The day they made him their's.

 _-Three years ago-_

 _She laughed, the sound like the most beautiful bell. She was the reason he smiled. Two years since they had been sucked into this world, but he was fine as long as it was a world with her. They had awoken next to each other, scared and confused. After asking the people who walked up and down the streets, the pair had a name for the world they had entered; Faction 1. The world was beautiful. The streets were paved with silver, the sidewalks marble tiles. The people who lived in faction 1 were all happy and delighted. Deep red roses and dark green leaves were the only plants that scattered across any of the landscapes, but it was quote a sight._

 _The two grew closer over the first few months of being in this faction, adapting to its lavish, carefree lifestyle almost immediately. They remembered their old world, yes, but it was hard to miss it when everything the two of them wanted was in their hands. As quickly as their happiness came, it left._

 _The night was dark and chilly, the pair out on a walk. The stars above twinkled, the girl pressed under his arm to keep warm. His blue eyes looked down on her. Her smile, her flushed cheeks, her long hair just out of place. Perfection. That is what he thought of her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her scream and saw a man running away with her purse. He didn't think twice, Yamato took off after the figure, his feet slipping on the marble ground. The figure quickly turned down an alleyway, Yamato gaining and the girl just behind him._

 _"_ _Hm. Trapped. C'mon man, just pass us the purse. It's her favorite." He tried joking with the man, but the thief held her bag closer to his chest. "No… I-I need this. The rulers… They've taken everything from me. Please…" The man begged, leaving Yamato confused. The rulers would never. They love their people. "You're lying. Lillian and Magnus care for us all. They would never let someone starve." Yamato took a step towards the man, determine. "S-Stay back. I'll shoot." The man pulled out a gun, Yamato gasping in surprise. A gust of wind flashed through the alleyway, the thief's cap slipping off to reveal red short red hair. Recognition. He reminded Yamato of an old friend, one he knew before the Reckoning. He brushed the memory off, stepping towards the man with his woman's purse. "How about you put the gun down and we figure this out?" The man pointed his gun at the woman who had just gotten to the alleyway. "I-I'll shoot her. Don't come closer!" The woman screamed in surprise, Yamato leaped for the bag, putting his hand out._

 _A puddle of water was near them. As Yamato shot his hand out, the water followed, taking the form of sharp ice. The thief gasped as he blocked the ice with his purse. Yamato froze, flexing his hand as he felt a strange sense of power flowing through his fingers. "P-Please you can have the purse back." The man whispered, passing Yamato the bag. Yamato felt the woman stand next to him, but as he turned to give her her bag, he met two silver eyes. "Hello, Yamato. We've been waiting." The woman said the words with complete and total calm. Yamato gasped as he saw a man push her, his light, against the wall of the thief. Both white clad figures stood on each of his sides, smiling. "Well, we couldn't possibly have any witnesses of us claiming a Jumper now can we?" The man chuckled, pulling out a knife. "Which one of you wants to go first?" A broken sob left the woman's mouth as tears fell to the ground, the thief had already given up. "I know how you guys run things here. You use the darkness that He supplies you. I will ruin you two." The thief said with a shaky voice. Yamato screamed "No! Leave them alone. They've done nothing. If you want me, you can have me." Magnus smirked, grabbing the woman's wrists as he raised his knife. He swung it down, Yamato raised his hand, screaming her name, "Mimi!", and closed his eyes, willing his newfound ability to help him._

 _Silence. That's what Yamato heard. Her screams had stopped, the thief no longer threatening to expose the crown. "What a turn of events." Magnus stated, turning away from the now empty wall towards Lillian and Yamato. "Now, back to the palace." Yamato went with them, shaking from knowing he had lost her._

 _They climbed the steps of the Marble Palace, his blue eyes darting around as he took in his surroundings. The cousins led him to a chamber, a dark, cold chamber. "You see, Yamato. Your kind is very rare and we have only heard rumors of you." Magnus said, locking the door behind him. Lillian had not followed. "My kind? I don't know what you're talking about." Yamato said confused, staring at his hands from time to time, trying to remember the events of the night. What could Magnus want with him? He was just normal. "yes, you're kind. The kind who have abilities. Lillian and I need your assistance to do what us royals cannot. And to do this," Magnus chained him to the center of the room, his hands weighed to the ground, "We must have total control. This can only be done in one way." The last thing Yamato remembered was Magnus raising his dagger and slowly slicing through his back, chanting words he did not understand. The warm liquid dripped down his body onto the floor, sticking to his clothes. He screamed. The blade burned the deeper it dug. Slow. Pain. Sweat formed on his forehead as he arched his back, reflexively trying to escape the blade of Magnus. Magnus continued his chanting, pulling his dagger out. His blood was dripping onto the marbled floor below, the only thing light about this chamber, its red tint harsh against the white of the floor. He felt himself fading. Too much blood. He was losing too much blood. He whispered her name, remembered what he could of her face as he blacked out. "Mimi… Mimi… Mimi…"_

 _-End of flashback-_

Yamato didn't know much about the cut Magnus had given him that much, all he knew is that it had bound him to him in some type of way. His thoughts were never his own anymore, just commands from the ruthless rulers. "What did you need me for today, your majesty." Yamato hated the man in front of him. Hated how he stole his happiness. "Yamato, call me Magnus please. Today I need you to take care of a little something on the Northside. I have heard rumors that townspeople have been thinking of rebellion. You are to shut it down." Magnus was smirking, excited. "Yes… Magnus. I will do my best." Yamato turned to walk out of the palace. "Oh. And Yamato? Do not hesitate to use force, will you." He could hear the smirk on his words. Magnus meant Yamato should kill to get the point across that rebellions would not be tolerated. Though Yamato did not believe in bloodshed, he had no choice over his own actions anymore.

Yamato stopped by his room, staring at what he had become in the mirror. He wore the color of the crown, stark white. He sheathed a sword and a single dagger, hoping he wouldn't have to use them, but knowing his white uniform would soon be a deep red. He took a final deep breath, leaving and making his way to the Northside.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers! I hope some of you have made it this far and have enjoyed this. I have recently been in a fantasy mood, meaning the book is I have been reading are fantasy! They're great. Anyway, I was randomly inspired to write a story of my own with a touch of fantasy.**

 **Please let me know how you guys are liking the story and if you have any questions. Thank you so much and happy readings to you all!**


	4. Faction 3: The Rebel

Chapter 4: Faction 3

 _"_ _If a man is to shed the light of the sun upon other men, he must first of all have it within himself."_

 _Romain Rolland_

 **Present Day**

He fell to the ground, standing as he hurriedly wiped off his clothing. They called him a Jumper, someone who had the ability to travel to and from the three factions. He had just arrived in faction 3, hoping his current outfit didn't make it so he stood out too much. Dark jeans paired with a brown long-sleeved shirt. Not too out of place, right? He rubbed his shoulders, suddenly feeling the absence of the jacket he had on in faction 2. _Hm. It must have gone its own way, maybe as far as faction 1,_ he joked to himself, imaging his jacket bursting through a random wall in the marble, white faction. A group of girls in dresses giggled as they passed by him, whispering amongst each other. He smirked at them, winking before heading to his destination.

Taichi Kamiya has come to the conclusion that he is the only person, in all three worlds, who has it figured out. And he was probably right. Out of all of the factions he enjoyed faction 3 the most. No one ever seemed to pay attention to what anyone else was doing, unless you were too happy or of high nobility. Tai fell on the 'too happy to go unnoticed' side of the scale. He was actually a leader in rebellion against the 'great savior' Myotismon. Here, in faction 3, he was known as Tyler Roul, a nobleman who distributed books.

He whistled down the street, smiling at the people who passed him, only getting some smiles back. As long as he was making some type of difference, the rebellious man didn't care. Turning a corner, Tai passed a of men in a huddle full of whispers. "Any gossip gentlemen?" Tai flashed them a smile, along with a sac of gold coins. The men gasped, all grabbing for the coins. Tai pulled the bag away, raising an eyebrow. "Nah, not so quick. Gossip first." The first man nodded quickly, clearing his throat, "Yes, yes of course. Word on the street is that Tyler Roul is back in town… Some are going as far to say that he is a Jumper." The man's eyes shifted, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Linus, I hear, is being paid a large sum to have his best assassin take care of the man." Tai's eyebrows knitted as he listened. "Take care of him?" He questioned, "who is the one paying Linus?" Not knowing who, all of the men shook their heads. Tai nodded, acting like he was not affected by the information. "Well, guess it sucks to be this Tyler," he lazily threw the coins into the huddle, quickly turning on his heels to figure out how he was going to save his ass.

 _Shit. He's catching on faster than I thought,_ Tai tried to make it seem like his pace wasn't frantic or hurried. He slipped into the small shop that he used as a waypoint, where the others involved in the rebellion met up. "Tai! You made it. We were starting to worry." A tall, lengthy blue haired man reached out his hand to shake Tai's. "Yeah, the jump was a bit shaky today. They seem to be getting harder. Nice to see you, Joe." Tai's hand locked the man's, shaking, before he pulled him in for a hug. "Has my sister been around lately?" Tai questioned. "Oh, Kari? She's in this faction, I'm just not sure where." Tai nodded, satisfied with the response, greeting the other men in the room.

"Alright, men. I have some news. It seems that Lord Tyler Roul is on Linus' _To Be Assassinated_ list and I would really enjoy it if that wasn't fulfilled." A man they called Mel shook with laughter, slapping his knee. Mel was an older man, with broad shoulders and a corse beard. "Oh no. Not our precious prince. How dare they," nothing but sarcasm left the man's mouth, making the others in the room laugh with him.

"Okay okay, I get it. But let's not forget that I, Taichi Kamiya, am Tyler." Tai noticed that his claim did not make the situation anymore serious. "… Please let me live!" He dramatically fell to his knees in front of Mel, giving into the joke. "How would the rebellion go on without me? How could we possibly win?" The back of his hand pressed against his forehead. Joe rolled his eyes, pulling the man to his feet. "This is all fun and games, but how are we going to prevent the inevitable death of precious Tyler Roul? Linus has the best assassins. I'm not sure if they've ever missed their mark." Joe sighed, sitting in a wooden chair.

"I was hoping Marla would be here and we could ask if she had any men." Marla was the captain of the guard, double crossing the king and recruiting soldiers for the rebellion against Myotismon. Mel raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Do you really think that woman is going to let you 'borrow' her soldiers that, mind you, she has worked so hard to recruit?" Tai scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "I mean… Yes?" He let out a long breath, looking at the ceiling "I mean, if we want to win this rebellion, it would be nice if we didn't let one of the few active Jumpers die in the process." Just as Joe opened his mouth to retort, the door to the shop swung open.

"So, I've heard that Lord Tyler is on Linus' shit list." Kari chuckled, smirking at her older brother. "Meh meh Linus' shit list meh meh." Tai mocked his sister playfully, nudging her. "Where have you been?" The girl's clothes were muddy. "Just getting dirt on the latest scandals of faction 3." Kari, like the other digidestined engulfed by the mist that day, had a pattern of swirls on her body, her's ran up the back of her hand. Unlike the dark black of the others, her's was a bright white. Taichi had one too, same color, his just happened to run up the side of his body. Joe always noticed the colors of their swirls, making him self-conscious of the black pattered that traveled up his shoulder blades onto the back of his neck. "Anything other than the suspected death of our precious Lord?" Joe questioned, keeping his eyes away from Kari's hand. "Hmm… Nothing but the latest affairs. Faction 3 is so boring." Kari sat by Joe, resting her legs on the table. A knock sounded at the door, "Does Marla still not understand that she can just come on in? We don't bite." Mel said as he stood, opening the door.

Marla pushed past Mel, entering the lair where the others sat. The captain of the guard was a taller woman, her legs long and muscular. She had dark black hair that she wore in a long braid. Dark charcoal lined her blue eyes, making the colored orbs stand out against her dark skin. The gold cloak that marked her captain of the guard was nowhere to be seen, it was replaced by a deep red cloak, shielding her identity from the public.

Tai flashed her a smile, but not his usual. It was more of a 'I need a favor, so please help', type of smile. Marla blinked, giving him a confused look. "Why do you look like you smelled bad cheese?" He rested his hand over his heart, acting hurt. "Wha-What? Marla, you know that's just my smile. But I do need a favor. A favor that might have something big in it for you" The woman shrugged, cleaning her nails "I'm listening…"

Taichi leaned against the table, his eyes locking on her's. "So, I'm not sure if you've heard, but Lord Tyler Roul has landed himself on Linus' kill list." Marla pondered what he was saying, "can't say I'm surprised. You guys haven't exactly been laying low." Tai nodded, "Fair enough. Anyway, back to the favor. I need protection. I can fight, yes. I have some strange abilities, yes. But against the top assassins who have a perfect track record? Can't say I'm too confident." The brunette's face was serious, a hint of worry in his brown eyes. Marla thought for a second, deciding on whether or not it would be worth putting her guards in danger like that. She rolled her shoulders, sighing as she moved her weight between her feet. "Tai… You know I can't put my guards in danger like that… I can give you ten. Is that enough to guard you through the next few nights?"

Tai's face lit up as he pulled the woman into a hug. She pulled away, not one for contact. "Can we please think of a different way to celebrate? You smell like faction 2, not my favorite." Tai cleared his throat, thanking the woman with a failed high five.

"This is all great, yes. Ten guards for the mansions we have somehow reserved for Mir. Roul." Mel was thinking rationally. "Last I heard, the man's top assassin took out twenty-two men by himself. Tough lad to beat." This changed the mood of the room. Joe ran his fingers through his messy hair, nodding as he thought of a solution. "What if we spread our own rumor? The rumor that Tyler is being protected by more guards because he caught wind of his rumored assassination." Kari nodded as she stood, readying herself to go back out on the streets. "Yes! Joe. That's a great idea!" She squealed, excited to have a part in this. "I'll start the spreading, talk to you guys later." She bolted out the door, on her way to alert the town.

Marla smiled, "What it was to be young. Alright, well I guess I'll send my choice of ten over to the mansion. Tai, don't get yourself killed." She stood, nodding at the men before taking her leave.

"Well, I thought that was going to be harder." Mel shrugged in disbelief. "I guess she cares a bit more about the rebellion than we all thought." Clapping his hands, the husky man stood to tend the shelves of his shop. Joe went back to his studying. He was currently reading a book on what had been documented on the past about The Reckoning, an event he vaguely remembered experiencing. Tai stood, looking at the two men "Well alright, I guess that's it." He grabbed a coat he left in the faction, turning to make his way to Tyler Roul's mansion.

 **Two nights later**

Taichi paced the floor, finding himself growing more and more anxious. He knew the attempt would be coming, he just didn't know the exact moment. The man had hardly slept since he had travelled to faction 3 since receiving the news. He made his way around the mansion, double checking every window, lock, and door to make sure he was the safest he could be. Marla had ended up lending him fifteen guards, rather than her promised ten.

He cracked his knuckles, restless. "Trouble sleeping, Lord Roul?" A curvier woman stood in the doorway of his room, a light blue dress hanging over her body. She was the daughter of a nobleman who was trying to network with 'Lord Roul' for a type of alliance. Tai was not used to this, and he sure wasn't into the Lord's daughter.

He nodded in her direction, "Yeah, you could say that." Tai stood, walking to the woman. "Clarissa… How about you go home tonight?" The woman rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "You always send me home, Lord Roul. Is it me? Am I the problem?" Tai shook his head quickly, still unsure of the customs of faction 3. "What? No that's not it. It's just… It's not safe here right now. I can walk you out?" She smiled and shook her head. "That won't be necessary, I know the way out since you've sent me out so many times."

Guilt hit him. He had been sending her away quite often. Actually, she had only stayed with him once, a night neither of them talk about much. Lost in his thoughts, Tai hadn't realized that the woman had escorted herself up. Raking his fingers through his bushy hair, Tai walked to his room. _I guess I could try to get some sleep_.

The man lied down onto his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He fell asleep, thinking all of the windows had been shut, but he did miss one. The one Clarissa had opened to get fresh air before he sent her home. This one open window, opened many doors that Tai had always thought were locked.

 _"_ _We can't just stand here huddled discussing all night! We have to at least try!" The words came from Taichi's blonde companion, Yamato Ishida. Yamato was always the one to let Taichi know when he had derailed, keeping his brunette friend on track. Though he spoke his words with confidence, Yamato wa-_ Tai's dream was interrupted from the sound of a loud clank and the guards feet running down the hall.

He tensed, unsure if he should run or remain where he was. His window was locked, and the door. In his mind, he was safe. Reaching into his nightstand, Tai pulled out a small dagger, holding it under the blanket, you know, just in case. He closed his eyes, trying to at least act like he was asleep.

Moments later tai heard it. The sound that untrained ears would probably miss. The air vent clicked open, an almost silent thud filling the room. Tai did his best to keep his breathing steady, his fingers clenching the knife he had grabbed for himself. He was quiet, the assassin. The air vents? Genius. Tai heard him flick the dagger into his hands, his own clenching his tighter.

The door burst open, the assassin hesitating. As quickly as he could, Tai grabbed his attackers wrist, surprised at how small it was. He turned, his brown eyes meeting crimson. A girl? Familiar? The cloaked figure gasped and quickly moved to twist his arm off of her's. He hissed as pain shot up his arm, his fingers reflexively letting go of her arm. She leaped towards his window, inhaling sharply as the guard's blade made contact with her side. The cloaked woman didn't miss a step. With trained precision, she pulled the blade from her side, throwing it at the guard and not missing.

The small, cloaked form slipped out his window, a trail of her blood left on his carpet. Tai's breathing was fast and heavy, his knuckles white from clutching his own dagger that he forgot to use. The assassin's dagger had been dropped onto his bed. He quickly jumped out of bed, racing to the guard's side. "It's too late for him, he doesn't have a chance." The guard had died quickly, his blood spilling across the floor from his throat.

Taichi caught his breath, replaying the event in his mind. The cloak, a dark blue. The suit, midnight black. Size, the assassin was… Small. Maybe 5'2", almost a foot under his own height. No wonder this assassin had such a good reputation of sneaking, he was actually a woman, and a very petite and quick one at that. There was one more detail he could not let go of, her eyes. She had hesitated with her killing blow, maybe she remembered him too. He remembered them, but not their owner. He's have to ask Kari and Joe.

Knowing he wouldn't possibly be able to fall back to sleep, Tai grabbed the dagger left behind by the assassin. He studied the blade, the sharp metal a dark blue color to match the woman's cloak. It was a nicely made daggers, black swirls flowing up the hilt. He noticed that it pulsed in his hand, coaxing him to use the power it called for. Confused, he pocketed the blade, spending the rest of the night trying to piece together his memories.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Alright guys, that's my start on this story. I'm not sure if it is weirdly confusing to anyone, or what. I hope you have all been enjoying it! Happy readings.**


	5. Faction 2: The Thief

Chapter 5: Faction 2: The Thief

 _"_ _I'm your phantom dance partner. I'm your shadow. I'm not anything more."_

 _Haruki Murakami, "Dance Dance Dance"_

 **Present day**

Her long legs hurried down the busy streets of Tokyo, her black heels clicking against the ground beneath her. _Why did it have to rain?_ She sighed, pulling the neck of her deep brown trench coat higher over her head. Not wanting to get her dark jeans ripped, the woman leaped gracefully over a puddle. She was on her way to meet a good friend for coffee. Rounding a corner, she caught a glimpse of herself in the window of a small law firm. She posed for herself, smiling at her reflection as her brown eyes fell to her left ankle. Under her jeans, a a stark white pattern climbed her legs. She often tried to ignore it, the memories associated with it too hard for her to revisit.

Mimi sighed, crossing the busy street to the small coffee shop. Opening the front door, her eyes scanned the quiet cafe for her dear friend, Izzy. "Over here!" She turned towards the familiar voice, smiling at the man waving her down. The brunette quickly crossed the cafe, squealing quietly in excitement as she pulled the man into a hug. "Oh good, I was worried I would be too early!" Izzy sighed, "Mimi, you know early isn't in your vocabulary." Mimi rolled her eyes, waving his comment off as she slipped her coat onto the back of the chair. "Oh shush, beauty takes time."

She glimpsed out of the large cafe window, the rain pouring onto the streets. This world was nicer than the one she woke up in all of those years ago, though not as clean. It reminded her of times before the mists tore them apart, changing everything they knew. "Penny for your thoughts?" The red headed man asked, passing her the tea had purchased for her. Mimi sighed, holding her tea closer to her in hopes of warming up. "Izzy, do you ever think of the other factions? Like how they're doing?" A troubled look passed over his face as he sat down in the chair across from her. "Well, I mean it is not the easiest task to forget about faction 1… That place was…" he shivered, trying to forget his time in the stark white world.

Mimi looked down into her tea, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, faction 1…" She looked up at him, shaking her head and smiling. "Enough of this depression fest how are you?" Izzy smiled, "Mimi, I know you don't want to talk about it, but it has been three years. Maybe it's time we shared out experiences." Her breath was caught in her throat. "You go first," she stated in a quiet whisper, sipping her tea before taking a deep breath.

The man across from her nodded, stretching his arms up over his head. Ever since the two found each other after the mists, they never once spoke of their experiences. "Fair enough, I'm not even sure where to begin." Taking a long sip of his tea, Izzy started from the beginning.

 _-Five Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _He awoke quickly, a pain shooting through his head. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by his friends, thinking they were all done for. His dark eyes searched his surroundings, hoping to find something familiar. He flinched, his left shoulder burning. Looking down, he noticed a dark pattern engulfing it. Izzy rubbed his eyes, testing his legs to see if he could stand._

 _The landscape that surrounded him was bright, marble and silver streets, buildings that never had to touch mud. Izzy felt panic rise in him._ Where am I? Why am I alone? _He quickly turned down an alley, avoiding the confused looks people gave him as they passed him on the street. Izzy pressed against the wall, trying to catch his breath._ Pull yourself together, you could be dead. _He pushed off of the wall, turning back towards the street._

 _"_ _Excuse me? What day is it?" Izzy asked a woman clad in a dark green dress. "What day is it? Are you alright?" She reached out, feeling his forehead as she whispered to herself. "Come with me." Izzy's eyes widened as he felt her tug him across the street, his feet slipping on the slick road. "Wait, wha- I need to get home!" She looked behind him, pressing a finger to her lips as to tell him to be quiet._

 _The pair rounded a corner, this side of town was quieter, and passed a sign that named it the Northside. "Northside…?" This wasn't a location he was familiar with. The woman pulled him into a brown building. This building would have looked out of place in the center part of town, but this side was more like the slums. She quickly knocked on the door, a type of code, as a thin man opened it. "Oh. Celina, back so soon?" He heard a heavy piece of wood slide behind on the other side of the door, the thick piece of wood swinging open to let the two in._

 _"_ _I think I've found another one." The woman, her name Celina, told the doorman as she pulled Izzy into the room by her side. Her blonde hair brushed his cheek as she turned to him. "Can you explain to us what just happened to you? How you got here?" She sat him down, placing a cold cloth on his head as she applied a cream to his shoulder._

 _Izzy shook his head, stuttering as he tried to remember the events. "I-I'm not too sure. I remember being with my friends then… A dark mist and Myotismon telling us it was all over for us." Celina stiffened at the name of Myotismon. "Be careful what you say about him around these places…" She urged him to go on. "Well, that's about it. I remember the mists covering my whole body and then I woke up here." He motioned his hand, "what is here, exactly?"_

 _Celina smirked, "well, it's not exactly where you're from, but it is a piece of the world you remember. This world is called faction 1. As far as we know, there are three factions and we just happen to be in the most elaborate of the three." She rolled her eyes, "we are ruled by the cousins, Lillian and Magnus." "Brats." The doorman huffed. "Now now Brant, that is no way to talk about the crown." Izzy laughed at the sarcasm he heard in her words. "Oh, not popular?" He asked Celina. "Popular among the rich, but not the poor. They treat you differently, depending on how likely you are to serve them." She finished wrapping his arm, passing him a bundle of clothes to change into. "Here, so you aren't noticed."_

 _Izzy slipped into the uncomfortably tight clothing, trying to stretch it. "Now, you don't look rich, but you don't look poor." Celina picked at her nails, sighing. "Okay I'm just going to get right to the point. Your world isn't the first world to be torn apart. In fact, Myotismon has been doing this for so long that some of us are realizing it is in our best interest to try and fight back and based on that mark on your shoulder," her delicate finger pointed to him, "Im hoping you'll be in."_

 _Izzy blinked, "I hardly know anything." "You don't need to know much, just know we are the good guys," Brant pointed between him and Celina. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll know the leader of the Northside rebellion." Celina smiled as Izzy nodded, agreeing to join in the fight._

 _-3 Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _Izzy was running, all he knew was that the man who was leading the rebellion told him to stir up some trouble. He was wearing a dark, black beanie and a tattered up coat. His blonde leader said this would keep his identity hidden. Before leaving, Izzy said his goodbyes, hugging Celina close to him. "See you soon?" Her eyes met his, searching for a confirmation. "See you soon," he smiled back at her, going over the plans in his head as he walked out into the cold night._

 _He quickly hurried down the quiet streets of the center of faction 1. He envied the ones who lived here, they were being tricked into thinking the crown had their best interests at heart. Izzy was getting frustrated as the buildings turned from brown to white. He rounded a corner, his eyes landing on a happy couple._ Perfect, _he thought to himself,_ I'll just turn their great night into something not so great? _He felt himself hesitating, but cleared his head as he realized he would be doing this in hope of sparking change._

 _Jumping a little in place to calm his nerves, Izzy ran towards the couple. He grabbed the woman's purse, taking off towards an alleyway._ Ok, so far so good, _he thought he had gotten away, until he heard the heavy footsteps of the man gaining on him. Panicking, Izzy took a sharp turn into an alley that ended with a wall. He pressed his back against the wall, turning to meet the eyes of the man._ He looks like… _Izzy paused to think, connecting the resemblance between this man and the man leading the Northside rebellion._

 _"_ _Hm. Trapped. C'mon man, just pass us the purse. It's her favorite." Izzy knew that voice, but his shaky hand reached into his jacket pocket and reached for the pistol Celina had lent him for his mission. "No… I-I need this. The rulers… They've taken everything from me. Please…" Izzy tried to reason with the man, telling him the truth of the precious faction 1 royals. "You're lying. Lillian and Magnus care for us all. They would never let someone starve." The blonde man said, Izzy hesitated, pulling out the pistol. "S-Stay back. I'll shoot." A gust of wind blew of Izzy's beanie, recognition flashing in the man's blue eyes. "How about you put the gun down and we figure this out?" Izzy shook his head, pointing his gun at the woman who had just entered the alley "I-I'll shoot her. Don't come closer!"_

 _Izzy noticed the man stepping closer to him, quickly, as he threatened to shoot the woman. He opened his mouth the threaten him again, but gasped as the man's hand guided a shard of ice right in his direction. Reflexes kicking in, Izzy raised the purse, the piece of ice shattering on impact. "P-Please you can have the purse back." Izzy frantically pushed the purse in the man's direction, a feeling of fright coursing through his body. The fright Izzy was feeling was partially from the ice shard that had just been shot at him, but was mostly from the ghostly figures of the royals walking down the alleyway in his direction._

 _Izzy shook his head. He saw Lillian's mouth move, but couldn't bring himself to hear the words. Feeling the weight of a form being pushed into him, Izzy's thoughts were broken. The woman next to him was hysterically crying. Izzy was confused, something about her was also familiar, but he didn't waste time trying to pinpoint why._

 _"_ _Well, we couldn't possibly have any witnesses of us claiming a Jumper now can we?" Izzy's eyes fell to the knife Magnus pulled from his coat. "Which one of you wants to go first?" Passing out. Izzy was going to pass out. He was prepared for his mission to get a little messy, but he wasn't prepared to come face to face with his enemies and die at their hands. Izzy gasped as Magnus grabbed the woman's hand, his own hand reaching to pull her out of the way of the man's knife. He hardly remembered what happened next._

 _Magnus' knife was swinging down, but him and the woman were falling, They fell for a few seconds, hitting warm ground. Izzy shakily raised his head, his heart beating a million miles per hour. "A-Are you okay?" He asked the woman, her form laying lifeless. He gasped, scrambling over to her. Her face was stained with tears, but her chest rose from breaths. He sighed, relieved._

Mimi… The man had called her Mi-, _realization hit Izzy. He knew this woman. He quickly scooped her up, running into the town._ Hm. This world seems more, modern? _His eyes searched for help, people on the street stopping to find out what was wrong with Mimi. "She, uh, she fell. And hit her head! We need help," Izzy said to the worried eyes that stopped him on the street._

 _The woman nodded, hurriedly taking them to the nearest hospital. Izzy passed Mimi to the men in uniforms, hoping they would help her. It had been so long since he had been in a world like this. He sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for word of his friend. A few hours passed and Izzy had fallen asleep._

 _"_ _Izzy…?" He was shaken awake, the brunette woman from faction 1 nudging his shoulder. "What… What happened?" He saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Mimi, we need to find somewhere safe to talk… This world seems like our old one. Maybe my old apartment is still mine." Mimi nodded, following Izzy out onto the streets, his apartment still, in fact, his._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"… and that's all I remember. It seems that we are all woven together, but separated." Mimi nodded, wiping a tear from the memory of losing Yamato. "Yeah, I wonder how many of us are in faction 1, or worse, faction 3." Izzy laughed, the rumors in faction 1 were that faction 3 was the dirtiest, worse place to be. He imagined Mimi waking up there.

"I just wish I knew how we were sent back here. I mean, obviously this faction has changed, but it seems the closest to what things used to be." Izzy motioned to the city outside of the window. "You know, I miss them. All of them. I didn't remember at first, but the more I think about it, the more I just want to hear all of their voices." Mimi said, resting her cheek in her palm. "I know, Mimi. Now, I think it's your turn to share." Izzy leaned back in his chair, his eyes resting on the woman's face.

 ***Author's note**

 **Alright, I hope this story isn't too confusing to follow. It mostly focuses on everyone from S1 and I'm still not sure if it would be in my best interest to include S2 characters. This chapter was originally going to focus on Mimi, but I think I'll leave that for a later time. Let me know what you guys think :) Thank you and happy readings.**


	6. Faction 3: Inviting

Chapter 6: Faction 3: Inviting

 _"_ _Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe."_

 _J.K. Rowling, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"_

 **-Faction 3: The Assassin's Keep-**

Sora erased the chalkboard again, the white powder falling into a pile on the ground. She let out a frustrated groan, going back to her anxious pacing. Sam's eyes followed the woman, "Sora. Come on. You're literally a notorious assassin. Why are you so caught up on this one job?"

She stopped her pacing, turning to face her companion. "I don't know. I wish I know. It was like… Like something… I know him. I think?" Sora scratched her chin, lost in her thoughts of her hesitation. Sam rolled his eyes, standing and swiping the chalk out of her grasp. "Oh? You know him? Why, I never took you to be a social butterfly." He got a look of annoyance from the girl. Yes, she never really left the Keep so how would she know someone other than the assassin's and Linus.

"No, Sam. Listen to me. His eyes. I knew them!" Sam chuckled, beginning to mark the board, starting with the man's name 'Lord Tyler Roul'. "Okay, Sora. Me of all people love a good story. Were his eyes just so dreamy that the ruthless assassin was stopped in her tracks?" He joked, drawing a line from the name to the next word 'Schedule'. "Because if that is the case, I would love to meet such a man. Did he have strong arms? I've always wanted to be held by strong arms. Oh! His back. Tell me about is ba-" Annoyed, Sora stood, the chair scraping across the ground.

"NO. What? Why would that even distract me? That's not what I meant, Sam." She pinched her temples, looking at the board. "What are you doing?" Sam smiled, drawing a second line from the man's name, 'Hobbies'. "I'm planning, like you said we were going to do. While you're going over your future honeymoon in your mind, I'm trying to figure out what we need to learn in order to get the job done." He raised an eyebrow, humming as he pondered what to put next. Sora walked over to him, snatching her piece of chalk back. "Give me that… I'm the 'top assassin', I get the chalk." Sam placed his hand on his chest, "Fiesty, I like this Sora. Who is she?"

Soar rolled her eyes, smirking as she drew a large circle around the word 'schedule' and crossed out 'Hobbies'. "Oh. No? I thought I would see if him and I had any common interests," Sam pouted, accepting defeat. Sora let out a small laugh, Sam always knew how to make a tough situation better. "Come on, let's see what this guy is all about." Sora set the chalk down, wiping the dust off of her black suit. As she was leaving the room she stopped, she slipped her cloak onto her shoulders, leaving the hood off. Her red hair fell down her back.

"You know, I was bummed about not learning of his hobbies, but I'm excited to be the crazy stalker," Sam smiled, letting the sun hit his face. His grey cloak flowed in the wind and he pulled it closer, relishing the chilly fresh air. Sora was staring at the ground, lost in her own thoughts of focusing on the plan. "Mhm sure, yeah stalker. Um okay so Lord Roul is in the book business. Random, I know, but that's about all of the information I have on him." She looked to Sam, hoping he knew more.

"Don't look at me, I'm just your sideman. I follow and listen, not give input." Sam stopped at a vendor's table, his green eyes searching for something he might like. He pursed his lips, smiling at the vendor as he fell back into step next to Sora. "Maybe the vendors know something." Sora pondered his idea, shrugging as she couldn't think of anything better. "Would it be suspicious if we asked? Maybe there's a book vendor…"

Right as the words left her mouth, Sora's gaze landed on a book vendor. "Well what do you know, she can kickass and she's a psychic?" Sora covered her mouth, stifling her laughter. "Sam… Please." Sam stopped and smiled, approaching the table of books.

The book vendor was a tall man with dark blue hair, glasses framed his eyes. He smiled as the two approached his table. "Ah. Curious minds?" He motioned over the books, "Perhaps one for the lady?" Sam smiled "Oh no, I'm good thank you." Sora tried her hardest to not laugh, Sam always had to make serious situations a bit more bearable. The book vendor blinked at his response, clearing his throat as he shifted his gaze to Sora. "Well, may I help you two with anything?"

"Yes, actually. In a society where not many of us have the luxury of being able to obtain books, let alone learn how to read, where do you get yours?" Her fingers traced over the smooth hardcovers hardcovers.

The vendor smirked, a chuckle passing his lips. "And may I ask why you are so curious? Perhaps you've caught wind of the disturbance in the Roul household last night?" He raised an eyebrow, "or you could just really be curious."

Sora and Sam did not give into the bait. "Roul household? The new nobleman?" Sam asked, looking at Sora with mastered confusion. Sora bit her bottom lip. "A disturbance? What kind? Should we… Should we all be worried?" The vendor crossed his arms, throwing a blanket over his table while stating "Sorry, closed on Saturdays".

Sam coughed as the blanket stirred up the dust from the ground, frowning. "But we could offer such a great price for you books," the vendors shook his head, quickly placing his books into a box. "No. No price is good enough for what you two are digging around for." He picked up the box and hurried off.

Sighing, Sora turned towards Sam. 'Well, that was weird." The two stood staring in his direction, watching the vendor push past other pedestrians in the market. "… Let's follow him?" Sam smiled, "I was waiting for you to say that." Not wanting to draw attention to themselves chasing a man through the streets, the two assassins slipped into an alleyway and pulled themselves to the rooftop.

Once on the shingles, Sora pulled her hood to cover her hair and face, smirking as excitement coarse through her body. "I love a good chase," Same chuckled as he did the same. "We aren't going to kill the guy, Sora. Just hope to get some information."She playfully rolled her eyes, her feet pressing against the roof as she readied herself to leap to the next.

The two assassins had been trailing the book vendor for a half hour, quietly slipping across the roofs, stalking him like pray. Sora stopped abruptly, Sam yelping as he almost ran into her. "He's going into a shop." Sora whispered, Sam squinted as he tried to read the title. "Mel's Goods." Sam read, his mouth smirking. "Like physical goods, or goods…" Sora slapped him playfully on the shoulder before making the leap over the gap to the shop's roof. The two soundlessly crept on the roof, a skylight showing into the main room.

"Convenient." Sam said, trying to unlatch the window. He frowned, the window not budging beneath his hands. "I didn't want to be noticed anyway." He stepped away and crossed his arms. Sora went to reply, but her eyes were drawn to the man entering the store. "Sam," she waved him over, "that's him. That's Roul." She pointed to the tall, brunette figure slipping into the shop after the book vender. Sam nudged Sora, wiggling his brows, "Girl. We aren't killing that man until he takes me to dinner." Sora shook her head, chuckling at her friend's words. "Okay, noted. But what is he doing here?" She turned to go back to the skylight, peaking in to watch.

Along with the book vender and Roul, Sora counted three others sitting around a large table. A young, brunette girl, the infamous captain of the guard, and who she assumed to be Mel. She sighed, sitting back on her feet as she tapped into the powerful feeling that gave her her success in the world of being an assassin. Her senses amplified, the setting sun flashing brightly across her eyes, the feeling of the damp air heavier on her skin, and her ears picking up on the conversations of the room below. "Oh… Smart…" Sam settled next to her, doing the same.

"… They were asking about the books and I wasn't buying their story," the book vendor said to the group. "What did they look like, Joe?" Asked the young girl. "The man was tall and his hair was red," Joe tapped his chin, "oh. And he had strikingly green eyes."

"He thinks my eyes are striking," whispered Sam just loud enough for Sora's enhanced senses to pick up on. "Shhhhh," she held back a giggle.

"Was there anyone else with them?" The girl asked again. "Yes, Kari. There was also a small woman. Her hair was red, a bit brighter than his and her eyes were like a crimson." Roul groaned, brushing his hand through his hair. "Sounds like the woman who wants me dead." Kari laughed. "Oh don't be so dramatic Tai, I doubt these two are the same people. Not every woman is after you, you know."

 _Hm. We have names for all of them, maybe this will make it easier to figure out why this Tai is on Linus' list,_ Sora thought, leaning over to look into the window. She recognized three of the figures, but she still couldn't pinpoint from where.

"Oh. I've failed to mention that they both had cloaks. The man's a grey color and the woman's a deep blue." Tai's eyes shot across the table to his sister's, "Yeah? Not out to kill me? That's the exact description I gave you." Kari sighed, accepting defeat. "Well it seems like you've got yourself a little fan club," Mel chuckled from across the table.

Marla stood in the corner, lost in thought about the guard she had lost protecting Tai. Her golden eyes caught a shadow on the ground, coming from the sunlight. She quickly swept her eyes up, noting two figures leaning in. "You guys," she said loudly, "I think we have some company." The others looked up towards her point, the figures already gone.

The two assassins were sprinting across the roofs, laughing at their close call. The sun had just set and darkness began to sweep across the city. They paused on top of the Keep, catching their breath. "Oh my gosh, wow. I can't believe we got caught," Sam said before laughs and gasps. Sora held her stomach, laughing from the adrenaline. "Honestly, we've been making stupid mistakes lately. Why are we like this?" The two slipped through a window into the Keep, stopping as they stared at a letter left for them on the table.

"Oh? Perhaps a love letter," Sam picked up the envelope, carefully breaking the seal. The letter was an invitation to a ball, not exactly their forte.

 _To the Keep,_

 _Join us tonight for a marvelous ball, the biggest social_

 _gathering of the year. Mingle upon the rich and important_

 _and make business worthy connections._

 _We will be welcoming back the powerful Myotismon._

 _Must wear formal clothing, no street clothes allowed._

 _Ball begins at Nine o'clock sharp._

 _~ The Ministry_

Sam raised an eyebrow as he slid the note to Sora, "Hm. Should we go celebrate Myotismon?" Sora was about to reply, her words interrupted by Linus descending the stairs. "Oh, you two have no choice. You will attend the ball, armed with your daggers of course, and get as much information as possible." Linus stood in front of his top two with crossed arms.

"In your rooms I have supplied you with what you are to wear and the names you are to go by. If I catch word of you two causing any trouble, you will meet an end worse than Samuel's dear brother." Sam's eyes shifted to the ground as he nodded, "Yes captain, all is understood." Sora did the same. "And Sora?" She looked up, feeling his lengthy fingers crawl across her cheek, "do act like a lady. We shouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting a bad name." He gripped her chin tightly, his pointer finger running down her lips before her roughly let go. "Yes, captain." Linus smirked, turning to leave.

The man was almost to the door before he turned around slowly, his dark eyes meeting the assassins. "And if I ever hear that you two are sneaking around during the day and getting caught again, the next time we meet will not be as pleasant." The two gasped, crumpling to the ground as an electric shock traveled through their bodies. They weren't sure how Linus could do it, but they never asked him about it. Linus smirked, leaving the two to themselves.

"Still an asshole." Sam muttered as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Sora just turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "You know, I hate Linus, but I hate dresses and being social more than I hate Linus." Sam stared at her, "Dramatics won't get you out of this. Come on, we have a ball to get ready for."

 ***Author's Note:**

 **Sorry to those who might think this story is going slow. All will come together sooner or later! I hope everyone is enjoying this. Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings :)**

 **~MoonPhasing**


	7. Faction 1: The General

Chapter 7: Faction 1: The General

 _"_ _There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights."_

 _Bram Stoker, "Dracula"_

 **-Present Day: Faction 1-**

The boy lifted the sword over his head, his blonde hair matted to his forehead from the sweat. He swung his sword down against the dummy he was sparring, landing a blow against its shoulder. _Perfect hit,_ he thought to himself, smiling at his killing hit. Though he was younger than most in the Northside, Takerua Takaishi has grown to become the leading man of the rebellion against the crown.

He flexed his hand, gripping the hilt of his hard harder as he swung the sword in the dummy's side. Takerua had always believed in ending evil and the second he woke up in faction 1, it was all he felt. Through the grapevine, Takeura caught word of a rebellion against Myotismon rising in the other factions, mainly faction 3. He still had yet to travel through the worlds, for he wasn't sure exactly how it was done, but he did what he was able to do. Believe the rumors and do what he could to ready his faction. _We already lost one rebel,_ Izzy's face flashing through his mind, _I'm still not sure if they killed him, or if he got away and left to live in the hills._ He shook his head, trying to change his train of thought back to practicing his form.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He turned fast, coming face to face with Celina, his messenger. Celina mainly walked the streets of Central, spreading rumors of the Crown being evil and picking up men she assumed would be good additions to his team. "Takeura," Celina said with a bow, "the jumper. He has arrived with news from faction 3."

Takeura smiled, he enjoyed talking to the Jumpers, hoping they would teach him their tricks one day. "Thank you, Celina. Could you send him out here to me? I want to finish my training for the day." He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Celina nodded, turning on her heels to let the Jumper know.

Before readying himself for his next move, Takeura took a moment to let his eyes slide over the landscape of the Northside. There was no marble here, no glamor to make people follow him. He was thankful for the men who had seen past the glam and money of the Crown. The young boy worked hard for the past five years to get to this one place.

 _Five years ago: Faction 1 -_

 _The boy's blue eyes shot open, his chest rising quickly. He gasped for air, crawling to his feet. Where was he? He remembered being huddled with his friends, saying their goodbyes before… The mist… The darkness… Maybe… No he was probably dead, right? And this was the afterlife? He panicked, pinching himself and letting out a hiss from the pain of his skin being clenched._ Guess this I really what happened, _he thought, finally observing his surroundings. A chill ran down his spine, leaving his stomach unsettled._ This place is bad… All bad. I wonder where the others ended up.

 _A burning sensation from the white swirls climbing up the side of his neck just below his eyes made Takeura rub his face. He sighed, letting his feet begin to carry him forward towards the small town he spotted._

 _He walked for hours, the memories of what had just happened to his other world still fresh in his mind. He was confused and lost. What had Myotismon done? And his brother and Kari, were they both okay? He pulled his thin jacket closer to his body, noticing as he got closer to the gleaming city the feeling in his stomach got worse._ Weird.

 _The second Takeura entered the city, he was extremely confused. He looked for a sign to tell him his location. "Central". Okay, he was in the Central of something much bigger. People past him, whispering about the great Myotismon and the cousins who blessed their lands and bank accounts, feeing their families and letting them live lavish minds._ The great Myotismon? These people must have been hit on the head pretty hard. _He eyes them suspiciously, feeling something tug at the memories of the events leading up to him entering this world._

 _Takeura fought for his mind back, a headache shooting up his neck._ Wh-What's happening? _He fell to his knees, clenching his head to hold onto the images of the faces of his friends. "Are you okay, kid?" A woman's voice asked. Takeura opened an eye to look at the source. A blonde woman clad in a dark green skirt with a black top was grabbing his hand softly. "I-I'm not too sure." He whispered. "I can help you, promise" Her smile was warm and welcoming and Takeura didn't hesitate, letting his fingers fold into her palm._

 _The woman led Takeura out of the city, a sign reading Northside let him know where he was. She approached a brown building, nodding at doorman. "Celina," the doorman said, "you know it's not always one's best intention to pick up stragglers?" The doorman eyed Takeura. The woman rolled her eyes, "Brant. This boy, he's different. I can see it." She led Takeura to a chair, handing him a paper and a pencil. "Now, please do your best to remember everything before you work up here." Takeura nodded, writing down his memories up to the mist._

 _"_ _That's all I remember…" He passed the paper to Celina, "I'm Takeura by the way." Celina gasped, sticking her hand out to shake his. "I am so sorry. I was so caught up by your aura that I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Celina. And this," she motioned to the man standing by the door, "is Brant. He's nicer than he looks. I promise." She smiled warmly at Takeura, her crisp blue eyes beginning to scan the words he had written. "My aura?" Takeura questioned._

 _"_ _Hm? Oh yes. I have the sight." She went back to reading, thinking that Takeura understood what she meant. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I am so sorry. Sight is what seekers have. We are able to see the purity in people. The lightness or the darkness. For some it is too late, their hearts have already been tainted with Myotismon's thoughts and wants. But for others, like you, the darkness does not dare come close to." Her blue eyes gleamed, "and you, you are special, Takeura. The light that I see coming from you is brighter than the marble streets of Central."_

 _Takeura couldn't help but blush. He smiled at Celina, interested in why this was all important. "So, is there like a war going on? Or…" his words trailed off for he didn't know what to ask. Celina shook her head, smiling. "No, not yet. But something gives me the feeling that you're just what we need to start a rebellion."_

 _A confused look flashed across his face, "A rebellion…?" Celina smiled, this one devious. "Oh, against Myotismon." Takeura gasped, mirroring her smile. "I'm in."_

 _3 years ago -_

 _Takeura smiled at his recruits, the men practicing their sparring. Celina had convinced him to become a general, a leader of the army that would lead the faction 1 rebellion. She began to slowly introduce him to the others involved, Jumpers mostly. He was surprised the first day she had introduced him to a Jumper. Not from the idea that Jumpers could travel, but that the Jumper was none other than Taichi Kamiya._

 _Tai remembered Takeura right away, voicing his concerns about the others and how they might have not been able to fight the darkness, erasing the memories before the Reckoning. Tai did remember a bit, but not all of it, enough to recognize Takeura and Kari. He informed Takeura that Kari had found Joe and had slowly jogged his memory about their old friend. Takeura sighed, saying that that seems to be the problem with Izzy, his old friend that Celina had brought to be a recruit when the rebellion first began._

 _Around this time, rumors began to arise that the cousins had a new weapon, a blonde man with blue eyes who could control ice and water. Though he didn't want to admit, Takeura knew this man was his older brother, Yamato. With everyday of training, Takeura trained with the knowledge that he might have to face Yamato one day._

 _End of Flashback -_

Takeura sighed, hearing someone approach him. The boy turned, expecting to come face to face with Tai. He gasped, the man who stood before him had red hair and dark eyes. "… Izzy?!" He sighed, happiness and excitement filled his heart. "I… I thought you died on that mission. Where have you been?"

Izzy smiled, reaching out to hug the boy, his general. "I… I found Mimi. And your brother, the cousins have him." Takeura nodded, not surprised. "Yeah, I thought so. But Mimi? Is she here?" Izzy shook his head.

"Well, it turns out I'm actually a jumper. That night I didn't return I had actually Jumped Mimi and I straight to faction 2. Out of fright, I'm guessing." Takeura stared at the man, dumbfounded. _Izzy? A jumper? He doesn't even have the memories._ Though he was confused, Takeura smiled at him. "So, this means one thing" Takeura's smile widened, "you can take me with you."

Izzy looked to the ground, "Well, I'm not too sure about that. I still can't figure out how Mimi was able to come with me…" Takeura sighed, "It's okay. I'll ask Taichi if he knows anything about it."

Izzy gave Takeura a confused look. "Taichi? Who? I didn't know there was a Jumper named Taichi?" Looking at the ground, the blonde haired boy gave his soldier a reassuring smile. "You'll like him. He's… He's a pretty cool guy." Izzy nodded and shrugged, taking Takeura's word.

"Alright, so you're the Jumper sent to me. What news do you have?" Izzy smiled, pulling out a journal and passing it to the general.

 ***Author's Note***

 **We finally got to see what has been up with T.K. Thank you to those who have stuck with this! I really appreciate the kind words that have been left. Happy readings! :)**


	8. Faction 2: The Flame

Chapter 8: Conflicts

 _"_ _I will love the light for it shows me the way, yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars."_

 _Og Mandino_

 **-Present day: Faction 1-**

Yamato trudged through the streets of Central, people passing by hurrying out of his way. The city knew who he was, for the cousins flaunted their gained Weapon to instill fear into the citizens. It helped them maintain the upper hand and the crown. The blonde man didn't try to smile to calm the nerves of the unfortunate who crossed his path. His happiness was taken three years ago.

 _Hm. A rebellion rising in the Northside,_ Yamato thought to himself, _what idiots would think they had the power to rise against the crown, to rise against Him?_ He slowed his pace, checking the signs to ensure he was on the correct path.

Turning left, Yamato noticed that the beautiful, white marbled sidewalks and silver streets disappeared, being replaced by a dark wet dirt and sticky buildings made of mud and rocks. He had never been outside of Central, uncertainty sitting deep within his gut. A young teen begged him for a coin, saying he hadn't been fed in months. _But the crown… Don't they ensure everyone is fed?_ He turned, avoiding the boy's pleas for help. Something wasn't right in Northside, it felt like more of how faction 3 was described to him, but with less civilization. The citizens here were scrawny, loose rags hanging from their rail thin bodies.

Yamato kept his gaze to the ground, feeling out of place and self conscious. He pulled his jacket closer to his broad shoulders, catching a glimpse of a woman with long brown hair. _Mimi?_ He felt his feet speed up, carrying him in the direction the woman had turned. As he rounded the corned, he came face to face with a woman handing some coins to her son. _You have to forget her. She's gone._ He kicked a rock, frustrated and annoyed that he still thought of her. Lillian and Magnus thought they had crushed him with their demands and beatings, but what had crushed him was not knowing. The not knowing of where she was. The not knowing of what the thief had to do with it.

Lost in thought, Yamato failed to notice that he had arrived at the small, brown building Lillian had explained to him. He was not to be seen, most recognized him on the spot.

"General Takeura!" Yamato felt a hand on his shoulder. Confusion filled him as he turned to reply, "I think you have the wrong person. I don't know a Takeura." The soldier behind him laughed, pushing him through the doors of the small building. "You leave for a few months and you think you could fool ol' Brant? Ha!" The man's burly laugh filled Yamato's ears. _I wish he wasn't so loud,_ Yamato flinched. He was unsure of who this Takeura was, and was suddenly too aware of himself becoming exposed. _Takeura must be the leader of this rebellion._

He turned to tell Brant that he wasn't the correct man, but turned just in time to see a young boy with blonde hair and his blue eyes. Yamato blinked slowly, a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

"Well, Brant. The Jumpers got us this!" The blonde boy set a book on the table, smiling at the doorman. Brant slowly turned, scratching his head. "General Takeura, weren't you just…" He pointed towards Yamato, then back to Takeura. "Am I crazy? Has my age finally gotten to me? I knew I was becoming senile an all, but this is just… I'm truly going out with a bang…" Brant slowly walked towards a sitting room in the small building, trying to make sense of the situation.

Takeura stared at that man that stood before him, stuttering "Yamato… It really is you…" His blue eyes shifted to the scars that ran up his older brother's arms from the whippings Magnus had given him for thinking differently than the crown. "What happened to you…" He reached out a hand towards Yamato.

Yamato shrunk away from his hand. "Who are you? And how do you know my name." Yamato's gaze was stern compared to Takeura's caring eyes. "I'm here to shut down this rebellion. It is wrong. Lillian and Magnus give us everything and Myotismon gives us even more."

Takeura blinked and shook his head, frowning at his brother's words. "Yamato… It's me, Takeura your younger brother. I was afraid of this…" Takeura had been nervous of the others losing their memories.

 _Who is this boy and why is he saying he is my brother. I've never had a brother._ Yamato was battling against his thoughts, trying to bring up any memory he would have of the boy standing in front of him. _It would make sense, we are practically spitting images of each other._ The younger boy sat in a chair, tears threatening to spill over. "I expected everyone else to have forgotten me, but my own brother? Yamato what did they do to you?"

Yamato continued to shake his head, only bringing up memories of days spent with Mimi in Central. He watched tears begin to fall down the boy's cheek, feeling somewhat guilty. _"You don't know him, don't listen. All light must be diminished,"_ the darkness whispered deep into Yamato's mind, the pain of fighting against it too much to bare. He had learned a long time ago that there was no way of winning. "No. I don't know you. I'm here to tell you to stop this rebellion."

The younger brother raised his head, his blue eyes meeting his brother's. "And if I disagree? If I believe that the crown is terrible and is destroying the lives of many?" He stood, stepping towards his brother. "Then I'll kill you. I'll kill you all." The words passed Yamato's lips easily, his voice deep and steady.

 **-Faction 2-**

Mimi sighed as she took in all of Izzy's story, hugging her tea tighter. "Izzy… I'm so sorry. I never knew faction 1 was that… That evil." She shuddered at the thought of not having the support she was given by the crown, by having to beg for money to eat and even survive. "Yamato and I saw them as generous." Izzy chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright, Mimi. Most of the citizens of central do not see the corruption. They're blinded by the shine off of the marble streets."

Mimi laughed, agreeing that the marble streets were indeed quite blinding, and a bit ridiculous, during the day. "I would have joined the Northside, you know. If I knew that the darkness of Myotismon was causing all of this… I can't believe I forgot everything." She shook her head, troubled. "Do you think others have had their memories erased?"

Izzy crunched his brows together, "yes and no. I didn't remember Takeura or you the instant I saw you guys in faction 1." He tapped his chin, biting his lower lip as he tried to make sense of it all. "I often ask myself that. How many of us are out there? What if we all forget a single person from our past and they're just… Stuck?" Mimi's brown eyes watched the man across from her think, asking the questions to herself. "And General Takeura always whispered of a Jumper named Taichi, saying I'd know him when I saw him. I still have yet to see the man, but I've never heard the name before."

Izzy's mention of the name pulled something in Mimi's memories, but she frustratingly shook her head, getting nowhere with it. "I honestly didn't even recognize Yamato being from my past until he discussed the strange mists with me moments after we woke up." Izzy nodded, "Yeah, that seems to be the trend. Hey, Mimi?" She raised her head from her drink, "Hm?" The man hesitated, "are you ever going to tell me about your experiences in faction 1? Y-You don't have to if you don't want…" Mimi smiled, reassuring him. "I guess it's about time I share…"

 _-Five Years Ago: Faction 1-_

 _Mimi groaned, her ankle fiercely burning._ Where am I? _Her eyes opened slowly as she turned, cool grass pressing against her cheek. A blonde man was next to her, stretching his body to make sure he was okay. She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck as her brown eyes traveled to her ankle. "Ohmygosh,_ " _she said quickly, her eyes widening at the sight of the new, white swirls running up her leg. The man eyes her, his blue eyes a bit concerned. "What…" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed._

 _"_ _My ankle, it was burning and now I have… THIS." She pointed her finger with quite the dramatic exaggeration. "Oh god, what if it's permanent?!" The man laughed, rubbing his side. "You know, my side kind of burns too…" He lifted his shirt. Mimi shamefully blushed as her eyes went to check out to see if he had any abs or anything worth looking at,_ Mimi focus, c'mon girl, _she thought to herself._ … Okay, but not bad… _Her brown eyes slid to his side, she gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean, it's definitely there." His mark was black, not her white, "but you can definitely work it so I wouldn't worry about it." She waved him off with her once manicured nails. The man laughed out loud, pulling his shirt down._

 _"_ _I'm Yamato, and you are…" She flashed him her award winning smile. "Mimi, pleasure is mine." She finally let her eyes look around the city, taking in the marble and silver that surrounded them. "Where are we, if you don't mind me asking?" Mimi asked Yamato. Yamato carelessly shrugged. "I was hoping you would know, Mimi." She shook her head, his voice continuing. "This might sound crazy, but I'm not from here… I think… Well okay. My world was just engulfed with dark mists and I'm a little confused as to why this place is only marble." Mimi laughed, gasping as the memory of the dark mists hit her. "Oh. Oh wait! MY world was engulfed by mists too!" She squealed excitedly, gripping his arm until she realized how terrible the mist actually was. "… Okay sorry… I'm excited easily."_

 _His blue eyes watched her, realization in them. "Mimi… Mimi, did you happen to live in Odaiba?" The brunette blinked, her eyes slowly widening as the memories flooded her mind. "Yamato… You were… You were there. With me!" She hugged him tightly, the blonde stiffening in her arms as he laughed nervously. "Yep. I was there. That's for sure."_

 _She pulled away smiling, excited to have an old friend with her. "Oh thank god. I was worried I was going to be alone in this place." She looked around, "wait, what the hell is this place exactly?" Yamato shrugged again, grabbing her arm to walk down the street. "Should we find out?" She nodded, letting him guide her._

 _-4 Years ago-_

 _Mimi was holding her shaking hands, she had felt the power course through her just before it happened. Fire. It shot out of her hands quickly and ended even faster. The woman had been walking home from the local market, buying her and Yamato ingredients for a soup they had been wanting to try. It happened fast and she had yet to recover three hours later._

 _The man had stepped in front of her, gripping her wrist and telling her she was beautiful. She had smiled, telling him thank you before trying to pull away. He didn't let go, only gripped harder. She panicked, something awakening deep within her._

 _It happened. Flames shot from her hands, catching the man's coat on fire. Gasping, Mimi grabbed her bag and ran. She burst through the door, crying. "Mimi? Mimi, are you okay, what happened?" Yamato raced to her side, hugging the woman close as he pressed his lips against her forehead in hopes of calming her down. "Yamato… I just… There was fire and I'm not sure what it means." Yamato just held her, not asking anymore questions as she cried into his chest._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"And the rest is just us living our lives and you stealing my purse and then waking up here," Mimi shrugged, rubbing the palms of her hands softly. Izzy stared across the table, his jaw open. "You can shoot FIRE from your hands?!" Mimi's eyes widened, "Izzy! Not so loud!" Izzy nodded, "okay, okay… You can shoot fire from your hands?!" He said in a low whisper. Mimi nodded, "yeah seems like it. I guess that's the only thing I'm okay with coming out of the mists."

Izzy was still at a loss for words, "I just, like what?" Mimi rolled her eyes, "Okay, but you can jump to the other worlds. That's what I'd rather do." He knew this was coming, his excitement and amazement dying. "Mimi, listen. There has to be a way to jump with multiple people. I mean I jumped you all the way to faction 2 with me without any knowledge on what I was doing!" Mimi laughed, "True.. Oh. Before I forget," she rummaged through her brown purse, "I found this in the library."

Mim placed a dark black, leather book onto the table, pushing it towards Izzy. Izzy frowned, picking the book up. "Mimi, what is this?" Mimi rolled her eyes, "read the first page." The man playfully mocked her before opening the cover, his eyes sliding across the words. "Is this… A journal of the events leading up to the Reckoning?" Mimi nodded, smiling victoriously.

 ***Author's note***

 **Thank you to all who have continued to read this story! I didn't expect it to be this long, but it's still going! I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it is to write! :)**


	9. Faction 3: The Vendor and the Agent

Chapter 9: Faction 3: The Vendor and the Agent

 _"_ _Oh what a tangles web we weave… when first we practice to deceive."_

 _\- Walter Scott, "Marmion"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

Joe stared up at the sunlight, wondering why two figures had thought their small group to be of enough importance to listen in on. "I'm going to be honest, I don't have nearly enough energy to try to chase roof hoppers," said Kari, resting her cheek in her palm on the table. "I agree," stated Joe, "I'm not too worried. No one has really been paying enough attention to us anyway, thanks to you." Kari smiled as she acknowledged the small compliment. The girl was the group's socialite. She had friends in multiple social groups at multiple levels of the social hierarchy. Kari's position in the rebellion was to keep the public on their toes and to record all of their responses to the small movements that are beginning to happen in faction 3.

Kari chuckled, watching her older brother pace back and forth. "Wow Tai, please share why you are so worked up?" Taichi stopped mid-pace, turning quickly to Kari. "Pfffft. I'm not stressed. I'm fine, just fine," he wiped sweat from his brow, "in fact, I'm so great I'm going to attend the ball with you tonight." Kari raised an eyebrow before bending at her waist, a loud laugh leaving her small body. Joe covered his mouth, trying to hide his snicker. If Marla and Mel hadn't left, they would've joined in.

"I'm not sure what the punchline of the joke I missed was," Tai stood, crossing his arms as he leaned against a cabinet. Kari shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye. "Taichi, Tai, my dearest brother. Have you ever attended a social event in faction 3?" She waited for a response, slapping her hand on the table as he shook his head. "Mhm. Exactly. It's not a fun place to be. You have to talk to eeevvvvveryone and dance with anyone who asks, though this one might be different." Tai tilted his head, "Why would this one be different?" Kari let out a long breath, "Because. It's in honor of Myotismon."

Kari barely finished her sentence before Tai was quickly asking Joe to help him get a suit for the night. "Yep. I'm going, especially if that bastard is going to show his face. Joe, you too?" Joe nodded, not passing up an opportunity to get ahead of the entity that tore his old home apart. "It's an opportunity I can't see myself passing up." Tai smiled, heading for the door as Kari stood, off to get ready for her night.

Joe kept up with Tai, the pair hurrying down the streets in hope of finding the perfect outfit for the ball later tonight. Neither of the men has ever attended such an event, but Tai wouldn't let either of them admit that. "Tai, are you going as Lord Roul, or just Tai." Tai stopped walking, turning into the shop on the corner. "I was thinking just myself, no one but Clarissa has seen me as Lord Roul." Joe nodded, watching his leader thumb through a pile of stark white shirts on the front table.

Joe considered himself to be one of the lucky ones after the Reckoning. He had awoken in an alley in faction 3, a small boy going through his coat pockets. Out of fright and nerves, Joe had passed out seconds after waking up. When waking up for the second time, a tall man was looming over him and shaking his shoulders, calling his name.

The man had been Taichi, and no, Joe did not remember him right away. It took a bit of convincing and pestering to finally loosen the few memories Joe held onto. Once he saw Kari, he had immediately connected the two siblings to his past, but has had no luck with any of the others. "Hey, Joe," Tai called, holding up a deep blue shirt, "what about this one?" Joe nodded, liking the color as he picked up a white shirt for himself. "I think it would look great on you, but I consider myself to be too classic for colors." He smirked, folding the shirt over his arm with a pair of dark dress pants.

The two purchased their clothing items, leaving the store to head back to Mel's. "Tai… Should we talk about your run in with death the other night?" Tai pondered then replied, "What is there to discuss about it? It's not me they're after, its Tyler Roul." Joe shook his head, "Yes. This is true, but that assassin has a face to the name Tyler Roul now." The realization hit Tai like a train.

"Oh well shit. Shit." He threw his hands in the air, his calm demeanor faltering. "But what are the odds that assassins would attend a ball? I mean isn't it too fancy for people who kill others for a living?" Joe shrugged, patting his friend on the back. "Don't worry boss, I'll protect you with my mad fighting skills and crazy wits." Tai sighed dramatically, "Oh god, I'm more worried than I was before." Frowning at his friend, Joe hurried ahead to Mel's Goods.

Kari hummed to herself as she brushed her shoulder length, brunette hair. The young girl was going through a list in her head about who she would need to talk to that night. When the Reckoning had happened, Kari had woken up on the front lawn of a huge mansion. She definitely panicked, but not enough to dim the curiosity in her.

 _-Five Years Ago: Faction 3-_

 _Kari groaned, rolling over onto her back as she stared up into the new sky above her. She felt, different. The vibe of where she woke up was darker than the world she was used to. Sighing, she rolled back to her stomach, pushing her hands against the cool grass as she stood._ Where am I? Wasn't I just- _she rubbed her eyes, remembering the dark mist that had engulfed her and her brother._ What have I gotten myself into this time, _she thought as she turned, her eyes full of awe as the mansion behind her came into her view._ Okay, where the hell am I?

 _She walked up the large porch, raising her knuckles to knock on the large, wooden door. A tall man answered, his hair a dark brown._ Yes? _He slurred, Kari could smell the liquor on his breath. "Hi… Yeah um where am I? I just arrived and I'm a bit confused." The small girl asked. The man was silent, his dark eyes taking in her before a large smile spread across his face. "Ah! My lovely niece, yes. They said you would be arriving today!" He ushered her through the door, Kari shaking her head. 'What? No no. That's not…" The man waved her off, offering her a glass of whiskey before quickly pulling it away, "Oh, I forgot you are much too young. More for me," he winked, throwing the liquid back as a his slipped past his teeth._

 _Kari was overwhelmed. The inside of the home was huge, the walls dark shades of purples and blues. The room they were in looked more like a living room, the furniture all dark shades of, well black. A shaky breath racked her small frame as she sank into a deep red chair before she passed out. "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"_

 _The man raised an eyebrow, the lack of sleep obvious under his eyes. "Me? Well child, I'm your Uncle Tyler Roul." She nodded slowly, deciding not to argue while he was supplying her with a safe place in this world. "Okay dear uncle, but where are we exactly?" He chuckled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you hit your head on the way over? We're in faction 3, the shittiest faction if you ask me," he poured another glass, "but is it really that shitty when your considered a nobleman? I think not!" He laughed loudly before sipping from his glass._

 _Kari forced a small chuckle as she let her eyes explore the room. Pictures of what looked like a young girl hung on his walls. "Who was she?" She asked out loud, though she could have sworn the question was just a thought. Lord Roul sighed, "My love, my daughter, my light, that was Macy. Remember? Macy was killed in the market raid a few months ago." Kari looked down, feeling self conscious and overwhelmed. A wave of pity and guilt washed over her. "Oh… Sorry I've been trying to forget." She found herself playing along, letting herself fit into the mold of who he thought she was._

 _Lord Roul just shakily smiled at her, patting her shoulder "Yes, don't we all." He pointed to his drink, an awkward pause falling between the two. "Ah, yes. Alright my dear, I do believe it is a great time to turn in for the night." Not wanting to argue, Kari stood, noticing that the sun was still out. "Okay uncle. Where was my room again?" He looked at her a bit confused, "Third door on the right after the stairs." She nodded, shaking her head, "Oh yes, silly me. I've had quite the travel today."_

 _She climbed the stairs, leaving the man in his own thoughts with his whiskey. She turned the corner and counted the doors, opening the third. She stopped, the room was beautiful. Deep green wallpaper coated the walls, a large bed in the center. The closet was full of many gowns, most likely used at social events._ Wow, faction 1 really is living in the past, _she ran her hand across a bed post, sighing as she sat. Before she could hesitate, Kari felt her heavy eyes closing, her falling deep into a slumber._

 _-Four Years Ago-_

 _Kari was primping herself, getting ready to attend yet another ball for her uncle. He was using her as a pawn, a way for someone from the House to still attend without him having to leave the comfort of his whiskey and home. She brushed through her hair and stood, walking to her closet to decide on which dress was to be worn for the night._

Maybe I'll stick to the purple of the Roul house, _CRASH_. _She startled as she heard a large crash from her Uncle's study. Slipping out of her room, Kari made her way down the long hallway, stopping at his door. "Uncle..?" She called, her fingers slowly wrapping around the cool doorknob. She turned, pushing the door open._

 _Lord Roul was face down in the center of the room, his whiskey glass shattered. Kari gasped, running to his side as she checked for a pulse. Nothing. The man was dead. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room, hoping to find the person responsible. She gasped as she noticed feet under his desk. Hesitating, Kari stood and rounded the corner, her fright turning into excitement._

 _"_ _Taichi?" The man under the desk was taken aback, his head hitting as he tried to stand. "Kari? Is that really you?" Kari nodded, hugging her brother as he crawled out from under the desk. "Yes! What are you doing," she glanced at the body of Lord Roul, "you killed him?" Tai laughed nervously as he lifted the man's limp arm. "Hm. Looks like I did…" He shook his head, "I can explain if you let me." Kari nodded, "Please do. I was tired of hearing his complaining everyday anyway."_

 _Tai flashed her a smile and rolled his shoulders, "Alright. So…" He explained to Kari that he was apart of the rebellion that was out to overthrow Myotismon. He reminded her of the Reckoning, reminding her that here are others out there that they needed to find. He told her about the three separate factions, about how they called him a Jumper because he had the ability to travel. "And why did I kill him? I was in need of a nobleman to impersonate. He's not too threatening or pursued by other Houses. I mean, he's in the book business. Who wants to get involved or pay attention to that?" Kari chuckled as she hugged him again, "I'm just happy things are starting to make sense."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Ever since that day, Kari has aided Tai by giving him the ins and outs of what the nobility were thinking of the rebellion, or if they even cared. She had a strange ability of being able to make people calm around her and even enjoy more of her company. For this reason, she was often used to spread rumors that the Rebels wanted spread and to obtain information from important sources.

She smiled at her reflection before lining her lips with a deep red. Standing, she walked over to the stash of dresses the two had swiped from the closet of Lord Roul's actual niece. She picked up a ruby green dress that hugged her small frame just right, flowing our at the bottom. _Hm. Hello old friend,_ it was the first dress she ever wore to a social gathering. Smiling, Kari slipped the smooth fabric over her frame, jumping from surprise as she heard the men entered the building.

"Kari, Joe has brought something to my attention," her older brother said, nerves on his usually calm words. "And what would that be?" She said, zipping up the side of her dress. Joe rolled his eyes, obviously tired of hearing Tai's concerns. "I brought up how the assassin, and some, could be attending this ball since it is to honor Myotismon." Joe had began unfolding the shirt he bought, looking it over once again.

Kari laughed lightly, "First off, Tai you don't even know what this assassin truly looks like," Tai nodded, "and second, an assassin would never strike in public. That is too risky. Stop worrying it's annoying." Tai rolled his eyes, some of his anxiety melting away. "Well, okay. But if I do die at the hand of this deadly woman I coming back to haunt you guys." He pointed at his two companions, obviously very serious. Joe chuckled, "We always joked that you would die at the hands of a woman. We know some characteristics of her, right?" Tai nodded, "Yeah like those eyes that wanted me dead, her short height that wanted me dead," he counted off on his fingers, "her supposedly red hair that wants me dead, the blue cloak tha," Kari shot him a look, silencing him.

"That's great, Tai. Let's not forget that tonight is to gain information and see if we can tell how powerful Myotismon really is," Kari said, pinching her cheeks to add some color. Joe chuckled at the siblings before going to his small study to change for the night. "Alright, Kari. When do we leave?"

 **-Faction 3: The Keep-**

Sora trudged up the stairs of the Keep to her room, not too excited of getting news of having to attend a social event. She hated these things and preferred the solidarity and comfort and jumping from roof to roof at night. _Why do I have to go to this stupid thing,_ she thought to herself as she walked into her small, cold room, _I bet half of the nobles there are on Linus' list anyway. Maybe I should just end them all tonight_. She smiled at the thought, throwing a spare dagger against the wall, the knife landing perfectly.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the dress Linus had chosen for her. Linus had a thing about Sora, he liked her looking her best every time she was to be on his arm. At times he scared her, his hands would travel uncomfortably up and down her body, but she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Turning slowly, Sora let out a dramatic sigh as she saw the black dress, she could already tell it would hug like a second skin and show more than anyone probably wanted to see. _Wow do I hate myself or what right now,_ she grabbed the dress, wanting to puke at how dramatic the neckline was. _Assassins are supposed to stay hidden_ , she thought, but slipped into the dress in hopes of avoiding the back of Linus' hand against her face.

The mirror let her see her reflection, the girl scrunching her face at the garment. _I must say, I don't hate it,_ she turned to see the back of the dress. The dress was black, the fabric smooth like silk. Her arms were exposed, the black swirls that covered her left arm visible to anyone who wanted to look. The front of the dress was a deep, v- neck line, the point stopping just under her breasts. As she turned, she could see that the back of the dress plunged ever further, stopping just above her hips. _Wow Linus, let's not leave anything to the imagination._

She rolled her eyes as she felt for the compartments where the daggers would be kept. As she clipped her thigh holster into place, checking to make sure it wouldn't be exposed by the high slit, Sora heard Sam enter her room.

Her companion was wearing all back as well. Dark dress pants hugged his legs, a dark button up to match. His buttons were a deep, rose red, dramatic gold bracelets decorated his wrists. "Wow I'm so sorry Sora," she gave him a look, thinking he was pitying her for having to wear a dress, "So sorry that I'm going to outshine you tonight!" Sora laughed loudly, trying her best to not let the dark coal that lined her eyes smudge. "Sam, you do like nice. Should I call you Samuel tonight?" He shook his head, waking over to help her with her hair. He swept it up into a long, sleek ponytail.

"How classy. Imagine, Sora calling me Samuel? That'll be the day. It's much too formal for her." She rolled her eyes, turning for him. "Okay, but you really do look like you could kill a man. And I mean with that slit, not your daggers." She smiled at him, clipping daggers to the soles of her deep read high heels. "You look great, Sam. I wish pants hugged me like that."

Sam thanked her, grabbing her arm before leading her out. "Hopefully Linus doesn't hate as much tonight as he seems to do on the daily. I'd rather not get thrown around against my will," Sam said as he stepped out the door, "I mean it's like he forgets that he has made us legit killing machines. I'll strike a man down!" Sora has heard this rant many times. It always came after Linus harmed either of them. Linus was the reason for most of her scars and bruises.

The two descended the stairs, Linus waiting at the bottom. A sickening smirk spread across his face as he laid eyes on Sora. "My, it fits better than I had imagined." He gripped her chin, making her look at her. "Shall we?" He let her go after running a thumb down her jawline. Sam shot him a deadly look.

The three of them made their way to a carriage, riding in a tense silence. _Myotismon… I haven't seen him in years._ Sora thought to herself as she watched the buildings pass by them.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Thank you so much to the kind reviews! I'm excited to write all of the meetings, but a bit nervous about how they will go! I guess we'll all find out around the same time. Thank you again. Happy readings!**


	10. Faction 3: Greetings

Chapter 10: Faction 3: Greetings

 _"_ _I swear the reason for full moons is so the gods can more clearly see the mischief they create."_

 _\- Michael J. Sullivan, "Age of Myth"_

 **-Faction 3: Dance Hall-**

The night was colder than usual, the stars not shining as bright, a cool mist covered the ground. Kari was the first to step out of the carriage, pulling her dark purple cardigan closer to her shoulders. _Weird, the night feels… heavy_ , she shivered at the thought. Someone, or something, was making certain attendees were aware that this ball would not be the usual fun. "Hm. Dark night," Tai said as he stepped next to Kari, his eyes surveying the area.

Behind the siblings, Joe stumbled out of the carriage, barely catching himself before falling into the dirt. Standing and steadying himself, Joe shrugged off Tai's comment, "This whole faction is dark…" He closed his eyes, shaking his head as the three stood in silence, each taking in the front of the Ministry decorated for the ball. "Wow… Myotismon really knows how to impress his guests…" Kari said sarcastically, her comment aimed towards the large, black vines and flowers that curled around the white columns of the Ministry. A long, black carpet was laid out for guests to walk on, leading to the ceiling high doors, which were held open by two tall doormen clad in the black uniforms. _Darklings,_ Tai noted in his mind, recognizing the creatures from the dark corners of the other two factions.

It was always easy to tell when Myotismon was around, he never travelled without his Darklings. No one really knew what Darklings were, but rumors surrounding their origin pin them as fallen soldier from faction 1, their minds lost to the darkness. Some men who have faced a Darkling say their eyes are just black, swirling black clouds.

"You guys all set?" Joe asked, beginning to make his way up the steps, his feet heavy in his shoes from nerves. Tai reached to his side and slid his eyes to Joe's, checking to make sure the swords the two always carried weren't left behind. "As ready as we'll ever be…" Tai replied, nudging Kari before joining Joe on the carpet. The trio passed the Darklings, avoiding their eyes the best they could. "Evening," Tai said to the one on the left. The Darkling stood, staring at him before forcing his lips into a smile. Sharp teeth lined his gums, his eyes darker than the sky, "Evening…" It whispered. Tai's eyes widened as Kari tugged him away, pulling him into the building.

"Tai! We don't want any attention on us tonight. So, please do us a favor and not have discussions with Darklings," Kari quietly scolded him as she smiled at the nobles waiting to enter the ballroom. Tai gave her an apologetic smile, his attention being averted to the giggling women on his right. "Oh great. Tai's fan club is here," Joe sighed, annoyed by the unwanted distraction. "Don't worry pal," Tai said, placing a hand on Joe's shoulder, "You can have ALL of them." Brushing off Tai's hand, Joe turned to reply, "Oh how generous. Too bad I'm not a fan of those in noble positions. They tend to expect too much a-" Joe was interrupted by Kari quieting the boy's discussion as they entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was huge. White tile spread across the floor, reflecting the colors of the clothing the guests were wearing and the diamond chandeliers that hung from the high ceilings. A large balcony swept across the back and sides of the room, accessible by a large staircase. The round tables for guests to sit at were covered by black table clothes, red roses with dark green leaves were arranged in tall glass vases in the centers. "In case you guys were wondering," Tai whispered, "All of faction 1 looks like this one ballroom." The other two nodded, Joe giving Tai a curious look. He knew Tai was a Jumper, but he didn't know he had frequented faction 1 enough to get a gist of its aesthetic. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette, his look being waved off.

Tai studied the room, searching for familiar faces. Marla was standing along the wall with her guards, her cold cape brighter than usual to alert the guests to not act out of hand. _The Ministry is really pulling out all of the stops if they have the royal guards here,_ Tai thought as his eyes followed the line of golden armor along the wall. "I think Myotismon is trying to stir something up tonight," Tai quietly said to his companions, "He definitely stocked up on guards and extra protection." Kari shook her head, "He's not worried about an attack, he wants to appear powerful." "Instill fear," Joe added, a bit overwhelmed himself at the facade.

"Drinks to wet the pallet?" A tall man interrupted the conversation between the three, his servant clothing now a deep gold rather than the usual dull brown. He was holding a silver saucer with multiple flutes of what looked like to be champagne. Not wanting to seem suspicious, the three grabbed a flute and bowed their heads in thanks.

Tai yawned as he tried to inconspicuously toss his drink into the planter on his right. Kari blinked at him, giving him a _did you really just do that_ look. "… I don't trust that shit! Don't come crying to me when there's some secret poison in those bubbles!" He harshly whispered, watching disbelief as his sister took a small sip to spite him. "O-Oh my gosh…" She grabbed her throat, her eyes widening. "Kari? I told you! Are you okay?" Tai placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, "It's almost like… It's actual champagne!" She gasped, taking another sip. Tai crossed his arms, anger on his face. Joe chuckled, sipping from his flute and nodding in agreement. "Funny. Wow that was so funny. Funniest joke you've ever told, actually!" Tai said to his sister, grabbing a flute from a saucer that passed near him.

"What can I say," she tilted her flute towards him, "I'm a natural comedian." Winking, Kari turned to walk away to mingle with the many groups, hoping to pick up on some new leads into the rebellion. Tai sighed, looking to Joe. "Well, guess that leaves us." Joe shook his head, turning on his heels to join the scholars with their books, most likely discussing publishing as Roul's vendor.

Tai scrunched his face, annoyed that his group had disbanded so quickly. He wasn't in much of a mood to mingle, he started to grow tired of holding up the Lord Roul act. "Lord Roul," a feminine voice purred in his direction, "Why, I haven't seen you at a ball in weeks. We all thought you fled." The voice belonged to a woman a long, ruby green dress. She was taller, her brown hair falling down her back in heavy curls.

"Oh, hey Lani." He sipped from his champagne, angry that it was just simple champagne. "Yep, believe your eyes. Roul is at a ball. How could I miss out on Myotismon?" The woman shrugged, "Well, you've missed out on things before." He fought back an eye roll, knowing she was referring to the date her House had offered him. Sipping his drink again, Tai flashed her a smile, "Oh c'mon. You know no one would really benefit from having an alliance with House Roul. We only have books."

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head as she looked to the ground, "Oh Tyler, not everyone is in it for alliances. Believe it or not, some Houses find you charming and fresh." She smiled at him, resting her hand on his arm. He smirked, his eyes moving from her hand to the rest of the ball. "Do you know what's going on here? This doesn't feel like the usual get together." Lani shook her head, lowering her hand. "I know what you mean, the air is heavier," she heavily sighed, "but can't say I know anything on the source." Tai nodded, sipping his drink again. He stiffened as he saw a woman approaching him. Clarissa.

"Lord Roul! You didn't tell me you were coming…" Clarissa was tense, her eyes traveling between Lani and Tai. "Oh yeah? I could've sworn…" He scratched his head, trying to act like he had forgotten. Clarissa shook her head, smiling at Lani. Tai noticed that her smile held a warning for the other girl. _Jealousy? I barely even see this girl._ Tai was a bit confused, "Didn't you come with someone, Clarissa?" Taken by surprised, Clarissa stuttered and shook her head. "Well yes, my father thought it would be best if I shifted my interest towards a more successful House."

 _Ouch. Alright, then._ Tai gave her a stiff smile, congratulating her on the upgrade. He felt Lani try to stifle a laugh, not very successfully. The awkwardness between the three grew, not looking like it was going to get better as another woman approached them. _This is gonna be a long night_.

"I'm telling you Sam, high heels were invented by the devil himself!" Sora complained as she leaned against the balcony, trying her best to pull her weight off of her feet. Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend. "Sora, hun. Out of all of the intense training Linus has put us through, you would think high heels would be nothing." She scrunched up her face playfully, drinking from her glass.

The two had arrived at the ball with Linus before the crowd, giving them the perfect opportunity to climb the long staircase to the balcony. Being assassins, they enjoyed keeping out of the business up on the balcony where they could observe and not, well, socialize. They both weren't fans of the people with money in faction 3.

Sora eyed Sam, watching him finish his glass. "Slow down. We're still 'on the job' remember?" Sam rolled his eyes, picking up on her sarcasm as she finished her drink as well. "Oh yeah," he replied, leaning his arms over the edge of the railing, "we're really going to slice up some mean on these white tiles." Sora smirked, "Don't tempt me… It's been awhile."

Sora looked up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the crisp lines the gave away that it was made of black tile. _A bite extensive,_ Sora's taste wasn't the expensive kind. "Do we still know why Linus dragged us here? He usually likes coming alone." Sora asked, turning herself to face the room with Sam. "Who knows. Maybe he just likes to show us off." Frowning, Sora stretched her arms. She longed to jump from the rooftops, and at least punch somebody, to stretch and engage her muscles. "Ansty, want me to start a fight?" Sora shook her head, "Nice of you, but I think I'll be okay."

The two flinched as classical music blared into the room, singling the official start of the ball. "Holy. Shit." Sam said, rubbing his ears from the sudden noise. Sora laughed, her crimson orbs watching as pairs began to spin across the white tile. "Hm," she said, "it's actually kind of pretty from up here with the white tiles… Still, I think it's look better with some red." Same nudged her, gasping excitedly.

"Well, well my man seems to have arrived," he pointed in the direction of a tall, brunette man in a dark blue shirt, "Lord Roul." Sora follows his finger, her breath catching as she spotted the figure. Sam clicked his tongue, "and he doesn't seem too entertained by the ladies. Maybe he needs some male attention." He winked as he began to head towards the stairs. Feeling herself grow anxious, Sora grabbed Sam's arm. "Wait! What am I supposed to do while you go swoon over one of our top targets?" Sam raised an eyebrow, swatting away her hand. "Maybe try socializing? I know it's hard for you to venture out of dark corners, but maybe we could learn more about the other factions." She quickly shushed him, knowing they shouldn't be openly discussing factions. "Are you crazy? Roul will know who you are." Shaking his head, Sam continued his descent, "No no, hun. He'd probably know who you are, since you guys made that 'I couldn't finish the job I hesitated' eye contact."

Sora blushed, accepting defeat as she watched Sam head out onto the floor, passing around the dancing couples. She let her eyes take in more of her surroundings, checking for fast exits and escapes. _The thoughts of an assassin,_ she sighed, recognizing the vendor from the market. _Vendor my ass. A vendor would never be invited to a ball._ "Neither would an assassin," she said to herself, straightening her dress and checking her hair as she stood her tallest. She made her way down the stairs, falling into her act of a very intimidating woman. A Darkling guarding the staircase looked at her suspiciously. She stared back, no wanting the creature to know how nervous it made her. "What?" She snapped at it, the creature averted its gaze back to the dancers. Smirking, Sora turned to walk to the scholars table, a feline-like smirk on her red lips, her hips swaying.

Joe was deep in conversation about modern medicine, a topic he was often drawn to, when his eyes saw a flash of fire red heading his way. He swallowed nervously, realizing it was the hair of the woman he saw in the market. Straightening his jacket, Joe cleared his throat. She moved with a grace, but not the average grace of a noblewoman. Her walk was stealthy, quiet, dangerous, _like a silent killer_ , Joe finished his own thoughts, trying his best to not let his eyes take in her figure in the tight black dress. He licked his lips nervously, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Weren't you in the market today?" Her voice purred. The woman smiled at him, daring him to say no, her champagne flute gripped between delicate fingers. Joe blushed, stuttering as he tried his best to pull himself together. "W-Why yes, that was me. Just selling books was all." He didn't want her to know he was terrified. Terrified of the ease she had with movement, terrified of how she could kill him with words.

She raised an eyebrow, moving her glass to her lips with a grace even cats would envy. "Did you need something, miss?" Joe asked nervously, wondering of her intentions. "Me? Oh, yes. I was looking for someone to accompany me with getting some fresh air." Her words were a request, but the smile that followed told him he didn't have a choice.

Joe stood, closing the book he was currently discussing and dismissed himself. _Why am I sweating? She's not going to kill you._ He followed her closely, the woman moving with a confidence that turned heads. _She barely fits the assassin description Tai gave us… Right?_ He remembered her eyes, shivering form the resemblance.


	11. Faction 3: Loose Ends

Chapter 11: Loose Ends

 _"_ _She wears strength and darkness equally well, the girl has always been half goddess, half fell."_

 _\- Nikita Gill_

 **-Faction 3: The Ball-**

Tai was growing tired of entertaining, the circle of people around him began to decrease as pairs split off to dance. He sucked on his teeth, reaching for a third glass of champagne. "Tyler?" He raised his glass, turning to the voice of Lani, her arm linked in his. "Shall we?" Tai smiled nervously, a list of excuses flying through his mind. First, he didn't want to dance. Second, he was feeling the champagne more than he's like to admit. "Lani, listen." "Lord Roul, is it?"

Confused, Tai turned towards the hand that now rested on his shoulder. A tall man with green eyes and red hair was smiling at him. "Ah! I've been looking for you. It's I, Samuel." Tai shook his head, seeing this as an escape from dancing. "Samuel! It's been… Years?" Sam nodded, agreeing to the time frame Tai had offered. "Lani, if you don't mind, I am going to catch up with an old friend." The girl looked angry, quickly turning and accepting defeat.

"Man, why are women so confusing…" Tai said, watching Lani join a group of woman, hugging Clarissa. "Anyway, do I know you?" Sam shook his head, sticking out his hand to introduce himself. "I don't think so. I'm Samuel, you can call me Sam, I work for a local library." Tai smiled, Sam's heart fluttered. _A true gentleman._ He watched Tai's arm closely as he extended his hand to meet Sam's, _with arms to hold me at night._ "I'm Tai…ler" Tai chuckled, trying to cover up his small slip. Sam didn't notice as he shook Tai's hand, distracted by other means. "Nice to officially meet you. Do you mind if we take this away from the main crowd?" Tai shook his head, relieved to use this as a way to escape for a moment.

"Did you have questions on publishing? It might be best to take those up with my vendor," Tai said as the two stood off to the side. Sam smiled, sipping his drink. "Oh, your vendor. I believe I saw him in the market earlier today…" Sam's words trailed off as he caught sight of the vendor being guided outside by, no other than, Sora. He felt his heart pace quicken, wondering what she was planning, _Oh we are in for it tonight_. "Is everything alright?" Tai asked, following his eyes in hopes of finding the source that caught Sam's attention.

Reacting quickly, Sam stepped in front of his gaze, blocking Sora as she stepped outside. "Oh no! I just thought I had seen a familiar face," he tried to hide his nerves, "nothing to exciting, yet." _I know she's itching for action, but the vendor?!_ His nerves made him fidget. No one caused this reaction in him like his reckless friend. "Did you need a drink?" Sam's worries were interrupted, 'Why, Lord Roul. What a gentleman." He winked, taking the flute from Tai's hand.

"So, you said you saw him in the market? Joe, my vendor?" Tai asked, eyeing the red headed man suspiciously. "Joe. Hm. I thought his name would be a bit more exotic, but yes Joe your vendor." Tai's breathing quickened, remembering that Joe had mentioned that a smaller woman and a taller man asked about Roul's books in particular, both with red hair. "Why did you interrupt my socializing, anyway? Not many people visit my booth in the marketplace," Sam blinked slowly, trying his best to keep up his wall, _my captain wants you dead and it's part of my job to make sure that you are_. "I find you to be interesting. A little friendship never hurt anybody." Sam smiled, his eyes trying to catch sight of Sora and where she took the poor vendor.

A frown formed on Tai's face. Friendship was all he had been searching for for the past 5 years. The friendship he had lost. "Listen, if you don't have any questions for me I'm going to get back to the groups," Tai looked for Kari. Sam nodded quickly, "Yes. Questions. I have some…" His words grew quiet again, this time he felt his anxiety getting the best of him as he hurried to the outdoor balcony to Sora. _If she kills a man without me, I swear._ "Some what? Hey!" Tai placed his glass down, trying to follow Sam as closely as he could, the idea of him being at the marketplace with the assassin in the back of his mind. _He moves like water, no way he's average._

Sora smiled to herself as the vendor followed her outside onto the balcony, the fresh, night air hitting her face. "Hm. Dark night, isn't it?" She said, turning to rest her elbow on the cool rail. "Funny, that's what my friend said. I'm afraid I don't feel the difference." Joe replied, shrinking under Sora's gaze as she studied him. "What's your name, Vendor?" Sora's smile faded, her face appearing more demanding.

Joe wasn't sure what it was, but he felt the need to tell this woman everything. She had a pull, danger? He wasn't sure. "Joe." He hated how fast he gave his real name away. "And what do you really do in this faction?" Sora smirked as his eyes widened. _So he does know about the other factions._ "I-I don't know what you mean…" He froze as she pinned him under her gaze, her elbow closer to his own. "I only know there are three… I've never traveled to the others." He could tell that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. _Please don't kill me._ He thought words he wanted to say. He could feel the danger and darkness pulsing from her.

"Hm. Interesting." She stepped closer, fluid like water, silent like shadow, "I thought a scholar like you would know more." He could've sworn he heard the click of a dagger, but he smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to disappoint, I have no more information for you." She pouted, unsatisfied.

"Listen," he felt something sharp hover on his side facing the balcony rails. Her calm demeanor left her, replaced with a cold blooded killer. "I know something is going on with Lord Roul. Why else would he be on Linus' list? It would be in your best interest to tell me everything…" There was that feline smile again, "Linus makes sure to keep us up on torture techniques…" She whispered the last part in his ear, sweat forming on his forehead.

"He-He's a Jumper…" He closed his eyes tightly, cursing at how simple it was for her to get information. Why was he such a coward. *click* the sharpness disappeared. "There we go, who would've thought you were so good at conversation?" She smiled at him again, he felt his heart pace increase.

"Who are you…" His words were quiet. Shock filled him when she replied, picking up on his whispers, _her senses are immaculate_. "If I told you my name, I'd have to kill you at this very moment." Her eyes were enough evidence that she wasn't kidding. "Still want to know?"

Joe went to reply, but his words turned into a surprised yelp as the balcony doors opened quickly. "Sora! What are you doing?" The woman dramatically rolled her eyes, her black dress making her seem like an upset shadow, "Sam, I'm getting information." She pointed to Joe, "and now thanks to your grand entrance, he knows my name!" She threw her hands up, Joe's eyes immediately focusing on the black swirls the covered her arm onto her back.

Joe was frozen. Sora. Sora… Sora… He knew that name, and he knew her. He covered his mouth to hide his shock. "He doesn't seem to care much anymore anyway," Sam motioned to the shaking form of Joe. "What'd you do to him? I haven't seen anything this scared since the chihuahua who was almost ran over by that rolling cinnamon roll the other day." Sora shook her head, her eyes back on Joe. _Oh god please look away…_

 _Sora. It's been five years… And she's an assassin? The TOP assassin. The out to kill Taichi assassin? Why doesn't she remember me?_ He turned towards the woman "Joe. I'm Joe. It's me, Joe." Sora raised an eyebrow, nodding as she slowly reply, "Yes. And I" she pointed to herself, "don't care anymore." Joe was confused, his mouth stuttering to find words, _What did this faction do to you?_

"He's no use anyway," she waved him off, crossing her arms as she leaned against the rail, "I guess Lord Roul is a Jumper, but what's the use when we can't travel with him." Sam contemplated, then agreed, turning to head back in.

"H-Hey! Why'd you run off so quickly…" Tai opened the doors to the balcony, almost knocking over Sam. His eyes landed on Joe's terrified form first, full of confusion, "Joe? What are you…" his eyes took in more, landing on Sora. His eyes traveled up the black dress that hugged her body like ink, then to her face. He jumped back, holding Sam in front of him. "YOU! It's you. I knew you'd be here." He recognized her as the assassin. Sam placed a hand over his heart, gasping like a maiden in a romance move.

"Lord Roul, how nice of you to come to me. I didn't want to waste more time finding you." Her words weren't sincere and they made Tai feel small and vulnerable. Joe was frantically waving at Tai, mouthing her name. "Stop that, it's distracting," Sora quickly said to Joe, causing the man to shrink back, his hands behind his back.

"Not here… This balcony can be seen from multiple locations…" _Was she crazy?_ Sam tried to reason with her, but Sora was already closing the gap, dagger in hand. "You heard Linus, finish the job…" She raised her dagger, Joe covering his eyes behind them. Her arm was stopped by Sam, his hand grasping her wrist. "Yes, I know what Linus said, but we can't afford exposure."

She ripped her hand out of his arm, "Fine." She began to walk back into the ballroom, stopping next to Tai, "I won't be so forgiving next time." The men watched her leave, Joe breathing loudly as he sunk to the floor.

"She's just having a moment is all. Linus is PISSED." Sam said casually, turning to Joe. "Sorry, she can be pushy… No hard feelings?" Joe shook his head, gasping for air. "N-No, but who was she?" Sam shrugged, turning back to the ballroom and leaving the question open.

Tai quickly hurried to Joe's side, helping his friend through his extensive breathing exercises. "Joe, c'mon. She didn't kill you you're fine." Joe shook his head, straightening his jacket. "You really don't recognize her? Not even a bit?" He was in disbelief. Out of all of the people to forget Sora, he thought Tai would be the last.

Tai shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just… Her eyes. I've seen them before, but I can't quite place where." Joe took a deep breath, standing up straighter. "Sora. Do you know the name Sora." Tai shook his head slowly. "Can't say I…" realization hit him. Reaching out his arm to sturdy himself on the bar, Tai inhaled deeply. "Soraaaaa… Oh god we are in deep shit." Joe nodded slowly, watching his leader rub his eyes out of frustration and anger.

"First," Tai pointed to his finger, "Yamato is being used as some creepy ass puppet. And now Sora is a deadly ass assassin who is obviously ruthless." Joe nodded, sighing. "She knew about the faction if that makes you feel any better?"

Tai sarcastically nodded, "Oh! Yes. That makes me feel great. The woman I have adored my whole life is out to actually slice my head off of my body, but she is aware of the factions. Godspeed."

"Guys!" The men looked up, Kari in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?" Joe went to respond, but Kari held up her hand. "You know what, never mind. It's… It's time." Nerves struck all of them, the trumpets sounding that Myotismon was descending the stairs.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Getting tricky! I hope the chapters I have uploaded today answer questions and spark new ones! Happy readings and thank you for sticking with me!**


	12. Faction 1: Caving

Chapter 12: Caving

 _"_ _People like to say that the conflict is between good and evil. The real conflict is between truth and lies."_

 _\- Miguel Ruiz_

 **-Faction 1-**

"Then I'll kill you. I'll kill you all." The words hit Takeura with enough force to stop his breath. This was his older brother and he was ready to kill him when prompted. Clearing his throat, Takeura shifted his gaze to the ground, finding it almost impossible to look Yamato in the eyes.

"Yamato… Why would you want to kill us?" He asked his older brother quietly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer he would receive. Yamato smirked, crossing his toned arms with a swift movement. "It's simple. You, all of you, are a threat to the Cousins. They do nothing but the best for their people." Takeura couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own brother, the man he always looked up to for decisions, was siding with the two most terrible beings in faction 1.

"Yamato…" Takeura reached out, but stopped himself from getting too close, "Lillian and Magnus have corrupted those who live in central. Just look around," he motioned with his arm to the door, "Northside is not as fortunate as those who live within the marbled city."

Yamato scoffed, ' _this general has no idea what he is talking about. His mind is corrupt.'_ Lillian's voice slithered into his mind, her power and control reaching for his body. A shiver traveled up his skin as he felt her grip tighten. Even from the distance he had travelled, the cousins could still manipulate him to no end. "You should be grateful that they sent me and didn't come themselves."

The younger brother looked up, his gaze burning through Yamato. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There is no rebellion being planned." A dark chuckle slipped past Yamato's lip, his hand reaching for the sword sheathed at his hip. "I'll leave once the rebellion is defeated."

The sword slid free, the point glinting. Yamato held it with both hands, staring the general down. _"End him. End him before he has the chance to hurt you more than you already do. End them all."_ The muscles in his arms twitched, the motion of his arms swinging were more the power within him than his own.

*Shing* His sword hit that of the general's, blocking his swing. "Yamato! Please. Hear me out! It's me, your brother!" Takeura was on the defense, not wanting to attack his own brother. Yamato raised his sword, readying for his next attack. "I don't have a brother…" His words were silent, a near whisper.

Takeura blocked the attack again, rolling on his side from the shear force of Yamato's sword hitting his own. _"A brother? We were unaware. He does have your eyes."_ Her voice again, tickling his nerves. Yamato shook his head, hoping this general wasn't of his blood. The cousins would use this against him. He refused to listen.

Yamato turned, grunting as he swung his sword, hitting the desk where Takeura's head would have been. "Yamato… Listen!" Another clank as the swords hit, catching the attention of Brant. "Hey what's going on… General look out!" Brant drew his sword, blocking a fatal swing from Yamato.

"Well, I guess you'll both have to go. Stand down and give into the crown or I'll execute you." Brant didn't hesitate with his attacks, swinging his sword, he jumped in front of Takeura, protecting his general. _"Kill him first. Enjoy it."_ Yamato smirked at the demand, feinting to the left as he struck Brant between the ribs.

"No!" Takeura screamed, breathing heavily as he watched blood fall from Brant's lips. Yamato twisted the sword deeper, his blue eyes not leaving Brant's brown. He was victorious, and he enjoyed watching the life slip from his prey. _"Excellent, pet."_

Brant gasped, coughing as blood filled his lungs from the puncture of Yamato's sword. He felt his life ending, his breathing short and quick. "N-No… Please don't… Evil… Darkness…" Brant uttered his last words as Yamato slid his body off of his sword. His once white armor was dripping with red. He felt his body tense, the scar on his back reminding him that he wasn't there to mess around.

 _"_ _Very good. Swing harder next time."_ Yamato gritted his teeth against the shock running through his body after the command, strength being lended to him. He turned on his feet, coming face to face with Takeura.

Takeura blinked back tears, shoving the image of Brant's death to the back of his mind. "Yamato, please. I don't want to do this." He knew his words meant nothing as Yamato lunged at him. Raising his hand, Takeura forced his brother's body back against the wall with air slipping past his palm.

Yamato's body crashed against the wall, falling limp to the wooden floor. _I didn't want to do that, brother._ Takeura sighed, shaking his head as he stood over the unconscious Yamato. He gripped his arms, securing his wrists behind his back as he confiscated Yamato's sword. _Why you?_ Takeura let a tear fall down his cheek as he picked Yamato's heavy form off of the floor, moving his own brother to the only cell Northside had.

 **-Faction 2-**

Three days. It had been three days since she had passed the leather journal over to Izzy for further inspection. She had found it in the local library, the pages practically pulling her to the shelf, begging for her to read it. She didn't. The words of the first entry alone were enough to scare her into never leaving her small apartment.

 _Who would write such things… Who would want such things?_ She sighed, running her fingers on the white marble countertop in her kitchen. Mimi had chosen the countertop to specifically remind her why she was still fighting. _For him… For all of them._

Stretching her arms above her head, Mimi turned to look out her window. Her face scrunched in confusion at what she saw. _Hm. Rain again? In June?_ Her brown eyes curiously scanned the dark clouds that were headed towards the city. She tapped a manicured finger on her chin, finding the weather a bit strange. "But what do I know. Everything is strange these days…" She shook her head, grabbing her long brown coat to head out.

She cursed as she ducked under the store fronts for cover, regretting that she didn't believe that the rain clouds would pour today. "Damnit, and I just did my hair this morning." She was trying her best to hurry to the library, hoping to find more strains of what the darkness had left behind.

Turning left, Mimi quickly headed down an alleyway. About halfway down, Mimi was stopped by a strange man. "Good day, young lady…" His eyes were dark, swirling patterns of grey. Mimi pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. _This man talks like he's from the medieval times show…_ "… G-Good day…" She gave him a nervous smile, nudging past his shoulder.

A hand gripped her arm, turning her back. "Oh not so fast, m'lady. You have caught the interest of a very important being…" Mimi gave the man a confused look, his forced smile setting her nerves on high alert. "N-No I don't have any spare change," she tried to pull away, "so sorry."

The man smirked, pressing her against the wall as she struggled. "It's not change we are looking for, Mimi." She gasped as he said her name, his palm pressing against the cool brick, sending the pair into a dark abyss.

Falling. Mimi remembered this feeling. It was the same falling she had experienced when Izzy sent the two of them out of faction 1. _What did they call it? Jumping?_ Her thoughts swirled, the grip on her arm tightening.

 _I'm feeling.. I can't…_ Her eyes were heavy, closing as she felt reality slip from her. Spiraling. Her mind was spiraling out of control into the blackness of being unconscious.

 **-Faction 3: Darkling Cave-**

"Yes… I have her." The darkling threw the unconscious form of Mimi to the feet of a cloaked figure. The figure scoffed, "She is unconscious? Well, I suppose it's better than dead." The darkling nodded in agreement, "She passed out on the Jump over, her power is strong, but all light." He pointed to the white swirls on her ankle.

The figure chuckled. "I'm not too worried. Sora started out like this. Powerful. Good. But my training turned her into nothing but evil and hate." He lifted Mimi's chin, studying her face. "Pretty little thing. Myotismon will be pleased."

The darkling smiled, scooping Mimi up into his arms as the figure waved him off. "Now, take her to the cells. Myotismon will be in after the ball." Nodding, the darkling carried Mimi down a flight of stairs. "Yes, Captain Lanus."

Mimi's body was placed into a cold cell.

 ***Author's not:**

 **Hope everyone had a great time during the holidays! This chapter was a bit shorter, but I didn't want to delve into too much action. Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	13. Faction 3: Revealings

Chapter 13: Revealings

 _"_ _The measure of a man is what he does with power."_

 _\- Plato_

 **-Faction 3-**

Silence. That is all she heard as the guests of the ball gathered around the stairwell. Heartbeats. She felt every single one in the room, some slow and calm, others quick and anxious. Her own was among the slow and calm. Sora swallowed, standing up straight at the left side of the stairwell, Sam at the other. Though they may be Lanus' assassins, they were His protectors. Average humans granted the ability of enhanced senses and strength to defend the Savior from outside threats.

Her crimson eyes scanned the room, landing on the trio that she knew to be the biggest threat in the room. _People just don't get it,_ she thought to herself, shifting her deadly gaze to meet Sam's calm one across the way. Her gave her a look as if to tell her to calm down, that no one is crazy enough to try anything. She felt her shoulders relax, a calming breath releasing itself from her lungs.

The door above the stairwells opened, the black swirls that climber her arms tingling with power that was not her own. She straightened even more, facing forward to watch the reactions of many as He descended the stairs.

Steps. That's what she heard next. Confident steps and the surge of power that came with them. He was descending. The expressions of the guests were a sea of mixture. Some seemed excited, happy, triumphant. Others seemed to cower and sink down into themselves, scared by what they were facing. _They must not feel it._ Sora breathed in, accepting His touch of power. A black cloak with a high collar passed her on the stairs, stopping to stand between both her and Sam. _It's about time._ She smirked, taking in His height and golden hair. He always wore a red mask, giving more props to his illusion of intimidation.

"Ah. Greetings all!" He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Some clapped excitedly and nodded their heads. Some seemed to shake from nerves, while others stared with what seemed to be hate. Those were the ones Sora watched. A deep chuckle left His lips, vibrating the room. "I see that you all seemed to be having a great time, I hope my entrance doesn't cause the air to falter." Sora smirked at his words, making sure the reactions of the guests were good enough.

"For those of you who are still confused, or threw away your invite, It is I, your Lord Myotismon." This resulted in thundering claps from most of the crowd, but some still stared him down. Almost challengingly. _Idiots. They don't know what they're up against_. Sora shook her head at the challengers, shifting her gaze back to the figure in the middle of the room.

"You all might be wondering why I have requested you all to join me tonight," murmuring could be heard throughout the room. He clasped his hands, the motion alone quick and fluid like dripping oil. "I have a small surprise for some of you." Sora could have sworn he was looking at the trio that had known her name. Who had caused a bit of a fuss. _Interesting._

A devious smirk stretched across His red lips, taunting the trio just slightly. Tai felt Kari cringe at the sight, Joe's breathing quickening. It had been years since he had seen the face of the being who changed his life for the worse. Tai stared back, not daring to tear his brown eyes away from the challenging gaze of the black ones across the room. _He knows who we are. Only a fool would think of us as average._ Tai took in the being, He seemed to have a power radiate off of him. His skin was just as a pale, His blue suit switched to a black as dark as the dress Sora wore.

Myotismon looked away, turning his gaze to his assassins. Tai felt anger bubble in him from the way Sora looked at Myotismon with an approving gaze, Myotismon nodding to her. "I have found a traitor to the Crown. A woman who believes I do no good! That I only want to hurt all!" The nobles in the room applauded. _They don't know what it's like to live on the streets. To not be privileged enough to get this type of treatment._ Tai thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Not only did I bring her, but I am sure some will recognize her…" Myotismon motioned to the large doors above, a brunette woman struggling against the grip of the darlklings emerging. Smirking, Myotismon watched as she was dragged down the stairs, her mouth bound by a dark black piece of cloth. "Hello, child." His smiled stretched across his pale skin, his gloved fingers running down her cheek. "Long time no see? Perhaps?" The woman shook her head, screaming at him through the cloth. He knitted his eyebrows, "Still not thankful for all I do?" She shook her head furiously.

Kari gasped at the sight of the woman, her brown hair tugging at her memories. She knew this woman, this woman was Mimi. Kari nudged Tai, feeling him stiffen. _He knows. He has to know._

Mimi was breathing heavily, her thoughts traveling at a thousand miles per hour. She thought she would be ready to face Him when the time came, but her reaction shows that she would have never been ready. Her brown eyes searched the room for familiar faces, landing on Joe's. To his left she spotted Tai, then her eyes met Kari's. She saw the recognition. _Oh thank god. She knows._ Mimi nodded towards the girl, turning to gaze at Sora, her best friend. She sighed in relief until Sora and Myotismon exchanged a knowing glance. _Wait… What?_

Sora felt that she had seen the captive before, but she pushed the idea to the back of her mind. _Just forget. You don't need those who had abandoned you._ She let out a shaky breath, watching as Myotismon ran his long fingers along the woman's cheek. _A live execution? At a ball? This seems… Out of place._ Sora faced the room, trying her best to forget about the emotions the woman brought out of her. She licked her lips, feeling the pull of power Myotismon had on her.

Shifting her gaze to His, she nodded, knowing he would want her assistance. Their gaze was broken as an additional cloaked figure moved to stand next to Mimi. _Lanus. Of course._ Even just the sight of him made Sora's blood boil, but she knew not to disobey.

"Yes my Lord Myotismon. We found her rummaging through old documents." Lanus' words dripped with evil. _Old documents?_ Sora was a bit confused, but a traitor to the crown was a traitor to all. Myotismon nodded, "Well done finding her. You know all traitors must have a public execution… Though I thought this one would be more entertaining at a ball celebrating me." Mimi's eyes widened as she felt the cold tip of a dagger against her back.

Mytoismon waved a hand, motioning Lanus to take a step back. "Nuh uh uh. You get to do all of the executions. I was thinking maybe…" He acted as if he was looking around, his eyes landing on Sora, "your best student may take a shot at it."

Sora's raised an eyebrow. _Me?_ She thought, the room tensing and waiting for her response. "Me…? I-I couldn't. I'm not equipped." Lanus let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Nonsense, Sora. You will do this. Myotismon picking you is an honor." She hated him. Sora didn't want others to see her kill, but the sudden shock she felt in her body reminded her that her choices were thin.

She felt Sam's gaze, telling her to choose her next move wisely. Sora straightened, confidently approaching Myotismon. She gazed up at him, nodding.

Mimi stared at Sora's back, willing her to remember. She felt a stray tear slip down her cheek as she eyes the dark swirls on her friend's arm. Mimi noted the change of Sora's body. Once delicate, her body was now toned, quick, a machine for killing. _Why am I losing everyone?_ Yamato's face flashing in her mind.

"Oh, how perfect." Myotismon turned to clap, exciting the crowd. Sora held her composure, turning slowly to face the bound woman. Lanus pulled the cloth from Mimi's mouth, tossing it to the side. "Do. Not. Hesitate. Not like last time," Lanus said as he moved to stand behind Mimi to watch his star assassin finish her job.

Sora closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the woman before her. Mimi shook her head, quietly whispering a mix of please and Sora's name, her words shaky and uncertain. Reaching for her thigh, Sora unsheathed her prized dagger. Myotismon nodded approval at her, moving next to Lanus.

Power. That's what she was feeling. Sora watched as Mimi shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. _Do I… No. You don't. Forget those who abandoned you._

"Sora! No please. It's me! You're friend Mimi." Mimi was pleading as she watched Sora wipe the edge of her dagger, readying to slit her throat. "Y-You can't do this. I know you." _She doesn't know anything_. Sora's face was unreadable. Mimi closed her eyes, savoring her final breaths.

"Let's hurry it up, dear Sora." The words were a demand from Lord Myotismon, someone Sora knew she needed to listen to. She could feel the nervous energy from Sam. "No. You don't know me." She whispered, her eyes finally meeting the captive's. Mimi sobbed, tearing her eyes away to find those of the others. Kari was frozen, tears on her cheeks. Joe was covering his eyes as Tai watched in horror.

Sora raised her dagger to the side, the blade in line and ready to cut across Mimi's throat. "Sora! No!" The voice was Tai's, but Sora continued to ready her knife. "Silence at once!" Myotismon's words echoed and bounced off of the walls. "Now, let's move on. Hurry, now." Sora nodded, swallowing.

"Now!" The words came from Sam. This was the cue Sora had been waiting for. She lowered her dagger, missing Mimi's throat. As her blade passed Mimi, she flung it, landing her target. Lanus gasped as he felt the sharp edge of the dagger dig into the side of his neck, blood spurting from the deep cut, staining the marble tiles. He fell to his knees, holding his wound as blood filled his mouth. "Y-You… You bitch…" His final words, aimed at Sora.

Gasps and screams filled the room, guests filing out of the doors. Sora didn't hesitate, she cut the rope binding Mimi's wrists, twisting to stab the darkling that jumped towards them. Sam moved fast, lunging towards the darklings that lined the left of the room.

Mimi sprung to her feet, turning to watch Sora tear through the darklings at a fast pace, her daggers leaving her fingers and finding them again. Marla, the captain of the guard, met by Tai's side. "What.. What's going on?" She raised her voice over the screams of the crowd, discarding her gold cloak. Tai shook his head, not too sure himself.

The ballroom was almost empty of scared guests, Myotismon filling with rage. He let out a low growl, watching as his prized fighter tore through every last one of his darklings. "Enough!" His words were loud. The guests stopped in their tracks, Sora and Sam fell to the ground as the electric shock travelled through their bodies. "Kneel before me, now."

Sora's legs moved for her, the black blood from the darklings Sam and her had slaughtered stuck to their skin. "Please explain. What is the meaning of this?" His words were angry. Sora's eyes defiantly stared into his, her mouth a straight line. "It must end, Myotismon. The treatment of the factions is corrupt."

Her words made Him smirk, he raised his hand, slapping her across the face. The pure strength sent Sora into the pile of darklings on the ground. She stood slowly, withdrawing her last two daggers. "Hm. What an entertaining and fun turn of events…" He clenched his fist, sending another shock through Sora that sent her to her knees. "I'll need to sleep on this decision of yours." He closed his black cloak around him, bats circling him as he disappeared.

Sam stood, quickly hurrying to help Sora up. "Five years… And you finally got him." Sora let out a weak laugh, staring at Lanus' lifeless form. "It felt better than I thought it would." She stood, turning just in time to dodge the sword swinging down at her.

"H-Hey!" Sora rolled, Marla standing above her ready to strike. "You. You are the famed assassin who has killed many of my friends!" The sword came down again, Sora dodging with the grace of a feline. "I can explain. I can explain." Sora held up her hands, dropping her final daggers.

"Marla… Back down." The words came from Tai. Marla let out an angry sigh, sheathing his sword back onto her hip. "May I remind you, this one tried killing you, twice. Don't think I didn't see the little balcony fiasco."

Sora shook her head. "It was all an act. If you guys didn't believe that I was far past saving, this wouldn't have gone as smoothly as Sam and I had been planning." Sam chuckled. "I'm not sure if I would use the term smoothly for this…" He motioned to the bloodied tile, the piles of darklings scattered across the room. Sora smirked, turning to face her friends.

"Wait… Y-You know…" Mimi was shaking still, hugging herself. Sora nodded, approaching them slowly. "Yeah… I wasn't going to kill you, Mimi." As she got closer, the four friends leaned away, still nervous about her. "You know, that's brilliant." Joe said, straightening when he noticed the disappointment on Sora's face.

"But how can we trust that you two won't slit our throats in our sleep?" Asked Kari, eyeing her brother. Sora crossed her arms as Sam replied, "We have been through the ultimate hell for the past five years trying to set this plan into motion, we wouldn't throw it all away by killing Sora's old friends." Sora nodded in agreement.

Tai sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well… Alright. But you two have a lot of explaining to do… Let's all head back to Mel's" he turned to leave, "Marla? You coming?" Marla shook her head. "No. I'm sure Myotismon wants us all back at the castle to discuss your," her eyes shot sharply at Sora, "little fiasco."

Sora rolled her eyes, turning to Sam. "Shall we? We can't go back to the Keep…" She eyed Lanus again, feeling triumph travel through her body. Sam pondered the thought, "I mean why the heck not. Besides, I'd love to get to know you all better…" He winked at Tai, and Tai blinked in confusion.

Sora chuckled as she nudged Sam. "Come on, lets go." She grabbed her daggers off of the floor. "We should pick up our gear from the Keep first. We'll meet you guys there…" She smiled as she turned with Sam to leave.

 ***Author's Note:**

 **Alright! Here is some fun action and a bit of a huge reunion! For those asking about the pace of the story; I understand it can be slow, but I am trying my best at world building in a way. Everything will lead to something. Thank you for reading :)**


	14. Faction 1: Darkness Rising

Chapter 14: Darkness Rising

 _"_ _I think we all have a little dark side we keep under wraps."_

 _\- Fred Savage_

 **-Faction 1: The Marble Palace-**

Magnus paced across the grand floor, his boots clacking against the white tile with every step. "You're making me nervous, cousin," Lillian said from her throne, picking at her long, red nails. She let out a sigh, "Water." A servant girl rushed to her side, a glass of water on a plate was given to Lillian.

"Lill… They… I felt a shift." Magnus sternly said, stopping his pacing to face her. "And Yamato. We haven't heard from him in a few days." Lillian shook her head, waving his comment off. "Oh calm. I have heard his thoughts. I AM his thoughts. He is doing just fine." She sipped her water casually.

Magnus had always been amazed by the grace his cousin had moved with, how she could wave off anything that could be a threat and destroy anything that dared threaten her. She was pure evil, and he strived to be more than that. "Though I find that to be comforting, I am still curious if he has succeeded in shutting down the rebellion…" his last words tapered off into a silence, the air around him vibrating. "Do you feel that… That pull?" Just as Magnus asked the question, a dark fog began to swirl behind Magnus. Lillian sat up straighter, raising an eyebrow in interest. "I wasn't ready for visitors, Myotismon," the words of Lillian sounded annoyed, the expression on her face matching.

A dark chuckle vibrated the floor, Magnus swallowed his nerves. "Shame… I always thought you two showcased great hospitality skills…" Myotismon appeared in the room, the fog clearing, "… Guess I was wrong." He wore a long, black coat, the collar tugged high to his ears. His blonde hair was down, pieces flying in front of his face. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, slipping his dark red gloves off, revealing his pale skin.

"L-Lord Myotismon…" Magnus bowed his head, clenching his hands to hide the nervous shaking. Myotismon smirked, walking past Magnus to sit in the throne next to Lillian. _It's always my throne,_ Magnus thought to himself, sneering before he turned to face Lillian and Myotismon. "Enough with the sappy hello's. What do you want…" Lillian said with a bored tone, most of her attention still on her nails.

Mytoismon crossed one leg over the other, clearing his throat as he got comfortable. "Well, I am not sure if you guys have enough of the power to feel, but our beloved Lanus has… Fallen." The air in the room stilled, Lillian taking her attention from her nails to focus on Magnus.

Magnus shook his head, "L-Lanus? Lillian's brother?" Myotismon nodded, sighing "It seems like Lanus thought of everything but his own star assassin turning on him. She was instructed to execute a girl, but instead executed him. Marvelous, I thought. Done with so much grace and no hesitation," he smirked at Magnus, "As Lanus was falling, she tore through ALL of the darklings in attendance." Magnus shook his head, angered. "Why are you entertained by this? He was a key piece in this game we are playing."

Chuckling, Myotismon eyed Magnus carefully, "Yes. Indeed, but I noticed a key thing about the assassin. She had the memories, ones we worked so hard to erase five years ago." Magnus nodded, waiting for Myotismon to get to his point, "Okay. Great. Just what we need. Another one of them to have the memories." Shaking his head, Myotismon replied, "the memories, yes. But her markings were large and very dark. Probably the darkest I have ever seen on one of them. I felt her presence, and I know she felt mine. Her mind could crumble like paper. Lanus did a great job of breaking her in his training."

Magnus smirked at the idea, but quickly licked his lips, "Yes, so say we capture her and tap into her thoughts. Great idea, my Lord. What if she is able to fight it? She sounds like she would be a great addition to the weapon we already have, but I can't think of anything but her turning on us." Lillian nodded, agreeing with Magnus. "I agree. Magnus has a point. If she has already killed Lanus with that much of the power in her, how much persuading would we have to do?"

Myotismon shook his head, standing and moving back to the center of the room, "Not much. I can already feel her mind frantically clinging to the memories. She's slipping." Magnus returned to his throne, his eyes hard on Mytoismon's like Lillian's. "What do you suppose we do then?" Lillian asked, visibly a bit upset about the death of her brother.

"Once your pet returns from ending all rebellion here, we'll send him to faction 3 to do the rest." Lillian nodded, shifting her gaze to the ground. Myotismon chuckled, "I must be going now… Sorry about the dust on the tiles. This place could use a bit more darkness." He closed his coat, the fogs reappearing and swirling around his form, leaving nothing but a pile of dark dust behind on tile floor.

"Lillian… I am sorry," Magnus placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. She shrugged him off, clearing her throat as she stood quickly, "Leave me be. Lanus was useless anyway if he couldn't stand against a small girl." She quickly stormed out of the room, heading into the direction of her quarters.

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Yamato awoke in a cold, dark place. His eyelids slowly fluttering as he willed his vision to quickly adapt. Sitting up, Yamato instantly felt a sharp pain in the left side of his head, his left shoulder sore. _What happened… I thought I killed,_ he groaned as he remembered the general pushing him against the wall. _He used just his hand… How?_ He coughed, pulling his arms around his body in an effort to keep himself warmer, his breath visible.

"You're up…" A voice said to him from the other side of what seemed like bars. "Where am I." Yamato demanded, standing and ignoring the pain in his side yelling at him to sit back down. "Northside. I placed you in this cell to contain you." The face of the general came into his view, Yamato never wanting to punch someone more.

"Contain me? Good luck…" Yamato placed his hand against the bar, willing the flame deep within him to singe the metal. No luck. No warmth. He pulled his hand away, confused at the absent of fire on his palm. "It's… It's marked with runes to keep you from using your ability. I can't risk that." Yamato shook his head, slamming his fist against the bar. "Curse you! The crown will hear about this and your little rebellion camp will be burned to the ground."

Tears could be seen in the general's eyes, he wiped them away quickly. "You know… You were once my hero… And it pains me that you still are," Takeura shook his head, turning and leaving his brother behind.

 _His hero? This young general doesn't know me. He doesn't want me to be his hero. I've done things that no man should ever have to do. I've killed for their pleasure,_ Yamato backed against the wall of the cell, confused and upset. _"Get out. We have gotten news that a larger rebellion is happening. Burn them all."_ He felt the thoughts intrude upon his, pushing his emotions to the side.

"I-I can't…" he quietly replied, scanning the cell for a way out. "The cell is marked, I can't fight it." He felt the chill crawl up the dark swirls on his skin, power being fed to his arm. _"Now, do as I say, pet. I know of the whereabouts of your pretty friend from all of those years ago."_ Yamato shuddered, what would they do to her? She's alive? She's alive.

This was all Yamato needed. Raising his fist, he smacked his knuckles against the wall of the cell, rock and debris crumbling to his feet.

 ***Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! I hope you all had an amazing New Year! I can't believe it is already 2018. I swear time FLIES. Anyway, thank you for keeping up with the story and I hope it is being enjoyed. Happy readings!**


	15. Faction 3: Her Daggers

Chapter 15: Her Daggers

 _"_ _That little girl was dead and in her place stood a cold-blooded killer."_

 _\- Reyna Pryde, "Unique: A New Breed"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

A weird silence filled the room as Joe, Kari, and Tai made their way into Mel's store. "Look like you guys saw a ghost…" He raised an eyebrow as Mimi followed Tai into the store. "And a new friend?" Mel grabbed her a towel, noticing the splattered black on her neck and arm from the Darklings. "You have something," he motioned to her body. "Thanks…" She mumbled, grabbing the towel as she tried her best to wipe off the mess.

The group silently made their way to the back, Kari excusing herself to go change out of the purple gown she had worn to the ball. Tai shrugged off his jacket, throwing it next to the coat rack. "Hey. The rack is their for a reason, pretty boy." Mel grunted, picking Tai's coat up and placing it on one of the hooks.

Joe slowly sat, clearing his mind. Mimi folded the towel, thanking Mel for his efforts as the sticky, black blood clung to her. "I probably just need a shower…" Mimi said, trying to lighten the mood with a giggle. Mel smiled, pointing her in the direction of Kari's small room.

Running his fingers through his hair, Tai sighed loudly. "… What just happened?" Joe raised an eyebrow, leaning his chin on his palm at the table. "You tell me, you were there too." The three men sat in silence as Tai and Joe both played the events back in their minds. _Sora remembers me? Remembers us? I thought she was going to kill me… Will she?_ Tai was lost in his thoughts.

Kari returned to the room, a dark grey dress hanging off her shoulders and clinging to her small frame. "You guys look… Lost?" She looked around the room, Mel shrugging when her gaze landed on him. "It's just Sora guys! She's not the threat we thought she was!"

Joe nodded slowly, "Yes… But she… Did you see how she tore through the Darklings? I don't think one even came close to landing a blow on her…" Joe was scared. Sora was a weapon finely crafted to strike every blow perfectly. "She almost killed me on the balcony again, mind you." Tai said, slumping down into a brown chair. Kari rolled her eyes, smirking. "I think we all know Sora would never be able to kill you." Tai looked away from Kari's gaze, blushing slightly. Joe chuckled. "Oh boy. Let's hope not. By the looks of it, we'd all lose if she took a swing at us."

Mel cleared his throat, "May I ask to be filled in? What happened at the ball that has you guys all shaken up like this?" Tai rolled his shoulders, stretching, "Well, all was going well. Then Sora, who I am sure will be here soon, dragged Joe out onto the balcony somehow," Joe tried to interrupt, being hushed by Kari, "So naturally, I followed because I recognized the woman as the one who tried to knife me down. Once we were out on the balcony, we had issues. Her friend stopped her from stabbing me and ending it there blah blah blah Mimi was hostage blaaaah Myotismon demanded Sora kill Mimi, Sora killed Lanus instead along with at least fifty-two darklings, and now we are here."

Mel blinked, "And people ask why I don't mingle with the nobles," he chuckled. "Lanus? The assassin captain is dead?" He nodded approvingly, "I like her already." Mimi hurried down the steps, drying her hair. "Like who? I'm Mimi." She smiled at Mel, "Sora. She seems deadly. I like a woman who can slice a man's neck when he's least expecting it."

Mimi giggled, "Yeah… It was… A sight?" She had always pictured Sora to be gentle and caring, not the toned killing machine at the ball. "I'm not sure what this means for the rebellion against the factions," Joe said from his chair, wanting to change the topic back to what was truly important.

Kari nodded, "I think there will definitely be changes. Hopefully we can get more information from our new additions."

 **-Faction 3: The Keep-**

Sam and Sora made their way to the Keep, making sure to slink through the shadows casted by the full moon and the buildings. "Should we use the front door, or…" Sora shook her head at Sam, pulling herself through the open window on the side. "I… I don't think any of the guest at the ball truly know who we are, so they can't arrest us…" Sora said quietly, slipping through the halls to check for any form of life.

"Hurry and grab what you need." She said to Sam as she climbed the stairs to her room, unzipping her dress with each step. Sam nodded, turning to head towards his room to change and grab his dark pants, shirt, and cloak.

She opened the door quietly to her room, her sleek dress slipping to the floor and puddling at her feet. _I've missed you…_ She smirked, grabbing her dark suit as she slipped into it, the fit tight and familiar. She checked the hidden compartments, the daggers were still in place. _Good… I left the others at the ball._ Grabbing her dark blue cloak and tying it around her shoulders, Sora turned to meet Sam back downstairs.

"Oh thank god," Sam said dramatically, "I missed seeing you in anything but a dress." She chuckled, shaking her head as she helped him quickly slip his cloak over his face. "Come on, I bet they're waiting for us." The two assassins slipped out of the window, climbing to the top of the roofs, their true homes.

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"And Mimi won again…" Joe sighed as he crossed through the circles drawn on the chalkboard. Smiling, Mimi clapped to herself. "I've always been the best at tic tac toe." Joe rolled his eyes, erasing the x's and o's. "Yeah yeah yeah… Any more challengers?"

"What're you guys doing?" Marla asked as she emerged from the storefront, her eyes scanned Mimi quickly before turning back to the group. "Doesn't look like planning…" Tai rolled his eyes, "Marla, we're waiting for others. This is Mimi." Mimi smiled, sinking back when Marla didn't return her friendly gesture. "Others… You mean you invited the assassins here." She crossed her arms, obviously displeased.

"Ah calm down. They won't hurt us," Tai waved off her concern. Marla shook her head, "I just don't think we should trus-" the group let out surprised gasps and yelps as two hooded figures fell through the skylight onto the table in the center of the room. "Trust who?" Replied the figure in the dark blue coat. She pulled back her hood, revealing her red hair.

Marla let out an annoyed growl, "You two, that's who. And why didn't you just use the front doors like everyone else?" Sam blinked at her, "Doors… Doors… I don't believe… Sora, do you know what a 'front door' is?" Sora shook her head, playing around. "Never heard of them… Sorry, but we only use windows and trap doors, maybe that's the word you were looking for." Marla grabbed her coat, turning to leave, "Don't make me regret this," she said as she stormed out the front door.

"She seems like she'd be fun at parties," Sam said as he jumped off of the table, landing softly on the ground. "Don't mind Marla, she means well," Kari said, smiling at the two new additions to the small group. Sora smiled back, hanging her cloak on the rack by the other coats. "Ah! Someone who knows to use the hooks. Refreshing!" Mel said, patting her on the shoulder.

Sora smiled, turning as her eyes met Mimi's. "I am so sorry," the words came out of both of their mouths quickly, Sora closing the gap between them to hug her. "Mimi I would never, you know that." Mimi nodded, her hands slipping on the fabric of Sora's suit. "I know, Sora… But where did you get this suit and does it come in pink?" Sora blinked, laughing at Mimi. "Mimi, I sadly do not know the answer to that. But it's fun… Watch," Sora flicked her wrist, a dagger appearing in her palm. "Holy shit. Deadly. I like it." Mimi nodded in approval.

Sora tucked her dagger back, moving to stand next to Sam. "Have you guys met Samuel?" Joe and Tai both nodded, "He saved us from you," Tai said. Sora nervously chuckled, "I was never going to kill you guys. Again, I'm sorry." Tai shrugged then went back to leaning casually in his chair.

Joe stood quickly, "I'm just going to ask what everyone else is wondering. Sora, what happened to you? How did you get… So good at killing?" Sora sighed, not expecting the question. She cleared her throat, making her way to sit in the chair next to Tai's. "How much time do you guys have to listen?" Her words were quiet, her gaze on the floor.

Sam sat next to Joe, biting his nails. _She never really told me all of it…_ He thought to himself. The group looked at each other, nodding. "Well… Okay.." Sora sighed.

 _-Faction 3-_

 _She awoke suddenly, her breath quick an anxious._ Where is everybody… _She frantically thought, looking around. Sora was in a dark alley, blood dripping from her forehead. Pushing to her feet, a burning sensation shot up her arm and curved around her back. "Ouch… Why…" She looked at her arm, the swirls a black color. "Ah! There you are," a man's voice was yelling for her at the end of the alley._

 _Sora slowly turned, the look of confusion on her face. "Who are you?" The man grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly down the street. "H-Hey!" "No time to talk. You've wasted enough of it." He pulled her into a tall building, throwing her to the ground. A boy with dark red hair looked up at her from a chair, but quickly averted his gaze back to a book. She pushed up from the floor, turning to look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about…"_

 _The man shook his head, kneeling down to grab her face, "Lanus. I am Lanus. Your captain…" He pushed her face to the side, letting go as he stood back up. "Your training starts at dawn. You should wear the suit." Sora slowly stood as she watched the man leave, rubbing her cheeks where his hands just were._

 _"_ _You're in the assassins Keep," the boy at the table said to her, closing his book as he straightened. "That was Lanus. Do as he says and you won't die." Sora nodded slowly, "I'm Samuel, but you can call me Sam." He smiled at her, Sora smiled nervously back, "Sora… Nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Come on, I'll show you around." Sam showed Sora the kitchen and introduced her to the other assassins. "They usually come and go. You'll probably be a live in like me." She nodded, pretending she knew what he meant. "And this is your room." Sora slipped into the small space, wishing it was warmer. "And that's the death suit he wants you in." Sora raised an eyebrow, eyeing the suit. "Death suit?" She questioned, "I can't wear this… It's way too tight."_

 _Sam chuckled, "Well, better get used to it. I'm guessing you're his next big star. I hope blood doesn't scare you…" Sam left her room, waving on his way out._

 _Sora let out a shaky breath, sinking down onto the hard bed._ Where is everyone… I hope they're safe, _she worried about her friends. Curling into herself, Sora closed her eyes._

 _A year had passed since Lanus had found Sora in the alley. He smiled darkly, watching as his prodigy sliced through the targets, throwing daggers when needed, never missing. She had learned the grace, though that took the most training. Flipping through the air, Sora silently landed, her dagger slicing across the throat of the dummy. Through her year of being in the Keep, Sora had learned that she had an ability that enhanced her senses and strength, making jumping and flipping easier for her._

 _Sora stood up, sheathing her daggers back into her suit. She smiled victoriously,_ A new record, _"You could be faster." She heard Lanus say from behind her, "Alway such a disappointment. I saved you in that alley…" He raised his hand, the back of it connecting with her chin. She held back her scream of pain, letting him think it had no effect. She was used to this, the pain and abuse. It's how Lanus showed dominance. "Yes… I could be faster. Forgive me captain." She bowed her head._

 _Lanus snickers, running his finger slowly down her cheek. "Oh it's alright. Maybe you could apologize in other ways…" His words snaked into her mind, an uncomfortable feeling pressed down on her shoulders. She looked away, shivering as his fingers left her skin. "Again. Faster this time." Sora nodded, not hesitating as she went through the course, faster and stealthier._

 _Three years… It had been three years since she was found. Sora slowly sat up in bed, groaning at the pain in her back. He had beat her for missing a single step. Just one step. She slowly walked to the bathroom, lifting her shirt to examine the dark purple and red bruises that decorated her skin. She hissed as she pushed gently, testing the pain._ Damnit… These ones are sensitive.

 _Pulling her shirt over her head, Sora slipped into her suit, ready for whatever Lanus had planned today. "Morning, Sora." The brunette girl that had been bunking with her, Kay, smiled at her. "Hey Kay. Sleep well?" Kay shrugged, slipping a dagger into the holster on her thigh. "Oh you know, one more job and I'm out of here."_

 _The girl had become one of Sora's close friends, though she wasn't a live in. Kay was a bit younger than Sora, but had been working longer than her. Lanus had yet to give Sora any jobs, saying she needed to learn one final tactic. "Kay. Sora." The voice belonged to Lanus. "You two will train together today."_

 _Confused, Kay questioned him, "What? But Captain, you assigned me a job." Lanus shook his head, "Ah. Forget it. We can get him later. Basement." The girl's exchanged looks, but headed down the stairs to the musty basement._

 _The air was stale and old. Sora crunched her face, "Lanus, can I ask you why we're in the basement?" Lanus smiled, a dark gesture. Sora suddenly wished she didn't ask. Gripping Kay's wrist, Lanus chained the small brunette to the wall._

 _"_ _Wh-What are you doing?" Kay asked nervously. "Sora has one more tactic to learn…" Lanus grabbed a dagger, facing Sora. "My dear, Sora. What did I tell you about making friends?" Sora slowly shook her head, swallowing. "T-To not make them… They only drag you down."_

 _"_ _Precisely…" Lanus smiled, running the dagger down Kay's forearm and drawing blood. "Friends… Love… In a world of death, all will hold you back." Kay's breathing quickened, "And today… I'll teach you interrogation tactics." Sora tried to remain calm._ Torture. He wants me to learn a lesson. Not to make friends. _She nodded, Kay began to cry._

 _Lanus turned back to Kay, his dagger against her cheek. "Now, love. Tell us why you suddenly showed up to our Keep?" Kay shook her head, her words shaky, "I-I don't… I was looking for work is all.." Lanus raised an eyebrow, slowly running his dagger across her soft skin. The red blush coated his blade, stinging her pale face. "Nuh uh uh… We don't like liars, right Sora?"_

 _Sora's crimson eyes met Kay's pleading green ones._ I have to survive. No friends. _Sora shook her head, pulling a dagger out. "Yes captain. We don't like liars." Kay sobbed, "Now Kay, what can you tell us?" Lanus now position his dagger against her other cheek, "Tyler Roul! Roul publishing… Please…" She pleaded. Lanus liked what he heard, but still drug his dagger against her skin, the blood pouring faster._

 _"_ _And Roul? What about him? He seems like a quiet fellow…" His dagger was now at her throat. "Rebellion! Against Lord Myotismon. I… I was sent here to study your tactics and targets." Lanus pulled his dagger back, hearing what he wanted. "Ah! Perfect. See? That wasn't too bad…" Kay laughed nervously, "Sora? Finish her. No traitors can live."_

 _Sora's eyes widened and Kay went back to sobbing, harder this time. "Sora? We don't have all day." Sora had never killed anyone before, let alone someone she had grown to like. Raising her dagger, Sora looked to Lanus, her nodded._ No friends. _She raised it to the side, Kay's gaze pleading._ Don't trust anyone. _In one quick swipe, blood gushed from Kay's throat, spilling at Sora's feet._

 _Four years since she had been forced to join the keep. It was night, the air cool. She was on a rooftop with Sam her partner, scoping out Roul as they finished a job. A store merchant had been threatening Lanus for money, so naturally the two had to end him._

 _Roul stepped out of Mel's Goods, a location Sam and Sora never shared with Lanus. "He can't know… Those are my friends." Sora always told Sam. The pair watched him, Sora's chest ached as she fought the urge to run and hug him. Taichi. Her best friend before the Reckoning._

 _"_ _Well boss… We finished the job… Race you back home?" Sam said._ Home. _She would never refer to the keep as home, but Sora stood, winking as she swiftly jumped to the next top._

 _In four years Sora had the blood of 312 men on her hands, and 215 groups of guards, all in one year of actually being allowed to accept jobs. Her and Sam were the only assassins allowed to reside in the Keep, no one else could be trusted. For the past years, Lanus had beat the hope and life out of Sora, leaving nothing but a woman who only knew killing._

 _Killing was the only activity that gave Sora a rush, but she felt herself growing numb to it. This scared her. Sam and her had been planning to join a rebellion, both hating Lanus equally and more everyday. The physical and emotional scars Lanus had given Sora could never be erased._

 _-End of Flashback-_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"And the rest is just repetitive… We were never going to kill you guys…" The room was silent, all eyes on Sora and Sam. Tai placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to…" He didn't have the words. Sora shook her head, standing. "It's okay. I've had time to… I don't know. What's next. Rebellion?"

 ***Author's Note**

 **Hello readers! I hope this chapter wasn't too long, but I couldn't help myself! I wanted to show a bit of darkness, maybe more will be revealed later on. Thank you for reading once again :)**


	16. Faction 3: Plans and Betrayal

Chapter 16: Plans and Betrayal

 _"_ _A hero is somebody who voluntarily walks into the unknown."_

 _\- Tom Hanks_

 **-Faction 3-**

"Alright, guys. Plan time." Tai clapped his hands together, standing from his chair to spread a map across the table. He nibbled his bottom lip, scanning the map. "… I've got nothing." Kari rolled her eyes and nudged her brother, pushing her way to the center of the map.

"Well first off, it's going to be hard to come up with a plan without Marla," Kari glanced at the door the captain of the guard stormed out of minutes before, "but that seems to be the least of our problems. Secondly, I recommend we find a place to even start…" Joe nodded in agreement.

"What about Izzy? Does he have any information of faction 1?" Joe asked Tai, resulting in a shrug from the man. "Oh! I gave Izzy a journal recently," Mimi added, "I think it outlined a few things about the reckoning, but I'm not one to read about someone else so…" Her words trailed off, Sora smiled at her friend.

"You kids are hopeless," Mel said from the large doorway leading to his shop. It was past closing, leaving the front door locked. "Come on, you have at least one Jumper, two lethal weapons, and some strange girl straight from a different faction." He motioned to the two assassins and Mimi., "you can start anywhere."

Sora nodded as she stood, beginning to pace the room. "Yeah… Before Sam and I arrived at the ball, Lanus was talking about power rising in faction 1. Power linked to Myotismon." Sam nodded, "He could only mean the cousins. Those two are crazy…"

Tai blinked, confused, "You two know about the cousins?" Mimi raised her hand, adding herself to the list of people aware of the wild antics of the crown in faction 1. "Yeah, they're pretty ruthless. And… They have Yamato…" Mimi's response resulted in a loud sigh from Tai.

"Lemme guess, he's their perfect weapon. Meaning he was sent to destroy Northside, aka Takeura's rebellion camp. Faction 1 is about to be a shit show if we don't do something fast," said Tai, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or it already is a shit show," Sam said.

"I have an idea," everyone turned towards Joe curiously, "how about we find out what we can here, using all of our skills, and see where that takes us." Sora nodded slowly, "Sure. Sam and I can prowl the rooftops and listen into conversations, Tai can pose as Roul, Kari can see what she can get out of people… And…" She looked between Joe and Mimi, "Joe and I can figure something out, you guys do your things!" Mimi said, smiling.

Sora shrugged, "Alright, good enough for me. Sam and I will split up and cover more ground." She smiled at her companion, grabbing her cloak off of the hook as she slipped it back over her body. "After you," she said, motioning to the window. Sam chuckled, slipping out of the exit into the cool night air.

Pausing at the window, Sora turned back to the group, "Guys. Don't get yourselves killed okay? I can't be in multiple places at once, but if you need help literally just yell. My hearing is preeettttttty good these days." Winking, the redhead entered the cold night.

Kari chuckled to herself, standing as she turned to leave the shop. 'Welp, I guess I'll go act as the damsel who just witnessed a massacre at her most anticipated ball. How will I ever find closure…" She waved over her shoulder as she headed to the side of town the nobility resided in.

Mimi and Joe both eyed Tai, laughing quietly at how overwhelmed he seemed to be. "Oh c'mon Taichi, everyone else is relaxed about this situation. Well, so far anyway." Tai shot a small glare at Joe, only resulting in a louder laugh from Mimi.

Tai didn't say a word as he grabbed his coat, slipping his arms into the sleeves as he fell into the persona of Lord Tyler Roul.

"Hm. You'd think finding out that the woman you've always admired doesn't actually want to kill you would put you in a better mood," Mimi said, watching the door. "Right? If anything it has made him more… Worried…" Joe sighed, tapping his chin. "You mentioned something about a journal? Lord Roul is a publisher. Perhaps he has some record of it."

Mimi stood quickly, clapping excitedly, "Yes! Let's search. I really want something to do in this fun little plan."

Tai slowly walked down the cold, dark streets of faction 3. He was going between different approaches of how to gain more information. _Maybe I should go straight to the castle and reveal myself as a jumper who's head of the rebellion,_ he smirked. Wouldn't that be fun. Tai was going between confronting Marla on what she has learned, or jumping to faction 2 to just avoid conflict for awhile. _Nah. I can't leave them… Maybe faction 1 needs me…_ "Wh-What?!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a dagger pinning the fabric of the shoulder of his coat to the wood building by his side. He pulled, trying to free himself, but with no success. "You know you're still on my to kill list…" The voice came from the roof next to him. He sighed in relief, smiling, as the familiar figure looked down at him, twirling a dagger between her fingers.

"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?" He asked. She chuckled, gracefully pushing off of the roof. "Hm. I haven't decided how important you are yet." She smiled back at him, walking to face him. "Tell me, Lord Roul," she said his name with air quotes, "where are you off to to find out more information."

Tai looked at her, trying to pull his arm free again, but failing once more. "Well, I was thinking to see if Marla could help out," Sora raised her eyebrow at the mention of Marla, "or I was going to jump to faction 1." He noticed she looked at the ground at the mention of faction 1.

"Taichi… Faction 1 isn't a place anyone wants to be, or should be, right now. Just focus on the task at hand, okay?" She softly smiled at him, "As for Marla, good luck. I think she's more than a bit mad that you've let not one, but two assassins onto your rebellion team."

He chuckled, "Yeah, she'll get over it. Hopefully." His brown eyes looked over at her, tracing her profile as she looked at the sky, studying the stars. "Hey Sor?" She didn't avert her gaze, "Hm?" He cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through… After the reckoning with no one there to help you through it."

He noticed that his words made something in her eyes darken, but she was great at hiding it. "It's okay, Taichi. I've had time to recover. It's made me stronger in the end," she turned towards him, giving him a reassuring smile. "But I did miss you and I'm happy my dagger missed your throat that night." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyway, I should get going…" She turned to slink into the shadows, hesitating. "Please don't do anything stupid. I didn't like not having you around." He nodded to her, smiling. "Promise… Wait, Sora!" He yelled at her as she turned down the dark alley. "My arm?!" He pulled against the dagger again, her laugh echoing against the wall. He shook his head, smiling as he struggled to free the fabric. _Welcome back, Sora._

Kari padded down the paved roads of the nobility town of faction 3. She sighed, wondering where to start, the cool air making her breath fog up. _Where do I even start… Everyone is probably too shaken up to even talk about simple subjects._

She crossed her arms, stopping as she noticed a red headed man heading her way… Quickly. _Oh dear god please not tonight._ Not hesitating, Kari turned right, her feet hitting the ground quickly. _Sora did say to yell…_ She opened her mouth, ready to yell for help.

The yell caught in her throat from the surprise of a dead end. She looked side to side, turning around slowly as she backed against the wall. Nowhere to go. _Why now?_ Her breathing quickened as she heard footsteps getting closer. She closed her eyes.

"Kari?" A man's voice, who was very out of breath, said to her from the entry of the ally. "Why did you run?" The girl peeled her eyes opened, gasping excitedly. "Izzy?!" She stood, closing the space as she hugged him close. "I'm sorry… Everyone is just on edge at the moment…"

He nodded, understanding. "I've heard… Lanus' murder spread quickly… Along with the slaughtering of multiple darklings. But I'm not complaining." She chuckled, pulling away. "What brings you to faction 3, Izzy?"

Izzy was bad at hiding his feelings, making him an open book. "Izzy…" He inhaled deeply. "It's… It's Takeura. Him and Yamato…" Kari shook her head, "Takeura and Yamato what?"

"Kari, faction 1 is close to its end. The crown caught wind of the rebellion and sent Yamato after them. He is set on killing and ending everyone associated with the plans," he let out a shaky breath, "and Yamato has already killed a few soldiers… With his random ice powers?"

Kari hugged herself, looking at the ground. "Ice powers… I mean I know some of us have abilities, but ice powers?" She shook her head, "We have to tell the others… Is there a way to get us all to faction 1." Izzy shrugged, "Not that I know of, but I have Jumped with Mimi before, meaning it is possible." Kari nodded, grabbing Izzy's arm and pulling him back towards Mel's Goods.

Sora made off down the alley, smiling to herself as she heard the last of Tai struggling to remove the dagger from his coat. _He can keep it, but I hope he doesn't need it._ She pulled herself up onto the roof, giving her a better view of the path Tai was heading. _So he is checking up on Marla,_ she thought as she watched him turn down the street to the castle.

Marla made Sora nervous. Not because she was a gorgeous, strong woman, but because Marla didn't trust Sora… So Sora, naturally, didn't trust Marla. _Sora. You're an assassin. No one should trust you._ The voice in her head did have a point, but she rolled her eyes, finding it to be wrong.

She silently trailed Tai to the gate entrance of the castle, _I can't just walk in…_ She groaned in frustration, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Deciding that scaling the side of the castle to the back door was a bit too dangerous, for the back side of the castle was a steep cliff that led to dark, swirling fog. _I could scale to that window…_ She decided on that. She silently made her way to the side of the castle, slicing the throats of only three darklings, _not bad._

Rubbing her hands together, Sora began to climb the stone side of the cold, slick castle. She shivered as the dark fog licked at her ankles. A bead of swear slid down her forehead, halfway there. Reaching for a stone, Sora's hand slipped, leaving her dangling. "Oh are you serious…"

She swung herself up, hoping the next stone wouldn't slip. It didn't. _No time to celebrate_ , she thought as she finally made it to the window, pulling herself inside.

The room was dark and cold, no sliver of light given. She dug deep within herself, using her ability to improve her eyesight and hearing. _Nothing… Weird…_ She crouched and silently walked along the wall, feeling for a door. She felt her fingers wrap around a door handle. She silently pulled it, the door opening with a small creak.

Peaking her head into the hallway, Sora was surprised to see no darklings. _Almost like they were expecting… Tai._ Her eyes widened. Turning down the hallway, Sora quickly made her way to what she thought would be the center of the castle.

Thoughts flew through her head. _How did they know this would be the plan? They must have known he was Roul… How would they know? Is he dead? Am I going to be too late?_ She was out of breath, her lungs screaming for oxygen, she still hadn't ran into any guards.

Her ears picked up on muffled voices, "Ah… Roul… Or should I say, Taichi Kamiya?" A dark, deep voice said. _Myotismon._ "How long has it been? 5 years?" Sora could hear the sarcasm in his words. "I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord." _Oh Tai. He knows._ Sora pressed her ear harder against the wall, trying to listen for movement.

"Oh don't play stupid…" She heard footsteps. Multiple footsteps. _The guards. Darklings. A lot of them._ "Marla has given me all of the information I need…" Though it wasn't time to feel triumphant, Sora couldn't help but giver herself a mental high five. "Guards… Take him." That's when she heard multiple types of movements, feet and swords.

Not wanting to risk staying hidden for much longer, Sora flicked her wrists, releasing daggers into her palms, and turned to enter the room.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Sorry about the slower updates lately! Life has been getting a but crazy! I might have to step aside and write a few one shots until I come back to this one. Thank you for reading :)**


	17. Faction 3: Quick Thinking

Chapter 17: Quick Thinking

 _"_ _We must live together as brothers or perish together as fools."_

 _\- Martin Luther King Jr._

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Yamato blinked, flexing his fingers as he studied his hand. _I just… Punched through that wall…_ He felt a chill of power climb his arm, urging him to continue. Not wasting anymore time, Yamato stepped through the cracked stone, the guards surrounding him raising their voices to alert the town.

"The prisoner! He has es-" His alert was cut short by a sharp icicle slicing through his neck. Water rose at the tips of Yamato's fingers, the liquid turning into ice as he flicked his fingers at the remaining guards. _"Yes… Destroy them all…"_ Lillian's whispers tickled his ears, coaxing him to continue.

"Yamato!" He heard his name screamed behind him. Turning quickly, Yamato came face to face with his brother. "Oh, the general," Yamato said, a devious smirk painted across his lips, "I suppose you've come to try and stop me." His reply wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I came to do." Takeura clenched his fists, wind swirling in response.

 **-Faction 3: The Dark Palace-**

Tai swallowed nervously, fiddling his thumbs as he tried his best to keep his composure. _He knows who I am. Sora was right, Marla shouldn't have been trusted._ "Ah… Roul… Or should I say, Taichi Kamiya?" A dark, deep voice said. _Shit. He definitely knows who I am._ "How long has it been? 5 years?" Tai tried his best not to stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord."

"Oh don't play stupid…" Tai was shaken out of his worry as he heard swords being drawn on both of his sides. His head snapped back to Myotismon, his fingers reaching to grab the dagger Sora had left in his sleeve. "Now, Taichi. Tell me where your friends are hiding."

Tai shook his head, "No… I would never tell you!" Myotismon growled, standing to his full height of 6 foot 9 inches. Tai didn't budge. He stood triumphantly, holding the gaze of the Lord Myotismon. An unsettling smirk tugged at the edge of Myotismon's lips. Tai tapped into the ability the reckoning had left him with; the ability to see the movements an opponent would take next.

Taichi wasn't a skilled fighter. His strange and unique ability had saved him many times on the street. If Myotismon was thinking of going right, Tai would see it before it happened, allowing him to dodge a blow or land one. Tai looked up, his brown eyes darting around the room to count the Darklings. _Nine. Only nine._ He let out a small sigh of relief. _I can take nine…_ He shook his head, remembering that Myotismon should also be factored in.

Movement. The Darklings would be drawing their swords, closing in on him. Myotismon wouldn't make a move.

As he predicted, the darklings drew their swords, moving quickly to close in on him. Tai moved fast. He jumped to his left, ducking just under the swing of a darkling, catching the side of a sword with his dagger. Myotismon watched, chuckling to himself. "Ah. A better fighter than I had thought…"

Tai grunted, pushing against the force of the sword he had caught. Other Darkling lunged for him, but Tai thought quickly. He released his hold on the sword, letting the momentum of the other sword land and slice through the attacking Darkling. _One down…_

Tai didn't hesitate, he slammed his dagger into the back of another Darkling. _Two…_ Myotismon still smirked, nodding at the performance in front of him. Black blood began to paint the deep red floor below from Tai's slashing into the Darklings.

 _Three… Four…_ He let out a hiss as he felt a sword slide up his forearms, his red blood joining the deep black liquid on the ground. _C'mon Tai… Five more._ As he turned to catch a Darkling to his left, Tai jumped in surprise as a dagger flew through the air, ending the Darkling for him. _Royal blue blade… Black handle…_ He looked towards the large doors just in time to see Sora releasing her grip on another dagger. Another Darkling down.

He knew it wasn't great for her to barge in and help, but a part of Tai smiled at the fact that she was worried enough to follow. _Classic Sora._ He watched her in awe. The petite redhead moved with the grace of a cat, ducking under a sword swung at her, her arms outstretched with daggers to cut the shins of the Darklings as she slid on her knees.

Sora stood, the black blood speckled across her cheeks. She flashed Tai a smirk, fire burning in her eyes. _She… Enjoys this…_ Tai sheathed his dagger in his pocket, watching her move and take care of the final three Darklings with the ease of a trained predator. Myotismon smirked, crossing his arms as the final of his guards were taken down.

Tai released a breath he had been holding. _Wow…_ Sora did have the ability to heighten her senses, giving her a way to hear better and move swifter, but even still her killing the Darklings was more like a choreographed dance.

Sora barely broke a sweat. She turned, facing Tai but looking past him at Myotismon. "Ah. Impressive," Myotismon said, followed by a slow clap. Tai stood still, watching Sora while she quickly moved to his side, her crimson eyes running over him and stopping a little longer on his cut.

"I thought Taichi would have to be forced to reveal the whereabouts of his friends… But you… The most dangerous of them all… were quite easy to draw out," he said the words as if he was playing a game. Tai wasn't sure what to make of the exchange. His brown eyes bounced between the two.

Sora smiled back, playing along. "Yes… Trained by the best, my Lord." She finished her sentence in a mocking manner, Tai's eyes widening. "This is true, but I'm afraid he's no longer with us…" Myotismon fake pouted, bowing his head to remember Lanus. "How's your mark?" He raised his hand, flicking his fingers.

The movement sent a shock up Sora's arm and through her back, the sensation traveling up the dark swirls that covered her skin. She let out a groan, trying her best to fight the urge to give in and lie on the ground. "Now now… You may not react as I please, but I can feel it's effect." He let go of his grip. Sora didn't show how relieved she was. Myotismon frowned, but snapped his fingers.

From the blood on the ground rose at least twenty-five Darklings. "I must get going… You two have fun now…" He let out a dark laugh, pulling his cloak around him as he disappeared in a cloud of bats.

Tai and Sora spun quickly, back to back as the Darklings began to circle them.

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

Mimi sighed, tossing another one of the old leather bound books into the growing pile. "Joe," she said dramatically, "there's nothing here. We should've gone out exploring like everyone else." Joe chuckled at Mimi, closing the book he was currently flipping through. "Mimi, I doubt there is anything more exciting happening to the others."

"Yeah… You're probably right," she sighed, reaching for another book, hoping for more clues. "It's just… Joe… Have you ever experienced weird abilities since the reckoning?" Joe shrugged, eyeing her. "Hm… Well I will say I have developed quite the knack for healing. Why?"

Mimi let out a long breath, "Oh. Well I've developed quite the knack to shoot fire out of my fingers." Joe nodded, "That's interes- Wait, what?" He eyed her warily, blinking slowly. "Mimi, fire? From your hands?" She smiled, giggling at his reaction. "Oh Joe you're so funny. Yes! Fire." She snapped her fingers, a spark forming into a small flame on her pointer finger. Joe jumped back in surprise, swallowing nervously. "Th-That's great, Mimi. Um… Please put it out." Mimi smiled playfully, extinguishing the fire on her finger.

"So, please elaborate on your newfound ability," Mimi said, closing yet another book. "I just… Taichi would go out… For days, sometimes weeks… And come back practically mangled," he shivered at the memories, "Anyway, I'd be able to heal him. Well, quicker than he would have healed on his own, if at all."

"Yamato could shoot ice from his fingers… I only saw him do it once, but it happened," Mimi said quietly. Joe opened his mouth to reply, but his words were stopped by the front door of the shop being swung open.

Mimi and Joe blinked in surprise, "Izzy?!" Mimi stood, running to pull her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?" Kari shuffled in behind him, pushing the pile of books aside to make herself a place to sit. Joe felt the air change to something more serious. He set the current book down and turned to Kari, sitting across from her.

"Faction 1 is falling," she said quietly, "the crown has discovered Northside." Joe nodded, listening. "They sent their fighter to take care of the camps." Kari hesitated, checking to see if Mimi was in earshot. "Yamato… Their best fighter is Yamato." Joe sat back, sighing loudly. "And how are we going to help with this? None of us can Jump except for Tai… And Izzy I suppose."

Izzy smiled warily, "There is no helping Faction 1 right now. Takeura has to try his best to take care of it on his own." A worried look flashed across Mimi's fair features. "Is Yamato…" Her words tapered off into worried breaths. The others just looked at the floor, unsure of how to respond.

"We have to get all of us into the same faction… Faction 1 preferably," Izzy said, "that faction is the heart of the power. Myotismon may have his palace located here, but the royals of faction 1 hold more power than is let on." The other three nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"Celina, a woman from faction 1 who is part of the rebellion, slips me information every now and then. I Jumped to faction 1 to pass the journal Mimi found in faction 2 to Takeura. During that trip, Celina warned me that all of us coming together would result in… Well situations we wouldn't find desirable. She had a way of knowing what was going to happen." He sighed heavily, "we just need to be careful is all."

The room was silent as the group digested the words, a nervous energy set in. A few minutes passed, the silence interrupted once again by the front door swinging open. This time Sora rushed in, clearing the table quickly, black blood of the Darklings covering her skin. "We need to make space!" She turned to Joe, "Healer, right?" He nodded slowly, unsure why she exclaimed that.

Sam grunted as he stepped into the room, a half conscious Tai being held up by the assassin. Kari gasped, her eyes sticking to the deep red blood that was pulling from a cut in his stomach. "Tai!" She rushed towards his side, only to be told to move by Sam. "Move! We need to get him help. We can coo over his injuries later." Kari drew back, sitting back onto the ground.

Joe stood quickly, clearing his throat as he fell into his role of healer, one he was beginning to become too comfortable in. "Sam," Sora said, "I cleared the table. He can't climb the stairs, so this will have to do." Sam nodded, quickly pulling Tai to the table and helping him lie on his back.

Tai groaned, hissing as Joe moved his hand to look at his side. "What happened…" Tai chuckled, "I almost had them." Sora rolled her eyes, pressing a cold towel to his forehead. "You left your side exposed. The only thing you almost had was death." He flashed her a nervous smile, "Yeah, but you were there to help so wasn't too- Damn Joe careful!" Joe peaked up, "Sorry… It's pretty deep." Kari soon joined Sora, standing next to Tai as she observed with worried eyes.

Sam leaned against the wall, watching anxiously with Mimi and Izzy. Joe closed his eyes, focusing his energy over Tai's injury. Sora watched in awe, the wound clotting and scabbing within minutes. "Wow…" she whispered, going through the times in her mind she could have used something like that.

Joe lifted his hands, smiling triumphantly at his work. "You should be fine," he said, "just don't do anything stupid until it heals up." Tai sat up, rubbing his side, "no promises… Thank you, Joe." Joe nodded, clearing his throat as he met the shocked eyes of everyone in the room. "It's just a small thing I've picked up…" Mimi nodded slowly, "You really can heal… Quickly to say the least." Izzy agreed, scratching his chin.

"Okay," Tai slung his legs off of the table, standing. "Now that that's over, any news?" Everyone seemed to avoid his gaze. "Faction 1…" Kari said, "It's going down. Like badly, Taichi." Tai nodded, "We can't all go. That would expose us too much. We have to bring them to us."

Sora bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. "How would we do that? They wouldn't willingly come to this shit hole faction. It's Magnus and Lillian for crying out loud." Mimi chuckled in agreement. "We have to try," Tai replied, resulting in a shrug from Sora as she moved to Sam's side, avoiding contact from Tai.

Out of the whole group, Sam and Sora seemed to be the most reserved. The two of them kept to themselves, exchanging whispers that only the two of them could pick up on because of their ability to enhance their senses. _They're still unsure…_ Thought Tai, feeling a pang of jealousy that Sora trusted the other assassin with her secrets rather than himself.

"Sora and I are going to keep watch," Sam said, pulling his cloak over his head, "now that Myotismon is alerted, we should keep security high." Sora nodded, her cloak covering her shoulders. "Let me know what you guys decide on… Please stay safe…" Her eyes lingered on Tai's, a silent warning to stay out of trouble.

Before the others could protest, the two assassins slipped out to watch the store. "Strange pair. Sora was never one to be wary," Mimi observed, watching the door as it closed. "She's been through a lot since the reckoning…" Kari replied, "I wouldn't trust much either." Mimi nodded sadly.

"Alright, plans." Joe said, clapping his hands together, snapping the others out of their thoughts. "We have to get Yamato to Jump with me to faction 3," Izzy said in deep thought. Mimi blinked, an idea flashing through her thoughts. "Me… He would come for me." Tai raised an eyebrow, obviously missing something, but Izzy smiled triumphantly. "Great idea. Great thinking. Excellent thought. Ama-" "Izzy! We get it. Mimi had a good idea." Kari said, chuckling.

"Sorry… Shall we start then?" The room nodded, watching Izzy as he pressed his hand against the wall, readying himself to Jump to faction 1.

 ***Author's Note**

 **Sorry again for the late update! I'm in the middle of grad school applications and they are kicking my butt! I hope you all enjoyed this, or some of it! Let me know what you guys think. Happy readings :)**


	18. Faction 3: Wole Again

Chapter 18: Whole Again

 _"_ _My heart only ever had one thought, one want. One need. Despite all, in spite of all… All my heart ever wanted is you."_

 _\- Stephanie Laurens, "The Edge of Desire"_

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Roof-**

The two assassins pulled themselves up using the slick ledge of the damp roof. The night was chillier, the wind cooling the fresh Darkling blood the still covered Sora's skin. She was used to having the blood of others on her hands, a feeling she wasn't sure she would ever be freaked out about anymore. The woman was deep in thought, a piece of her still worried about Tai's injuries. _Come on… Don't go soft on the world. Enough has been taken from you. It's best to not care._

"You alright?" The question came from Sam, the man pulling himself up next to her mid question. She gave him an unconvincing smile, nodding. "How come I don't believe you… Was it that bad?" Sora looked at the horizon.

The thing is, the fight between her, Taichi, and the Darklings was simple. Should have been simple. But he got brave and comfortable and let down his guard. Sora's memory blurred at this point. She had lunged, her dagger landing as always. That's when she heard Tai groan in pain, the sound of blood spilling on the dark tile below his body. She reacted quickly, the final Darklings meeting the same end as the others. Death.

She caught Taichi before his shocked body had hit the floor, enhancing her strength to carry his weight. Sora did struggle a bit, for Tai was almost a foot taller than her. Dragging him the best she could, Sora made it to the courtyard of the palace, holding back worried tears as she watched the blood pool under Taichi's body and the color drain from his face.

 _"_ _Tai… Stay with me, okay? You're going to be fine…" Sora said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Tai had weakly smiled at her, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Joe… Get me to Joe. He can heal." Sora nodded, hating how upset she was. As an assassin, she was trained to see death and pain as things that happen, not things to be cried over._

 _Tai leaned against Sora, the small redhead now supporting his whole weight. Unconscious. Taichi was unconscious. Her breathing was quick and uneven, her legs starting to give out. That's when she felt the weight being lifted off of her and distributed to another body. Sam. Sam was there now._

"Hm? Oh. No it's fine… Everyone gets stabbed." Sora shrugged it off, putting on her best mask. "Like Lanus always said, an assassin only keeps companions. Those who are easily disposed of, not felt for." Her words sounded numb and Sam gave her an uneasy look.

"Yeah… But Lanus is dead. You killed him, remember?" She nodded, "yeah, but I can't help but wonder if his words were true. Especially in a world split into three factions." Sam just nodded, not responding. The two sat in silence, watching the moon cross the horizon.

 **-Faction 1: Northside-**

Izzy grunted as he slammed into the cool earth on faction 1. He rubbed the back of his neck, rolling a kink out of his right shoulder. _You'd think I'd get better at that._ He chuckled at himself, brushing his dark jeans.

"You're back… Why?" He turned towards the female voice, smiling as his eyes met Celina. "Good to see you too," he replied jokingly. The smile he had hoped for tugged at the corners of her lips, a gleam in her eyes. He reached out, caressing her cheek softly in his hand"Why are you here, Izzy?" Her words were quiet, hushed.

Izzy cleared his throat, removing his hand and licking his lips out of nervousness. "I… We, the others, have joined together in faction 3. The only two missing are Takeura and Yamato," he said. Celina looked to the ground, "well, they're both here. No promises on how smoothly things are going. Yamato took out most of our guards. He can… Shoot ice…" Izzy nodded, his feet beginning to pace. "I have a plan to get him to Jump with me. Both of them." This made Celina confused.

"I thought you couldn't Jump with others," she questioned him. Izzy smiled nervously, "I'm going to have to hope that's not true. I did it once before, maybe this time I'll be just as lucky." Celina raised an eyebrow, chuckling at his confidence. "Just be careful, Yamato seems like he's not one to hesitate when it comes to killing." Izzy gave her a reassuring smile. Celina turned to leave, but quickly turned back. She hesitated for a moment before closing the gap between her and Izzy. Softly, she pressed her lips to his before turning back and leaving him.

Izzy hurried through the small alleys of Northside, trying his best to remain quiet in the silence of the town. _Where are they_ , he thought to himself. He turned a corner, the two brothers appearing in his view.

Takeura was surrounded by wind and Yamato had ice on his fingertips. _You know, Izzy, maybe you should let them sort it out…_ He jumped as Yamato shot a sharp piece of ice at his brother, Takreura deflecting it with a strong gust. "Yamato! This is useless! Side with me and I can help!" Takeura was trying his best to reason with his brother, but to seemed like a lost cause.

Yamato gritted his teeth, trying to stand his ground as the wind hit him at full force. "No! No one can help me. They won't let that happen!" By they, Yamato meant the crown. They were always in his head, always watching. "Don't you remember? You're my brother!" Takeura was shouting over his winds, his face flushed in disbelief and anger. Yamato shot another piece of ice in response.

Izzy couldn't believe his eyes. How could Yamato not remember? Breathing deeply, Izzy jumped from the shadows, waving his hands like a mad man. "STOP BOTH OF YOU STOP." Takeura's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. Yamato lowered his hands from the distraction. "We have to leave! Please!" Izzy was focusing more on Yamato, not trusting the older brother.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked, his face in a snarl of anger from being interrupted. "I'll tell you later, but you two have to come with me. It's…" Takeura was worried. He didn't know where Izzy was going with this. "It's Mimi!"

It worked. Yamato blinked, the ice on his hands melting to water and falling to his feet. "Mimi…" He whispered her name, "take me to her. Where is she?" Yamato was demanding, just what Izzy needed.

Reaching his hand out, Izzy beckoned for Yamato to take it. Yamato didn't hesitate. He grabbed Izzy's hand, eyeing as Takeura grabbed the other. "But what about Northdife?" Takeura asked. Izzy smiled, "I think it's in good hands…" Celina would be just fine.

Closing his eyes, Izzy concentrated. A moment later, the three of them were falling.\

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

"Mimi, I just think the color pink is overrated," Joe said, changing the bandage on Tai's side. Mimi clicked her tongue, "you obviously have no sense of trendiness then, Joe." Joe frowned at her, "I live in a world split into factions and I happen to be placed in the shittiest one. Do you think I care about trends?" Mimi playfully rolled her eyes, Kari snickered. Tai grabbed his side, laughing. "Guys, c'mon. Laughing still hurts."

Joe let out a small laugh, "then be more careful. We aren't going to stop just because you have a boo boo." This made Kari laugh harder, she loved when Tai wasn't babied like a trophy child. "Any who, you're almost healed up. That knife cut you deep. You're pretty lucky the best assassin to ever live happens to favor you over her contract." This made Mimi giggle, "Oh, she definitely favors Taichi. Always has."

Tai blushed deeply, "she's going to hear you! Her senses are wildly good." Mimi playfully stuck out her tongue. "Good. She needs to know she doesn't hide her feelings that well."

Kari sighed, crossing and uncrossing her arms frequently. _Nervous habit,_ Tai thought as he eyed his sister. "Kari, stop worrying. I'm sure he's fine." She smiled, but not enough to convince her brother that she was okay.

"Anyway, so the color pin- AH!" The wall beside Mimi bent strangely, three bodies falling out of it. She grabbed her chest, breathing heavily as the men groaned.

"He did it…" Tai said in awe, "he jumped with two others!" He helped Izzy off of the ground, brushing his shoulders before hugging him tightly. "How?" Izzy laughed, "I honestly have no idea, Taichi!"

Kari stood, rushing to Takeura's side. A few tears spilled down her cheeks as happiness filled her chest. "Takeura! Are you alright?" He smiled at her, hugging her as she kneeled next to him.

The room was loud, but Yamato only focused in on her. He pushed Tai and Izzy, the two men tripping over chairs, as Yamato made his way to her. Mimi. Mimi covered her mouth as he reached for her, embracing her. He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Mimi… Mimi… You're alive. What did they do to you." She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Nothing, Matt. They saved me. Helped me!" Her words were full of joy. _They didn't hurt her._ That's all Yamato needed to know before he kissed her, letting her know he still loved her and missed her.

Tai raised a confused eyebrow, "did I miss something?" Izzy chuckled, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Meh. We can get explanations later." Tai shrugged his shoulders, the explanation enough for now.

Sora slipped through the window, Sam the door. Both assassins had their daggers drawn and ready, their eyes darting around the room as they crouched. "What's happening? Why all of the screaming?" Sora asked. "Jeeze you guys are quiet and quick! I didn't even see you guys come in. I just got back with the brothers!" Sora sheathed her daggers, the weapons disappearing back into her black suit.

"Oh…" she said quietly, turning back to the window to return to the roof. "Sor, you guys should just stay in here. We have to plan anyway…" Tai said quietly, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, asking her to stay. She looked to Sam. He shrugged, sinking into a chair and crossing his arms. Sora eyed Tai's fingers, the met his brown orbs. "I guess that's a good idea…" She pulled her wrist from his hand and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall next to him and Izzy.

Yamato finally pulled his attention off of Mimi, taking in the scene. "Who…" he was confused, but the people around him were familiar. His blue eyes landed on his brother, regret clouding them as the memories overwhelmed his mind. "I… I'm so sorry you guys…" Everyone just smiled, "It's cool, man. We've all tried to kill each other at least once. Others a few more times." The others eyes flashed to Sora, she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, smirking.

 _"_ _Tell me where you are, pet."_ Yamato shook his head, blinking the words free of his thoughts. "Now that we're all together," Tai said, "should we plan how we're going to overthrow this mess of the factions?"

 ***Author's Note**

 **The gang is back together! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Happy readings :)**


	19. Factions 1 & 3: The Edge

Chapter 19: The Edge

 _"_ _The battle's in your hands now, but I would lay my armor down, if you said you'd rather love than fight."_

 _\- Taylor Swift_

 **-Faction 1: The Marble Palace-**

Lillian threw a glass vase against the wall, the deep red flowers scattering the stark white table below. She let out a frustrated groan, her fingers massaging her temples. "I can't believe we let them all reunite!" Magnus shrugged his shoulders, the man tired of listening to her continuous ranting.

"Lilian," he said with a yawn, "they are harmless. They aren't even sure of how they jumped between factions together." He waved off her worry. Lillian narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head out of annoyance. "Do you not see the problem here? He will slip from the grasp we have on his mind!" Magnus had forgotten about that small bit of information.

Suddenly more interested, Magnus gave his full attention to his cousin. "True. We can't afford to lose Yamato at this point." A dark smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "but what about the hold Linus had on the assassins… He may be gone, but won't his pull on them still be there?"

Lillian nodded slowly, ways of how to grasp that hold rushing through her mind. "Yes… Magnus, that's genius." Magnus gave a victorious smirk, "Besides, those two are more deadly than our little Yamato ever will be."

The cousins were silent, Magnus joining Lillian in her pacing as they tried to devise a plan. "There must be a difference between the assassins and Yamato," Lillian said, twisting her lips confused. Magnus pondered on her statement, "True. Lanus always said he could control their bodies with pain, less of their minds."

Lillian chuckled darkly, "perfect… Then they wouldn't mind watching while we made them slit their friend's throats one by one." Magnus joined in, chuckling at the idea of forcing the notorious killers onto the others.

A dark swirl of fog formed in the middle of the white tiled room. Appearing from the fog was an angered Myotismon. "You let him escape!" The statement was less of a question, his voice booming and echoing off of the walls.

Lillian shook her head quickly, putting her hands up defensively. "N-No, Lord Myotismon. We didn't know…" Mytoismon lifted his hand, silencing her. Magnus kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get involved more than he already was.

"Because you let him slip off, they are all together again. Do you two know what this means?" His voice was calm now, but laced with darkness. The cousins shook their heads, unsure of what he meant. Frustrated, Mytoismon took a deep breath.

"They are stronger when together. Their abilities somehow amplify the ones around them. I'm not sure if they are aware of this, but if they find out… Everything we've worked for will be a waste." Mytosimon walked closer to Lillian and Magnus, holding their gazes with his own. "Now, I suspect you two have used your free time coming up with a plan and not wasting it?"

Magnus nodded slowly, "yes, my lord. We, uh, well we remember Lanus saying he had some hold over the assassins…" he looked to Lillian for reassurance, "and we seem to have lost the hold we had on Yamato's mind. Well, some of it. Maybe the distance between the factions is to blame."

Myotismon nodded slowly, a smile tugging at his lips at the mention of Lanus' power over the assassins. "Ah, yes. Lanus tapped into the darkness within the assassins, a skill I'm not sure any of you two would possess. He could pull at their bodies and will them to do as he pleased." Myotismon was smiling darkly now, "I'm sure we could work something out."

Lillian shifted her gaze to the ground. If her brother, Lanus, could pull the darkness, maybe she could. "Maybe… Maybe I can pull the darkness." Myotismon eyed her, chuckling. "Oh? Did you wish to give it a try?" She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"You'll have to go to them to see if you are successful. Ever been to faction 3?" Lillian shook her head, "shame. It's quite humbling when you know faction 1 is the place they would all rather live. The faction is a bit shaken up, but dress down and you should fit in. No one there will recognize you two but the Jumper and the brothers." Magnus let the idea of Jumping set in.

"But Lord Myotismon, none of us can Jump." Myotismon rolled his eyes, "I can Jump. And I know how to Jump with multiple people… Shall we?" He smirked with his hands extended towards the cousins.

The two exchanged glances. Shrugging her shoulders, Lillian reached out, accepting Myotismon's hand. Magnus hesitated, but gripped his hand after Lillian. "Excellent. Shall we?" Myotismon let out a dark laugh as he plunged him and the cousins into a spinning darkness.

 **-Faction 3: Dark Palace-**

Marla stared down at the corpses of the slaughter Darklings from the balcony. She felt her chest rise and fall, a deep hatred beginning to burn in her. She had not originally planned to join Lord Myotismon, but his offer was hard to resist.

Marla was from one of the richest parts of faction 3. Her father had been a successful arms dealer, supplying the armies with weapons that were smuggled between factions. That is how she had gotten to know Taichi, Kari, and Joe. Tai would Jump with weapons from the other two factions, keeping her fathers business alive. But along with his business, her father had died too.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Marla just arrived back to her home, her dad usually up and about lively talking to the servants around the house. But tonight it was silent. No candles burned to light her way through the dark, cold halls. Her golden armor was too loud and echoed obnoxiously._

 _"_ _Dad?" She called out with no answer. Her heart began to pick up its pace. Her father's office door was opened. He never left it open. It was the only space he kept secret and to himself._ Oh no… _She thought to herself._

 _The woman knew her dad had a few targets on his back for being a successful businessman, but she never speculated that anything would happen. Hurrying down the hall, Marla would turn the corner just in time to see a cloaked figure leaning over her father's body._

 _The figure looked up, crimson eyes shining in the dark room. Marla grabbed her sword from her side, but was too late. The figure stood, a black suit hidden under the royal blue hood. As Marla readied herself to swing, the assassin had already slipped out of the window._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Myotismon had come to her later that night, offering her revenge against the assassin that had ended her father's life. Marla's rage for revenger burned even more as she watched the assassin and the man she had fallen for cut through her army of Darklings without blinking an eye. She sensed the darkness the girl harbored within her, and would do whatever she could to protect others from falling to Sora's knife.

Marla was shaken from her thoughts as a cloud of dark fog signaled Myotismon's return from faction 1. "My Lord," Marla greeted, nodding her head as she descended the stairs to meet him. "What happened here, Marla?" Myotismon asked, the cousins sticking out like sore thumbs in their stark white clothing.

"After you left, the assassin cut through your army. Quite the killing machine," Marla rolled her eyes, kicking the decapitated head of a darkling. Myotismon chuckled, "Let her believe she can take them down easily. She'll soon see. They'll all see." The cousins moved to walk around the bodies.

"One person did this?" Magnus asked, pointing to the bodies that decorated the floor. "She had a little help, but ultimately yes. One of the assassins." Marla said. Lillian smiled excitedly, "Oh this will be fun. Myotismon? Please point us to where we can change. I'd like to meet Lanus' pride and joy."

 **-Faction 3: Mel's Goods-**

The room was silent. Takeru had just finished updating the group on what was happening in faction 1. "We were in the midst of planning a rebellion, but it seems like bigger problems are arising…" Matt nodded, a bit ashamed that he had been blinded by the demands of the crown.

"Bigger problems is an understatement," said Joe, he was sitting in one of the chairs around the big wooden table. "Myotismon can summon armies from what Tai and Sora described." The room fell back to silence, tension and nerves coursing through the air.

Izzy sighed, leaning back against the wall near Tai, "Yeah… That adds to our list of problems and shortens our list of resolutions," Izzy said, earning him a nod from Sam. "The only thing we can do now is work together and see where that takes us."

Sam chuckled, "How optimistic. If only it were that easy." The assassin crossed his arms, moving next to his partner. Sora shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with the statement. "I guess… I guess we can just use what we have."

Tai clapped his hands, letting out a deep breath. "Okay enough moping. Let's start by sharing the abilities we somehow obtained when entering this new universe. I, Taichi Kamiya, can Jump to different factions. I can also, for some weird ass reason, see a person's movements before that person completes said movement."

"More attractive by the minutes," Sam said teasingly. "We," the assassin pointed to him and Sora, "don't do the world Jumping, but our senses are amplified. Hence, the assassin jobs." Sora nodded approvingly.

Kari cleared her throat, "I can be persuasive… People listen and always agree with me if I really want them too." Takeru smiled at her, "You don't need special abilities for that! You're so easy to get along with." Kari blushed at his words. "I can control wind. Simple as that." Takeru added.

"I heal? I think?" Joe said, unsure if that's mainly what he was given. "As far as I know, I only Jump." Izzy added to the discussion. Mimi snapped her fingers, a spark forming, "Fire. That's my thing." Yamato chuckled, putting her fire out with a splash of water, "and water is my thing."

Tai nodded to his team, "alright, now let's get to working!"

 ***Author's note!**

 **First, I ended the chapter like this because I wanted to clear up any confusion over the abilities everyone may have. Other abilities may show up, but who knows! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, classes have started and I am a bit busy from the load this semester. Second, I know I have some grammatical errors, but I just don't catch them most of the time so sorry about that! I hope this chapter was enjoyable, I'm hoping to involve a bit more action and romance in future chapters! Happy readings. (P.S. I fixed T.K.'s name! I have no idea why I had been spelling it wrong! Thank you for pointing it out!)**


	20. Faction 3: Control

Chapter 20: Control

 _"_ _I have lost control over everything, even the places in my head."_

 _Paul Hawkins, The Girl on the Train_

 **-Faction 3: The Assassins Keep-**

Sora stood in silence, only a single candle lit to light her face. She had left Mel's Goods about an hour, her task was to ensure the others safety while they executed their parts of the plans. Instead of following her friends, Sora found herself being drawn back to the place that had brought her the most pain. The place that made her feel empty and alone.

 _Why do you always come back?_ She could hear the words Lanus would tell her when he caught her crying during her first few months in the keep. But his words were never caring, they were said sarcastically, daring her to leave.

A sense of selfishness swept over her. She had finally been reunited with the people who once meant the world to her and she was more worried about herself. The reunion was not exactly Sora's favorite moment. Their stories and conquests were sad, but the happiness they all felt was so real. Sora didn't remember how to feel happy. _How can they smile in a world full of darkness?_ She frowned at the flickering light, pinching the flame with her fingers to put it out.

Darkness. That's where she felt the most comfortable. She closed her eyes, losing herself for a moment to the dark blanket that covered the night. _I wish I never recognized them_ , the red head thought, _my mind is so conflicted now… All I know is-_ her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps sounding behind her.

In the keep? Sora and Sam were the only ones left who knew the location… And no one would dare step foot in it after Lanus' death. After _she_ killed him.

Pulling the deep blue cloak over her shoulders, Sora slinked further into the shadows. "Hm. Doesn't seem like anyone is here," Sora enhanced her hearing, tuning into the conversation coming from one of the many rooms towards the back of the keep. _A woman…_ she noted.

"You would think there would be stragglers hanging around," said a male voice, "unless they all had somewhere to go." She heard the two voices laugh, she had nowhere to go. "But who would want to shack up with assassins?" She rolled her eyes at that. _We aren't that bad,_ though she did try to kill her best friend more than once.

The footsteps got louder, approaching the kitchen as they crossed to the front door. Enhancing her sight, Sora was able to catch a glimpse of the figures. _Not familiar with them,_ she racked her memory of the faces Lanus had her memorize. The faces of nobles and people who would likely meet death at her hands.

The two 'intruders' had hair close to the color of silver, their eyes seeming to gleam in the darkness like people told Sora her's did. Their features made Sora pull back, the sudden feeling of being uncomfortable washing over her. "My brother would be so, so sad if he knew his dear assassins all left him after his death," the woman stated. Sora could have sworn the words were spoken to her. She felt something tug on her senses, willing her to crawl out of the darkness. She pulled against it, her body tensing against the mysterious force. With a final laugh, the pair left, leaving the assassin breathing heavily.

Sora stumbled out of the corner, her hand clenching her chest as she caught her breath. _What was that,_ she thought, trying to piece together what had a hold on her body. The swirls up her arms stung, causing the woman to hiss. _I need to get out of here…_

She slipped through the window and into the cold air of the night, trying her best to separate herself from the pull coming from the woman. _"Why do you always come back?"_ The words of Lanus spoke to her in a woman's voice. The woman's voice. Sora shook her head, rubbing her temples as she felt the beginning of a small headache. "For a star assassin you aren't too good at keeping hidden!" Sora jumped at the sudden interruption of the silence. She recognized the voice.

"For a star leader you aren't too good at keeping on track with your plan," she smirked, sitting on the edgy of the roof she was currently on. Taichi matched her smirk, walking to the ledge Sora was leaning over. Sora felt her smirk turn into a true smile, her heart picking up speed in her chest as she caught a glimpse of his own smile. " _Don't get too close",_ Lanus' warnings rang through her mind.

"For your information," Tai said leaning his forearm against the low ledge, "I was told to avoid the main roads. So here I am, avoiding the main roads, but sticking to the plan." Sora shrugged, "Well, I was told to watch everyone's backs. And here I am, on a roof, watching you saunter through the dark alleys… Which, mind you, are the most dangerous…" her eyes swept the alley out of habit. He chuckled, "maybe I like being saved by you." She blushed, maybe he would save her.

"Sora…" his voice was serious, "why did you go back to the keep?" Her eyes widened for a second, the girl regaining her composure. How did he know about the keep? "So you weren't on the right course…" she avoided his comment, trying her best to sound playful and confident. It didn't work. He knew her better than that, sadly. Taichi frowned, his brown eyes shifting to the cool dirt under his feet before meeting her crimson orbs. Her heart skipped. Why did he make her lose control over her senses? "Are you… Okay?" His words were caring.

Sora nibbled on her bottom lip. _No…_ "I'm okay," she forced a smile, "well, as okay as someone can be when the factions are being torn apart and…" Her words fell silent on her lips. Tai wasn't buying it. He saw right through her. "I'm… Tai, don't worry about me…" She reached out, resting her hand on his shoulder. Pressing her weight onto him, Sora slid off of the roof to stand by him. She frowned for a second, realizing how small she was next to him, the top of her head just to his chin.

"You make hard not to worry," he looked down at her, his fingers brushing her arm. Sora's instincts made her pull away, but she wanted so badly to press her face against his chest and hear him tell her it was going to be okay. A look of defeat crossed his features, his hand dropping to his side. "Well okay, you can always talk to me. I'm great at listening," he gave her a small smile, turning to continue his walk to his destination.

"Tai," Sora reached for his arm, turning him to face her. _"Don't share secrets. They'll be used against you later."_ She blinked back the warnings, "I can feel it." Tai gave her a confused look. "Feel what?" He asked. Sora stuttered, searching for the right words. "There's… A pull? I can hear what it wants. I can feel what it wants… My body almost gave into it at the keep." She looked up at him, the man listening intently.

"I think it has to do with Lanus," she said quietly. "Sora, he's dead. I saw you kill hi-" she interrupted him, "No I know. I mean he had this pull over Sam and I. He used it to will us to do things when we weren't one hundred percent sold on his demands. It worked… No matter how I thought or felt about his reasonings, my body always gave in." She shivered at the memories of having to slit the throats of a few children who witnessed an assassination.

"We can fight it together," he brushed his fingers across her cheek, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him. A small smile tugged at her lips. _"Too close. Don't lose sight of what's important."_ She ignored it, letting herself feel safety in someone who wasn't herself. She hoped she wouldn't regret it. "I'm not sure if that's how it works," she laughed lightly. "I think Lanus has a sister… And she's here." Sora whispered, instinctively checking their surroundings.

Tai raised an eyebrow, "Could that be the reason the pull you feel is returning." Sora nodded slowly, "That's what I was thinking. She… They? She was with a man. They were in the keep when I was there. I know they know I was there with them." Tai nodded. "At least you have an idea of why the pull is back?" He tried to reassure her, she appreciated it.

"True," she shrugged, "I just don't want to lose what little control I have." She meant the comment to be funny, but she knew deep down how true the statement was. "You wont's" Tai smiled at her, "Besides, you're a badass. I've always wanted to keep you safe, but after some demonstrations I've realized you don't really need me. And you know what?" She shook her head, "that's what scares me." Sora rolled her eyes as he gave her a cheesy smirk.

"Don't you have a dark palace to get to?" She said, a slight laugh in her voice. The two stood in comfortable silence. Sighing, Tai nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'll be on my way then." He leaned in, his lips pressing to her forehead. Sora closed her eyes, letting the warmth run down her body. He pulled away, giving her one last smile before turning to head towards his destination. "I'll be watching!" She said, moving to her right to make her way back into the comfort of the shadows.

The darkness welcomed her, the hair on her arms rising as it engulfed her. It pulled her and called, begging her to stay and not follow the others. Sora ignored the call, scampering across the roofs to the top of a chimney. She sat on the cool stone, mapping out the locations of Tai, Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Kari. Joe and Sam were on a different course. _They're all still here…_ She said to herself. _"Not for long."_ A woman whispered back.

 **-Faction 3: The Dark Palace-**

Sam let out a shaky breath, his head pounding as he regained consciousness. Darkness. Where was he? He heard a groan next to him, a figure stirring in a … cell? Was he in a dungeon? He heightened his sense of sight, noticing that he was surrounded by stone walls and cool, iron bars. He was not alone in his cell.

"Where are we…" groaned his cellmate. He recognized the voice of Joe. "A dungeon. We're trapped." Sam's voice was annoyed. He wasn't too fond of failing missions. "How did we get…" Sam shushed the other's concerns, the sound of footsteps soon clicking down the hall.

"Ah. So sweet of you two to finally wake up." The voice belonged to a silver haired woman. She smiled a catlike grin, her black nails running chillingly slow up the cool bars of the cell. "Who are you?" Sam asked. "You're worst nightmare." She chuckled, "But you can call me Lillian. You may have known my late brother Lanus?" Sam's eyes widened in surprise, Joe backed against the far end of the cell.

"I knew him," his voice was weak. "Oh, I know of your history, assassin." That's when he felt, the pulling of his body, the movement of his feet taking steps towards the woman. Actions he did not choose for himself. "Interesting," Lillian purred, "you're weaker than her." Sam grunted against the mysterious pull. The dark touch. "Than who?" He eyed her, his feet slowing.

There was that catlike grin again, "Why, your companion. Your competition. Sora." Sam gave her a confused look, not sure of the context. _"She will always be one step ahead. You're nothing compared to her."_ He felt the familiar pang of jealousy as Lanus' words echoed through his mind. "Stronger in what way?" He whispered.

Lillian raised an eyebrow, raising her pointer finer. "She didn't give into the darkness so easily," as she finished her sentence, Sam felt his body tense, bringing him to his knees against his will.

 **-Faction 3: Brick District-**

Mimi smiled as she hurried down the stone pathway, Yamato on her right. They were together again and if it were up to Mimi, she would run off with him and never come back. The two were headed through the brick district of faction 3, constantly on the lookout for stray Darklings.

"Yamato? What is a Darkling, anyway?" Mimi asked quietly, pulling closer to him. The man shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just know them from the description Tai gave me before we left." Mimi sighed at his response. "I've seen one before. I mean that's how I got to this faction, but everyone around us seems normal…" She looked around the street, the red brick of the buildings seeming dark brown from the moonlight.

"Yeah Meems… Normal people don't wander around this faction at this hour…" Yamato leaned closer, giving a man a nervous smile who seemed to stare a little too long. "Tai said the Darklings meet in this district. You see any, just set a little fire and I'll splash a little water and boom! We're good to go."

Mimi chuckled, "It sounds easy when you put it that way… Eeep!" She let out a little squeal as Yamato took a sudden right turn into a small alley. She breathed heavily, "What was that for?" She scolded him, her eyes meeting a playful expression on his face. "Sorry… I just missed you…" Her angry expression melted away, tears threatening to spill over. "I thought you were dead…" He whispered. Mimi shook her head, not wanting to hear anymore of his sorrows. "But I'm not! And we're together now! Fighting bad guys and kicking ass," he chuckled at her comment. "We haven't kicked any ass yet." He said, his blue eyes taking in her brown ones.

His hand reached out, brushing a loose strand of brown hair behind her hear, his fingers lingering on her cold, pink tinted cheek. Slowly, Yamato leaned in, his lips being met by hers halfway. Mimi smiled against his lips, her arms snaking their way around his neck. Yamato let out a small laugh, pressing her against the wall to deepen the exchange. "How much did you miss me?" He whispered into her lips. She raised her eyebrow, "How about I sh-"

"Ahem!" The two separated quickly, looking for the source of the interruption. "Don't you guys have some Darklings to take care of?" Sighing loudly, Mimi looked up at the ledge of the roof. "Sora! Seriously?" Sora waved her fingers playfully, "Just making sure everyone is sticking to the plan. You know, no distractions or whatever…" Yamato glared at her, causing the red head to raise an eyebrow. "Do you know what it's like to miss someone like this? I thought she was dead! Not like you would know how that feels, seeing as though killing is your favorite sport." He regretted the words instantly.

Sora's playful expression turned to stone, her lips a thin line. Mimi fiddled her thumbs nervously. "Sora, he didn't…" Sora shrugged, pushing to stand. "He's not wrong. Darklings. Stick to the plan." Before Yamato could take back his words, the assassin was gone.

"Oh shit. I didn't… I was just…" He rubbed his face, "Yamato, it's okay. She knows you didn't mean any harm by it…" Yamato shook his head, "but did you see her face? I struck a nerve and…" Mimi tugged him out of the alley. "Like she said. Darklings." Yamato let the girl drag him down the stone streets.

 ***Author's note:**

 **Random spark of inspiration tonight! I decided to get the ball rolling with a bit of romance and some dark moments. Thank you so much for the kind reviews as of recent! I've really enjoyed coming back to this story. Let me know what you guys think!**


	21. Faction 3: Silver Strands

Chapter 21: Silver Strands

 _"_ _Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it."_

 _Sara Gruen, "Water for Elephants"_

 **-Faction 3 Tavern-**

Kari sat on a wooden chair at a high rise table. Her portion of the plan was currently in swing. By using her ability of persuasion, Kari was to gain as much information on inside plans and what the public knew in general. But so far, the girl hadn't had any luck.

She glanced to her side, smiling at the blonde who was leaning against the wall keeping look out. He smiled back, nodding his head to the right alerting her that she was being approached. Turning to her side, Kari came face to face with a silver-haired man.

She gave him a weak smile, confused as to why someone was approaching her. "Hello, do I know you?" He gave her a smirk, "Not yet… But I think you'd be pleased if you did." She shrunk back in her shoulders, trying to distance herself away from the intruder. There was something about him that made her head scream to run.

Takeru sensed the tension. Shifting his position, he narrowed his eyes. Something about the man at Kari's table was strangely familiar. "Magnus…" Izzy whispered to Takeru from the table he was sitting at. "From faction 1?" Izzy nodded slowly, "What he is doing here, I don't know." The two watched Kari closely, Takeru grabbing a butter knife from a dirty dish bin near the door.

"Takeru… We can't afford to make a scene," Izzy warned, hoping the boy would drop the knife and not have a use for it.

Men and women made their way in and out of the tavern, some intoxicated from the alcohol and others searching for pockets to pick. Kari avoided the eye contact of the man leaning over her. "What brings you here tonight, dear?" His voice was captivating, shivers travelled down her spine. "I just needed something to keep me busy," she shrugged, trying her best to persuade. "Ever since Roul's publishing shut down…"

A smirk tugged at the man's lips. _He isn't falling for it…_ Kari's confidence faltered. "Oh yes. What is that about anyway? I thought Roul was quite successful…" His words snaked around her. "He is… It's just the town seems to be on edge, no balls to attend since our Lord Myotismon visited…" Her voice quivered.

The man ran his finger down her cheek, "Hm…" His eyes flickered to Takeru's, "Your friends aren't doing a great job of staying hidden." Kari blinked. "We will always find you, so long as darkness clings to you…" The man stood, smiling at her as he bid her a goodbye.

Kari stood soon after the man left to the back of the tavern. Quickly, she met Izzy and Takeru at the door, beckoning them to follow her outside. The three hurried down the unlit streets, finding a turn off to collect their thoughts.

"Okay… That was weird…" Kari said, checking their surroundings to make sure they were alone. Izzy leaned his forehead against the cool stone of the building, "Magnus. That was Magnus…" Kari shook her head, "Specifics please. I don't know a Magnus." Izzy turned to face her, "He's one of the rulers from faction 1. They're dangerous. All of us being together again must mean we're close to figuring something out… And they must be threatened…"

Takeru placed a reassuring hand on Kari's shoulder, "Were you able to persuade him?" She shook her head, a defeated expression pressing down on her soft features. "He resisted. It was weird… Almost like I felt him being able to persuade me." The three pondered the idea, pushing it aside for now.

"Well," Izzy sighed, "I guess we just move forward. To the dark palace?" The other two nodded. As they hurried to meet up with the others, Kari couldn't help but feel uneasy over the fact that this Magnus character was able to play with her mind easier than she had ever been able to do to another.

Sam let out a shaky breath, pain racking down his body in bursts. He didn't know what Lillian was doing, but it reminded him of Lanus. _Lanus was more of a shock,_ he thought as the feeling of his muscles pulling apart. "Sam…" A worried Joe whispered from the back of their shared cell, "are you… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam's voice was low and stern, making Joe shrink back agains the cool wall. "Okay, it just seems like you're in a lot of pain," Joe said, "maybe this will help…" He reached out, placing a hand on Sam's shaking shoulder. Sam relaxed for a moment under Joe's touch, finally understanding what he meant by the soothing heal he claimed he possessed.

Joe jerked back, a shock traveling through Sam's body up his own arm. Sam screamed in pain, collapsing to the cold stone ground beneath him. His breathing was shallow as he fell out of consciousness. Joe clenched his arm, a burning sensation left from where he once touched Sam.

"Nuh uh uh…" Lillian was back, unlocking the cell. With a flick of her fingers, Sam awoke. "Stand up." Her voice was cold. Sam clenched his teeth, trying to fight the movement of his body. _C'mon Sam, fight back._ The dark swirls that covered his neck felt as though they ignited in flames as he tried to fight. _She's too strong. Lanus always said the less you fight the less it hurts._ Sam gave into the pull, letting his body be used like a puppet. "That's a good assassin," Lillian cooed.

Joe stutters, "Wh-What are you doing to him?" _Idiot. Stay quiet!_ Lillian waved him off, "Doesn't involve you yet. How about you stay here while I give your friend a tour of the palace!" Sam was brought to his feet, a painful hiss escaping his lips. "I won't let you hurt him…" His words were quiet and forced. Lillian rolled her eyes, plucking at her nails out of annoyance.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed Sam, but that's not under your control anymore…" Her silver eyes darted to Joe, making the man jump back. "But no worries. We'll save him for bait." Turning around, Lillian beckoned Sam to follow with her fingers. Sam followed, trying his best to fight with his mind. _Fight it. Sora would want that. "Give in… It'll all be easier…"_ He heard a voice that sounded a lot like Lanus whisper into his mind.

Joe pulled his knees to his chest in a corner of the cell, feeling helpless and useless. _I can't believe she took him so easily,_ he swallowed his panic. Standing, Joe through a rock against the stone wall out of anger.

Taichi walked through the streets, doing his best to keep his head down when pedestrians past by. "Oh! Lord Roul," a giggly voice said behind him. Tai cursed to himself, knowing well who the voice belonged to. Slowly turning around, Tai forced a smile on his face. "Ah. Lani? Is that you?" The woman flirtatiously smiled at him, waving her fingers. "It's been so long since we've talked. The ball right? That was the last time?" Lani said, acting a bit annoyed.

Tai didn't have time for this. "Yeah… Awhile. Hey Lani? I have to go take care of something…" These were not the right words. Lani narrowed her eyes, "What have you gotten tied up in Tyler?" Tai blinked, almost forgetting that most of the faction called him Tyler. "N-Nothing. Just business." She wasn't buying his answer. "How about we discuss this business in a more quiet setting…" Her lips gave him a suggestive smile.

Clearing his throat, Tai gave her his best apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that would have to wait for another time." Lani's brown eyes began to fade to dark swirls, making Tai take a step back. _Darkling._ "Lani…?" The woman chuckled darkly, her brown hair turning to a deep black. "Oh Tai. You think you can run?" His eyes widened at the mention of his real name.

Backing up a bit faster, Tai bumped into another form. "…Clarissa..?" He nervously chuckled. The woman gave him a disapproving look, her eyes melting to grey swirls. _Shit._ He tapped into his ability, moving in time to avoid the knife Lani intended to lodge between his ribs. "Let's just talk this out!" Tai said, still trying to calm down the darklings closing in on him. "I didn't mean to not date you guys?" He moved to his right, Clarissa's knife grazing his skin. "It's not like I meant to not date you guys?"

"Shut it." Clarissa hissed, lunging for him again. Tai turned out of the way, just in time to be caught by a tall man. _I'm surrounded by girls I lead on, who are now darklings, and now I'm in the arms of a strong man._ He laughed to himself before ramming his elbow back into the man's stomach, slipping from his grip. "Sorry buddy, you definitely aren't my type." The male hissed, his silver eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Face it Tai, you're outmatched," Lani smirked. She had a point. Tai could confidently take on two darklings and leave with a few scratches, but strangely enough, a third could easily result in his death. Realizing he had no other choice but to fight, Tai pulled a dagger Sora had given him out from his belt, crouching into a position to jump when attacked.

Clarissa was the first to move. Her knife clanked against Tai's dagger as he twisted out of the way. Quickly, Tai sensed Clarissa's next move, meeting her shoulder with the end of his dagger. The dark blood spilled out, Clarissa staggered back gripping her shoulder. _Not a bad start._ Tai rolled his shoulder, swiftly ducking out of Lani's jab.

Turning towards the man, Tai squinted to focus and gauge the man's movements. _Something isn't right…_ Tai's thoughts were interrupted by the man ramming into his side. _How did he…_ Tai couldn't read the man's moves, but the man was reading his. He clenched his side, his ribs bruised and his breath gone. Lani chuckled, "All bark and no bight, right Magnus?" The silver-haired man smiled, "that's how they always are." He looked at the girl's, "Don't kill him. We'll need him later." The man disappeared, black fog trailing behind him.

Clarissa chuckled, joining Lani to stand over Tai. "What a shame," she wiped black blood from her chin, "You had such potential. And such a great face. Daddy will be sad to hear 'Lord Roul' is no longer accepting suitors." Tai coughed, clenching his teeth as he moved to stand. "I wouldn't move if I were you…" Lani approached him slowly.

Before she could run her knife across his cheek, a dark figure slammed into her, sending the girl into the wall of the alley. Before Clarissa could react, a dagger slit her throat. The darkling choked on the dark blood the spilled from her neck and lips.

Lani pushed herself to her feet, moving her dislocated shoulder back into place. "You," she raised her knife, smirking at Sora. "Huh. So you're the assassin everyone has been raving about." Sora crouched protectively in front of Tai, two daggers appearing in her palms. "Oh I see." Lani's eyes darted between the two, "that's why you wouldn't date me." Raising her knife, Lani would charge Sora.

Sora moved quick, her dagger already in Lani's ribs. The woman fell to the ground next to the other. "Hm. For some reason I thought she'd put up more of a fight…" Sora shrugged, turning towards Tai. "You okay?" Tai nodded, standing slowly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He eyed the smirk on Sora's lips. "What is it?" Sora chuckled. "I didn't know Lord Roul was such a… Ladies man." She winked, resulting in a blush from Tai.

"It was just a front," his hands rose defensively, "I… I had to make sure the other houses… Just a few nights…" Sora laughed, "Uh huh. I guess you were good enough to kill for…" She jokingly eyed him, resulting in the deepening of the blush that already covered his face. "If we stay alive long enough, maybe you could find out." Tai's eyes widened the second the words left his lips, his hand brushing through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Sora was silent for a few seconds, a laugh sputtering from her lips as the context of his comment sank in. "Stupid Tai…" He watched her laugh, realizing how beautiful she was when she let her walls down. _What's going on with you, Sor. Where do you go when you aren't here?_ He smiled at her happiness.

Catching her breath, Sora looked up at him. She realized he had been watching her, making it her turn to be the one blushing. "Wh-What is it…" Tai shook his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. Sora let him. "I missed you, Sora…" Sora went to reply, her words interrupted by Tai pressing his lips to hers. _"Don't let them get close. It'll only hurt more."_ The words screamed at her in her mind. She pushed them far back, closing her eyes as she melted into him.

The two pulled apart, Tai the first to break the silence. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sora's walls slowly built back up. _Way to go,_ Tai scolded himself. Sora pulled away from his grasp, giving him an unconvincing smile. "Yep… I'm great. Dark palace?" She turned back to the direction of the palace, looking over her shoulder waiting for Tai to follow. _"Yes. The palace."_ Sora massaged her temples as the female voice coaxed her into the right direction.

Yamato and Mimi walked in silence, "You know I didn't meant to say those…" Yamato shut his mouth as Mimi gave him a look. The woman sighed, "I know… Everyone is just on edge lately. She's been through a lot…" He stopped walking, "and I haven't? If the cousins are in this faction we might as well forget about victory."

"What happened to your passion, Yamato? Your drive to beat what's evil?" Mimi said, stopping to face him. He looked to the ground, "It's not that… They have this connection to something we can't see. I hope you never have to experience what they can do to a mind." His words dripped with ice. Mimi rubbed his arm, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure we'll all be okay. We just can't give up."

Yamato nodded, kissing her softly on the cheek. "I just can't lose you… Anyone… Like I did…" Pulling him along, Mimi replied, "You won't! We've all always been a great team." The two walked in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Is that…" Yamato pointed to a dark castle, fog circling the iron gates that surrounded it. "Y-Yep… Let's wait for the others…" The two stood off in the shadows.

Kari, Izzy, and Takeru approached the gates, jumping as Mimi whispered to them. "Hey! We're over here…" Izzy nodded, "Now just Tai, Joe, Sam, and Sora?" Yamato nodded. "Hopefully they're all okay…"

Sam coughed, blood dripped down his chin onto the dark tile under his knees. Lillian chuckled, slapping him across the face again. "It hurts, doesn't it…" She teased, "Not giving into the demands." Sam let out a shaky cry as pain shot through his body again. "I'll soon break you…" His body twisted and that's when he broke. _The pain is too much… I'm sorry everyone…_

His breath shuddered, "I'll stop fighting…" Lillian raised her eyebrow, "What was that? Speak up." Sam let his chin tilt up to look at her, "I'll stop. I'll do what you want just please stop the pain…" Lillian smiled, willing the man to stand. He did. "Excellent…"

 ***Author's note:**

 **Hi guys! Thank you do much for reading. This chapter was fun to get through. I hope it was just as enjoyable to read! I quickly want to thank erish d' salmon lover. Seriously, thank you so much for your kind reviews! You've inspired me to continue this story at a quicker pace. :)**

 **Happy readings!**


	22. Faction 3: Edges of a Knife

Chapter 22: Edges of a Knife

 _"_ _We are all like the bright moon, we still have our dark side."_

 _\- Kahlil Gibran_

 **-Faction 3: Dark Forest-**

Izzy sat on a cold, grey rock, watching as the others huddled together and exchanged whispers. He was happy that they were all able to be reunited, but his thoughts lingered to Celina. Celina, the woman who had saved him and gave him a will to live. The woman who warned him of the darkness that swirled on his body.

 _She would be proud…_ He smiled to himself, his fingers brushing the swirls that had recently turned to a stark white. He knew being reunited with his friends had something to do with it. The man had noticed that Joe's had changed to the same light color, the black seeming to just melt off. _But Sora's…_ His mind kept returning to the swirls that climbed her whole arm to her back. He didn't like watching the internal struggle she seemed to be going through.

"Hey, Izzy… You good?" His thoughts were interrupted as Takeru sat next to him, a reassuring smile painted on his lips. "Yeah, thanks." Izzy smiled back.

"She's okay, Izzy. If anything, faction 1's rebellion is in better hands now that I'm not there to be in charge," the men laughed, nodding in agreement. "Takeru?" Izzy asked, "Do you think if we somehow fix this world back to what we knew 5 years ago, Celina would still be…" Takeru watched the hope Izzy often had melt from his expression. Placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, Takeru replied, "we can only hope, Izzy."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for the redhead, for now. He thanked the blonde boy, stretching his hands out while he looked at the swirling fogs encompassing the palace. "Scary, right?" Izzy chuckled.

"Hellooooo…" The group gave each other confused looks as a voice that sounded like a bad ghost imitation came from the trees. "It is I," the voice whispered, "the ghost of… Sora I need a cool ghost name… Um…" Kari giggled quietly, "Tai stop messing around…" Sora's voice rang, followed by a chuckle as the two emerged into the other's views.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Yamato said, smiling at his friends, a look of guilt appeared on his features as he met Sora's angered eyes. Mimi's eyes took in the dark blood splatter that coated Sora's neck. "What happened…?" Her voice sounded like she didn't really want to know the answer.

Sora shrugged, looking at Tai, "Hm. Girls that Roul seemed to lead on wanted their revenge." Tai pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed out, flinging his arm around Sora's shoulder, "But," He held up on finger, "but, Ma'lady came to my rescue and cleared my name." He gave Mimi a cheesy smile as Sora rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off of her body.

The group was quiet, interrupted by Sora's worried tone, "Where's Sam…" Everyone shook their heads, unaware of his whereabouts. "He never fails to meet up when told to." _Where are you, Sam?_ Her heart sank a bit as she realized her friend would more than likely not make it to the forest.

"Joe isn't here either… We have to push forward." Yamato said as he looked to the ground, Mimi squeezing his hand to ease his panic. Tai clapped his hands together to get the group up and moving, "Welp, Joe would want us to go on with the plan… So, let's do it." Izzy and Takeru stood, smiling at their leader.

"Izzy," Izzy perked up, "you and I are going to try and Jump into the palace." Tai turned to Mimi and Yamato, "Fire and Ice team," Yamato rolled his eyes at Tai's name decision, "you two will sneak in from the side. I think there's a back entrance that isn't heavily guarded. Darklings burn easily, but ice shards to the heart would more than likely kill them too." Mimi chuckled and Yamato sighed, "Oh maybe. An ice shard to the heart probably doesn't do much damage." It was sarcastic, a smirk on his lips.

Tai blinked at his friend, smirking back. "Kari and Takeru. You two enter the palace through the front. Kari, persuade the guards to let you in and Takeru, use the Northside rebellion as some type of excuse?" Takeru shrugged and agreed. "Sure, we can say we need aide, or have decided to surrender to the crown."

Takeru received a reassuring look from Taichi. "Yes, perfect. Awesome. Amazing. Keep shining. Best bo-" "Tai! On track please!" Tai smiled at his sister, "right, sorry."

"Sor, you do what you do best." She gave him a weird look, "You know? Climb things and kill shit." Sora sighed, "Okay. But if Sam is in there, I'm reeeaaally going in and taking care of business." The group didn't argue, knowing how much he meant to her.

"Tai?" Kari said, "Isn't Marla in there? On the other side…?" Tai nervously fiddled his thumbs, "true… She'd know all about us too. I guess… Kill her if you get the chance…" Kari looked to the ground, understanding what was at stake. "If you guys see Joe, grab him and run." Izzy said.

The group awkwardly stood in silence, waiting for someone to make the first move. "Okay so do we like… Clap our hands and say break or…?" Mimi asked, her cheering background from before the reckoning making an appearance. "… See you guys in there." Sora said flatly, slipping into the dark shadows of the forest with her cloak pulled up. Tai watched her go.

Kari raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Spill it." He gave her a confused look, "We'll talk later. Gives me motivation to survive." Kari said as she grabbed Takeru's hand and headed to the front of the palace. Yamato and Mimi followed, heading in the opposite of the direction to the back.

"Welp, here goes nothing…" Izzy said, closing his eyes as Tai placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's Jump." Tai dramatically whispered before the two were sent into a swirling fall.

 **-Dark Palace Entrance-**

Takeru and Kari walked to the dark palace entrance hand in hand. The pair finding it hard to be separated since the night they were reunited. "You think we got this?" Takeru whispered as the Darkling guards came into view. "Of course," Kari said confidently, "No one can resist me in this faction." She winked at him.

"You two!" One of the guards stated. He wore black armor plates with a deep red color outlining the edges. "What is your business here?" Takeru and Kari stopped in front of them, the guards blocking them from the entrance.

"We are… We're from faction 1." That caught the guard's attention. Kari felt a shiver crawl up her spine as the swirling grey eyes looked her up and down. _Creepy…_ "Jumper?" Both shook their heads. _Showtime,_ Kari thought.

"We don't really know how we got here…" She dug deep within herself, tapping into her ability and pushing the guard to believe her. "We just woke up a bit confused. We've heard the crown has been visiting and we thought it would be best to alert them that…" She looked to Takeru for assistance.

"…That the rebellion of the Northside has decided to give up," Takeru's voice was empty, sad that he had to admit something was over… Something he had worked so hard to build. _Celina won't give up._ That alone kept him going.

The guards exchanged glances, the pull of Kari's persuasion obviously having some type of effect. "Hm. I suppose you two are good to go…" The guards stepped aside, allowing the two access entrance.

With her arm in Takeru's, Kari stood straighter as she pulled him with her. "Thank you. Thank you…" She acted as if it was the last hope the two had.

After walking through the doors, the heavy wood slammed shut behind them. Darkness seemed to cover the room like a fog, the air feeling heavy. "Weird," Takeru whispered, "I can see fine, but…" He couldn't find the words. "But you can feel the darkness," Kari finished his sentence, her brown eyes looking around and taking in the grand entrance of the palace.

"Spooky, right?" Takeru nudged Kari, a small smile on his face. Kari agreed, giggling softly "Very. Let's stay focused, okay?" The two silently made their way deeper into the palace, coming to a split. "Left or right?" Kari asked. Takeru hesitated, deciding on the left. Agreeing on the direction, they made their way down the cold, dark hallway.

 **-Back Entrance-**

Mimi and Yamato stopped before the back entrance, Mimi pulling closer to him for warmth as the cold night hugged her tighter. "Should we make sure it's clear?" Mimi whispered. Yamato gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'm sure it's fine…" But his words didn't sound as confident as he had hoped. Her brown eyes looked to him, searching for reassurance.

"Hey… We'll be alright," he placed a soft kiss on her lips, brushing her hair behind her ear. Mimi gave him a shaky smile, "I just… Yamato don't give in if she calls to you…" He knew she meant Lillian, the woman who had a grip on his mind. "She doesn't call for me anymore," his reply concerned him more now that he said it out loud. _Who else did she find…_ Not wanting to talk about what could happen anymore, Mimi slipped through the door.

The pair was instantly met by a cold, wet air. Mimi's stray strands of hair stuck to her cheeks, her breath visible as it left her lips. "It's cold…" hers whisper even echoed off of the stone walls, the hall seeming to have no end. Yamato stood still, taking in as much of his surroundings as his eyes would allow. "And dark," his whispered echoed as well, his words swirling in his ears.

"Aha!" Mimi giggled, snapping as a flame formed on her finger, lighting a small amount of space around them. Yamato gave her an excited smile, happy to have at least some idea of what the cold hall looked like.

The walls were dark stone, slick from the moisture that somehow seemed to settle in the space around them. Yamato breathed in, crunching his nose as the stale air rushed down his throat. "Where are we…" Mimi shrugged, "Taichi didn't say where it lead but…" as the two walked, cells with metal bars passed them, "it seems like we are in some type of prison?" Mimi said, moving the flame from her finger to her palm, making it a bit brighter.

Yamato let out a shaky breath, remembering what it was like to be imprisoned by the crown. Suddenly, a sharp wind flowed down the damp hall, extinguishing Mimi's flame. Annoyed, Mimi snapped her fingers, her flame catching but not remaining. "Just let me…" She snapped one last time, focusing, and the flame ignited brighter than usual.

"Ah!" Mimi let out a scream, clinging to Yamato as a face looked at her through the cold bars of a cell from the light of her flame. Yamato pushed Mimi behind him, his arms out protectively as a shard of ice formed in his hand from the moisture in the air. "P-Please…" the voice stuttered as the figure seemed to sink to his knees, "i-it's me…" His voice was shaky, his breathing uneven.

Mimi gasped, pushing Yamato to the side and causing him to drop his ice. "Joe!" The woman's voice was full of worry as picked a loose stone from the wall to smash the lock with. It shattered beneath the force. "Yamato," she turned to him, "a little help, please?" "Right…" Yamato quickly rushed to her side, pushing the call door open as Mimi slipped through to Joe's side. She knelt by him, tears threatening to spill as Joe shook underneath her. She warmed her hands with fire from within, feeling him relax under her touch.

"Joe…" She whispered, "what happened to you?" Joe looked up at her, dirt smeared across his face. "They caught us… Sam and I. We tried to run but…" He coughed, his chest heaving with each breath, "but she has some type of hold over him…" He leaned against Mimi, "we need to alert the others… There's no way we can win." His voice was full of defeat.

Yamato stood over him, his arms crossed as he watched him closely, "No… There's a way to beat her hold." Joe looked up at Yamato, listening closely. "Sam needs to fight, she can't just…" He searched for the right words, finding it difficult to explain. Joe shook his head, "Yamato it's a different type of hold. Sam… Sam is still mentally aware of what is happening. It's his body that she has. He struggled and tried, but his screams…" Joe looked away, not wanting to revisit the sound of pain and ripping as Sam's muscles were willed against him.

Mimi rubbed Joe's back, coaxing him to stand, "The best we can do it try, Joe. Besides, the others are already on their way to their assigned places." Joe nodded, leaning on Mimi as he willed himself to heal with his ability. The trio stood in silence as Joe regained his composure, a light breath leaving his lips as he opened his eyes. "Alright," Joe said quietly, "what part of the plan are we in?"

Yamato hugged him as Mimi helped Joe out of the cell, happy to see his friend alive. "We're in charge of clearing Darklings," Joe chuckled, "Well lucky for you two, there are a ton just outside those doors…" His smiled fell to a concerned frown, "but they were assigned to make sure I don't escape…" He scratched the back of his head nervously, "and I don't fight well…" Yamato patted his back, chuckling lightly, "Hey man. You'll be just fine. You've got team fire and ice on your side!" He pointed to himself and Mimi. Joe rolled his eyes, "please don't let Tai give any of us team names ever again." "Agreed," Mimi said, smiling as she hesitated at the door to the dungeon.

"Well, here goes nothing?" Mimi said, reaching for the knob as she formed a ball of fire in her other hand. Yamato nodded, feeling the ice begin to course through his veins as she pushed the door open.

Darklings swarmed them as the door opened Mimi flung fire from her finger tips, the end result being a writhing body falling to the ground followed by a scream. Yamato stood by Joe, flinging ice shards left and right as he took down a few attackers.

The two had taken down at least fifty or so Darklings, bodies and ash scattering the slick stone tiles beneath their feet as they pushed forward quickly. Mimi smiled over her shoulder at Yamato, feeling like she could relate to the rush Sora must feel after fighting. Little did she know, Sora never fought for the rush. She fought for survival.

"Oh no…" The trio stopped as a man's voice echoed down the hall, "what do we have here…" A man appeared at the end of the hall, his silver hair shining in the darkness. "I was so worried I'd never see you two again. And taking a prisoner with you? How fun." His catlike smile stretched across his face.

"Magnus," Yamato said, stepping in front of the other two. "How kind! My old pet remembers me." Magnus said sarcastically as he quickly approached them. Yamato went to pull water from the ground, stopping in shock as Magnus seemed to form fire and ice in his hands, "surprise." That was the last thing Yamato heard before he felt a sharp pain shoot through the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

 **-Dark Palace Library-**

"Whoa!" The two men fell out of a shelf, their bodies hitting the ground in a loud huff. "That was… That was a rough journey…" Tai sat up, rubbing his arm as Izzy sat up slowly. "Yeah, the Jumping seems to be getting harder," Izzy replied, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to his feet. The man looked around, realizing he was in the middle of a large library. "Didn't take Myotismon to be much of a reader…"

Tai looked around, his eyes running up and down the tall, black shelves, "I didn't take anyone in this faction to be much of a reader from the looks of Roul's publishing sales." Izzy chuckled at the comment, stretching his arms to his side as he adjusted to the dark room.

Tai stood in silence, "You know Izzy, I was kind of hoping we'd end up in a more convenient place of the palace. Not the… Library…" He was obviously annoyed, "guess we'll have to work with what we were given…" Izzy shrugged as he follows Tai, the two slipping into the hall.

The two made it about halfway down before they ran into a panicked Marla. "Marla!" Tai said, readying himself to fight the traitor. He hesitated, the woman a mess in front of him as she crumbled to the floor. "I'm so sorry…" She heaved. Tai shook his head, kneeling next to her, "Marla it's okay… I'm sure you didn't.." She interrupted him, "No… They killed her. She… She's dead." Izzy frowned, joining the two on the ground, "Who?" Marla breathed in, "Sora."

 **-1 Hour Before: The Palace Walls-**

Sora grunted as she scaled the cold stones of the palace yet again. She pulled herself up, hissing in pain as her cold fingertips clenched the sharp edges of a stone. She swung across to a windowsill, feeling something pull her to enter the room.

She lifted the window quietly, slinking under the glass as her feet lightly padded onto the dark carpet of what appeared to be a study. _I'm coming Sam,_ Sora gave herself a small pep talk as she crouched to stay in hiding. Two Darklings crossed the doorway, meeting their deaths as she silently slit their throats. Smiling at her success, Sora whipped out two more daggers before letting her cloak fall to the ground, exposing the slick back suit that hugged her body like a second skin. _I want to be noticed._ Sora was tired of hiding. If she was going to kill the things that changed her life for the worse five years ago, she wanted them to see her face.

Hurrying down the hall, Sora killed a few more guards, their bodies falling easily. "Strange," she heard the voice of a woman, "I'd thought you'd be better at sneaking around." Sora turned, her daggers ready. "I'm not trying to be silent." Her words were strong, a smirk on her lips. The woman behind her was Marla.

"Sora, is it?" Sora watched the armored clad woman as she circled the assassin, "I always thought Lanus' prized killer would be a man." Sora knew this. Everyone thought that. "Surprise," Sora said dryly, "he's actually a very petite woman." Marla chuckled, "Hm… I like you. I wish I didn't crave your death everyday…" Sora gave the woman a look, unsure of what she meant. "My death? Marla, you worked for the rebellion. I'm not sure I understand…"

Marla stopped walking, her long sword drawn and by her side, "I did…" her voice was dark, "and I enjoyed everyone I worked with until you showed up." Sora crouched defensively. "You. You killed my father. An innocent man who never deserved to die at the hands of an assassin." Ah. That was it. "Marla, I've killed a lot of people. Most of them never deserved it." Sora said, anger in her voice.

"Then why'd you do it?" Marla said quietly, Sora could have sworn she saw a tear fall from her cheek. Sora stood still, angry, "Survival. I never enjoyed killing the innocent. It was either me or them." _Kill him. Your life and Sam's depends on it,_ Lanus had told her. Marla laughed, looking up to the ceiling, "Selfish. So selfish. Do they know how selfish you are? Do they know how much you've truly changed since the reckoning five years ago?" Marla was slowly closing in on Sora, "Why would you want to live as a monster? Why!" Marla swung her sword as Sora easily dodged, catching Marla's calf with her dagger, skin slicing beneath her blade.

"Marla," Sora breathed, holding her hands up in an attempt to calm the woman, "I hated myself more and more every time I completed a mission," she dodged another swipe. "Like, why was I so lucky to survive a mission? Why did I get to wake up the next day?" Marla charged again, the trained assassin moving like liquid away from the sword. "You think I like who I am now? I'm sorry about your father. I truly am! Here," Sora dropped her daggers as she held her hands up, "Kill me if you want, my life ended when Lanus found me in that alleyway…" Tears stained Sora's cheeks.

Marla's chest rose and fell heavily, the anger melting as the words Sora said slipped through her mind. Marla shook her head, "No… It's not fair…" She threw her sword to the side and Sora stood still, "I'm so sorry. I acted out of anger and I hope you can forgive me." Sora was confused, didn't she wanted her dead? "It's okay I jus-"

"Stop," the voice belonged to a man. Sora's eyes shot open as the recognition set in. "Let me do it…" His words were shaky and pained. Marla turned, running down the hall in the direction of the library.

"Sam…?" Sora said, her breathing shaky as she watched the only friend she ever allowed herself to have stand in front of her with a dagger raised. _They'll always betray you._ "I'm so sorry…" His words came out, muffled by sobs. Sora could sense the pain that flowed through his body as he dug the dagger deep between her ribs. A deadly blow that Lanus had gone over many times with the two of them.

Her eyes widened as she felt the warm blood slide down inside of her suit, the taste of blood in her mouth as it began to drip down her lips. Sam's face was covered in tears as sobs racked his body. "Sora, please forgive me I am…" a sob again as he twisted the dagger, "I am so so sorry." Sora shook her head, uttering a few final words, "Lanus was right… Everyone betrays you…" The last thing she saw was Sam falling to the ground next to her, his form seizing as an electrical shock flowed through it a silver haired women behind him with a catlike smile.

The one time she didn't fight back. The one time she allowed someone close enough and not use violence, she was betrayed. She felt light, the weight of the kills she had inflicted, the loneliness that plagued her for five years seemed to melt away with her breathing. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a hand was on her side, healing her. Sora opened her eyes, expecting Joe. _They came back for me_ , she smiled, opening her eyes to meet those of the color silver. Magnus. "We thought you'd never wake up," he said. "Too bad you're going to wish you didn't," Lillian said.

Sora felt her body want to stand against her will. She fought it the best she could, realizing the electricity and pain that shot through her was too much for her will along with the wound Sam had given her. "Now," Lillian said, "let's put the skills Lanus taught you to good use…"

 ***Author's Note**

 **Hello guys! Fun chapter, right? I had fun writing it, hoping the drama and fear is worth the lengthiness of this chapter. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to Aeireis, a reader who has been leaving me some very kind reviews! I really love the enthusiasm and you are pushing me to keep up with updates! Thank you again and happy readings!**


	23. Faction 3: Realizations

Chapter 23: Realizations

 _"_ _Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies in illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings."_

 _\- Anaïs Nin_

 **-The Halls-**

Kari and Takeru trudged through the hallway they had chosen, the bottom of their feet slipping on the stones. Kari stopped, hugging herself as she felt the air get heavier, "Takeru? Did you feel that?" The man shook his head, reaching for her hand to pull her along. "No," he said as the two took a right, "what did you feel?"

Kari didn't know how to explain it. She felt movement, but not within the castle. The movement was in some type of balance that hung in the faction, a feeling she would never be able to explain. Mel always did say she was sensitive to the 'vibes' of others and the world around them. She started to notice changes as Joe's marking turned a star white when everyone was reunited. "Must have been nothing," she smiled as they continued down the hall.

Takeru stopped suddenly, holding Kari behind him as he summoned wind. "There are people in the hall…" he whispered to her. Kari peeked around him, rolling her eyes as she recognized the hair of her brother. "It's just Taichi and Izzy," she said as she pushed Takeru forward, "and… Marla?" Kari rushed forward, hoping Marla wasn't there to trap her brother and Izzy. _Why is she crying?_ Kari thought as the space between her and the group closed.

"What's going…" Kari didn't finish her question as she took in the expressions of the others. Izzy was biting his nails, his face red as he held back tears. Marla was kneeling on the ground, sobbing as she whispered sorry over and over again. Her brother was frozen, his lips set in a hard line as shaky breaths left him.

Marla looked up, shaking her head at Kari. "I let it happen. I watched it," her words were quiet as Kari knelt next to her. "Oh Marla, we understand why you would think it'd be best to side with Myotismon," Kari rubbed her back. "No, Kari. I…" the woman stood, wiping her face, "I led Sora to her death." Takeru spoke quietly, "What do you mean? Where is she?" Marla looked to him apologetically, "Who knows where her body is. I thought I would be able to get revenge for my father, but Sora was willing to not fight me and give her own life form sanity. I… I couldn't kill her. The woman may seem ruthless, but she cares so much…" Marla looked to Tai and Izzy, "I was going to let her run, but Sam found us. He… He… I ran before I saw anything, but she wasn't putting up a fight." _That was the shift I felt._

Kari choked back her tears, trying to stay strong for the others. "We have to push forward. We have to end this," Takeru said, "I'm tired of losing people to this power. I just want our world back again…" Tai shook his head, "we'll never have our old life back, Takeru. Not after the experiences and deaths we've all endured." Izzy stayed silent.

"The ballroom… That's where he's waiting for you all," Marla was talking about Mytoismon. "Then that's where we'll go," Tai said, "lead the way, Marla." Marla nodded, turning towards the empty hall as the others followed.

Kari let a tear fall down her cheek. She hurt for Marla, for losing her father. For Sam, who killed his closest friend. For Sora, who thought she wasn't worth saving. And for her brother, who lost what he had been searching for for the past five years.

"Tai," she said, "you okay?" Tai didn't reply. Kari searched his eyes for their usual spark, a spark of hope and fire, but his eyes were dim. Defeated. "She'd want us to push forward," Kari tried to reassure him. "Why? She didn't want to push forward herself," Tai muttered as they followed Marla through the cold hallways.

 **-The Ballroom-**

Mimi groaned, a pain shooting through her head as she tried to move her body. She opened her eyes slowly, Yamato sitting next to her with a bit of blood running from the side of his head down to his chin. His jaw was set, his eyes staring across the room they were in. "It's over, Mimi…" He muttered as he noticed her form stirring into consciousness next to him. She heard Joe sigh loudly.

The woman did her best to push herself up, realizing that the three of them were in the ballroom where she first reunited with the others. The ballroom where Sora killed Lanus. She let her eyes wander around the room, the tiles a dark black. "We can still try to escape, Yamato…" she whispered, hoping the Darklings surrounding the doors didn't hear her. "You have ice and I can use my fire and we…" He interrupted her. "No. It's over, Mimi. It's over…" She didn't understand. "We can't just give up…" Her words were quiet.

Joe turned to her, "Mimi listen to him. Please…" She shook her head, not wanting to believe the two men were giving up so easily. "The others will be here soon, right? And Sora! She's great with a knife…" Yamato threw his hands up, "She's dead Mimi! While you were unconscious, her friend 'Sam' dragged her body through this room."

Silence. It seemed like everyone stopped breathing. "He… What?" She stuttered. Joe answered her question, "Sam carried her in… Apologizing the whole time… He took her into that back door…" Mimi's eyes flashed to the door then to the ground. Yamato was thankful she wasn't awake for it. He didn't want her to have to see Sora like that.

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, interrupted by the main door opening and the others walking through. "Oh good. You guys are already here," Izzy said as the Darklings allowed the group to walk in and join the others. "We weren't sure where you guys would be," Takeru said as he tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. It didn't do much. "So, what's the plan now?" Kari asked, hoping for some type of interaction from everyone.

 **-Myotismon's Study-**

Sam let out a shuddered breath, the pull of Lillian keeping his body glued to the cold stone floor of Myotismon's study. _I killed her…_ He couldn't get her final expression out of his mind. The look of being betrayed. The pain that painted her features wasn't from the knife he dug between her ribs, it was from the pain of her trusted friend betraying her.

The door opened and Sam didn't bother to look as another figure was pushed down next to him. "And stay in here until we call…" Lillian chuckled as she snapped her fingers, Sam, along with the new addition to the room, screaming as their bodies were forced to the ground.

"Why…" The body next to him asked. He turned over, gasping as he recognized the woman who was lying on her back and looking up to the ceiling. She turned her face, her crimson eyes meeting his green ones. "Sam… Why did you do it?" Sam broke. Tears he thought he already cried poured down his cheeks. _She's alive. Oh my gosh she's alive._

"I didn't want to. I tried to fight it, Sora, I did," his word were silent. The girl next to him looked at him, her eyes empty. "You should have fought harder…" Sam wiped his eyes, nodding in agreement. "I know, Sora. It just hurt so bad to fight back…" He knew she knew the pain he was referring to.

The two assassins sat in silence, Sam breaking it. "How are you alive?" Sora shrugged, her hand going to her side reflexively. "I just… Woke up and Magnus was over me… Then I felt the electricity that Lanus used to have over us, but it was worse." She turned back to the ceiling, "and now I'm here." "I'm happy you're here…" She knew he was. _I wish I hated you for killing me, but I can't…_ Sora thought

"Sam?" He looked to her, "Hm?" Sora hesitated, "I… I don't want to kill them." Sam gave her a confused look, turning his body to face her, "who, Sora? Magnus and Lillian?" Sora let out a soft chuckle, "Oh I want them dead. More than anything. I mean my friends… Lillian. I can feel her nails run across my mind and my body can't resist her calls and demands." She didn't have to explain anything else to Sam, he knew exactly what she meant.

"If the world ever goes back to normal," Sam said, "I hope we meet again." The girl turned to him, "that's a weird thing to think of right now. I'm not sure if normal is achievable anymore." Sam shrugged, rolling his eyes playfully, "well we can at least try." Sora smiled at him, "let's focus on staying alive through this and not killing the others." Sam raised his eyebrow, "Girl, you know I won't die until Tai likes me more than he likes you. I'll win this feud." Sora laughed, missing the talks her and Sam would have at night about the noblemen Sam would one day force into partnership. "You can have him," Sora said with a yawn. "Ugh. I'm not even convinced by that," he sat up, his voice mocking her's, "you can have him. Pffft my ass."

Sora sat up next to him, stretching her arms, the pain from the dagger no longer there. The two were comfortable in the silence and darkness of their new prison. _"It's time…"_ Both assassins looked at each other, hearing the call of Lillian. "Sam… We have to fight it… Please…" Sam nodded, feeling a new strength now that him and Sora were together again. "We can do it," he said confidently. _"I believe I said it is time,"_ the voice was more demanding.

Sora grunted as she felt her body begin to pull towards the door to where Lillian most likely waited. Sam took a step, clenching his teeth as he fought against the pull. _"I thought you two had learned… You listen to me when I call."_ The two screamed, the pain too much for them to fight as they're bodies hurried to the door to Lillian.

"Ah. How exciting. We have them both," the voice belonged to Myotismon. He was standing at the end of the hallway, Magnus and Lillian on his sides. "It's going to be so fun watching them end the light and hope in this world, isn't it?" The cousin's nodded. "Yes. Very exciting."

 **-The Ballroom-**

The group sat in silence, everyone on edge. "I can't sit here any longer," Mimi said as she stood, crossing her arms as she began to pace back and forth. "There has to be something we're missing… Izzy! Was there anything in that journal we found in faction 2?" Izzy blinked, his expression turning from uncertainty to hopeful. "Mimi! You're onto something there." He smiled, joining her in her pacing.

Yamato and Tai watched them, "Any idea what they're talking about?" Yamato muttered. Tai just shrugged, watching the two with a bored expression.

"The markings… That's it. Our markings are what is keeping these worlds tied together," Izzy said. "Okay, you lost me there," Mimi chuckled. "Let me elaborate. Tai and I have been noticing that Jumping is becoming harder. I can't Jump to faction 1 anymore… I tried before we entered the palace…" he looked to the ground, Celina's face in his mind, "anyway, not important. The Jumps started to get harder as our marks transition from a dark black to a stark white…"

Yamato instinctively checked his, the dark color now white snaked up his side. "Mine did change…" "So did mine," Joe said quietly, "when we all reunited, mine began to change…"

"Precisely," Izzy said, "the journal stated that once we rid ourselves of darkness, light will bring us back together. Myotismon is using the darkness to keep his world relevant." Tai blinked as he processed the information, "you mean to tell me, all we had to do… Was work together and expel the darkness within us?" Izzy shrugged, "It seems that way…"

Kari shook her head, "but Sora is dead…" She said it quietly, "Wasn't she the last part of us with darkness?" Izzy nodded, "that's the only thing not fitting into this framework… Something else must be keeping us tethered to this world."

Yamato sighed, "They are able to tap into those with darkness. They as in Magnus, Lillian, and Myotismon. They… They take over your mind, or your body, and you lose all sense of yourself…" he shivered, "they're tapping into someone. They have to be if they are strong enough to keep this world around."

The group was quiet as they thought to themselves, interrupted as the back door opened. "And would you guys looked at this," Myotismon said, "they're all waiting for us…" The smirk in his words could be heard without seeing his face.

"Good," said Lillian, "I was tired of chasing them…" The group huddled together, Yamato and Tai reflexively standing in the front to protect them the best they could, Takeru joining them. "What do you guys want with us?" Tai asked.

Lillian raised an eyebrow, "Want? Just for you guys to give in. It's been awfully difficult to tend to faction 1 as your darkness began to fade." She rolled her eyes, "then how are you still here? There is no more darkness," Izzy said from behind Yamato. "No more darkness?" Lillian asked, entertained by his claim.

"Sora is dead," Mimi said, "she was the final piece of darkness." Lillian smirked, "Dead? Oh no no… She's anything but. Magnus!" Upon hearing his name, Magnus pushed through the double doors, Sora and Sam struggling in his grip.

Magnus pushed Sora next to Lillian, the woman clenching her chin in her fingers, "She seems very much alive to me," Sora glared at the woman, Lillian pushed her face to the side.

Yamato and Joe blinked at Sora, "We… We saw you… Sora you were…" Sora shrugged, showing she was just as confused as them. Tai felt relief wash over him, she was alive.

"Anyway, now that the surprise is out of the way," Lillian snapped her fingers. Sora and Sam tried to fight her call, their hands reflexively drawing their daggers. "Let's have a little fun…" She looked to the two assassins, Myotismon moving to stand next to Magnus, letting the assassins do his dirty work.

Sora felt her body jerk forward in front of Lillian, a shock running up her arm as she did her best to resist. _No wonder Sam killed me…_ Her muscles fought her mind. Lillian chuckled, feeling Sora struggle against her. "Just give in… It's easier," Lillian snapped one more time, Sam and Sora lunging for the group.

Yamato caught Sora's dagger with a piece of ice, "Sora, fight it…" She shook her head, "Run. You guys need to run…" Her body spun, Tai using his ability to move out of the way. "We aren't leaving you," Tai said as he met Sam's dagger with his. Sam grunted, "You guys might not have any other choice…"

 ***Author's Note***

 **Alright, not as long as the last, but still on the dark side? I promise this pic might start lightening up at some point? Maybe? Anyway, thank you guys for sticking to this story. I've been having a lot of fun writing it and playing around with different scenarios.**

 **Thank you to Neon765 for the kind words! I think we have pretty much the same taste in fics and pairings. We'd get along juuuuuust fine!**

 **Happy readings everyone. Thank you again :)**


	24. Faction 3: Dark Sacrifices

Chapter 24: Dark Sacrifices

 _"_ _You can sacrifice and not love. But you cannot love and not sacrifice."_

 _Kris Vallotton_

 **-The Ballroom-**

 ****Myotismon watched from the back as his assassins were forced to swing daggers at their companions. He motioned the Darklings surrounding the perimeter of the room to begin closing in. They did.

"Guys…" Joe whispered, holding his hands up defensively as he stepped back to back to Mimi, "they're closing in…" Mimi sighed, a bit annoyed by having to watch her friends go to battle with each other. "Guess we'll have to join in," she said, lifting her palms as fire formed in them. Joe blinked back, "I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that…" Mimi shrugged playfully, "Hm. Too bad." She flung fire at the first Darkling, the creature almost melting to the ground. Mimi and Joe stared at the dark puddle of black blood and ash, "… Okay. Ew." Mimi shivered, readying more fire.

Kari joined Mimi and Joe, the three had their backs to the others. "You three pay attention to the Darklings," Tai said as he pushed Sam off of Yamato, "and we'll try our best to not get killed," he ducked out of Sora's reach. "Got it," Kari replied, Takeru passing her the staff he often carried. "I'll just… Use wind…?" He said, a nervous smile on his lips. She chuckled, thanking him before smacking a Darkling that got too close to Joe's shoulder.

Sora clenched her teeth as she fought against the pull of Lillian swinging her dagger in Tai's direction. Pain shot through her arm, her dagger still swinging. _I can fight it, I know…_ She gave her arm a confused look, a bit angered that her body betrayed her. Luckily, Sora decided to try and focus most of her energy on Tai. _He can see my moves before I swing…_ _I hope anyway._ There was that pain again.

 _"_ _Still trying?"_ Lillian's voice said in her head, _"It's entertaining at this point…"_ She could hear the smirk on her words. Next to her, Sam was swinging his arms and daggers between the two brothers, the tip of his dagger almost catching Takeru's arm. "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered an apology, his blade aimed at Yamato's throat. Yamato pushed him out of the way, dodging the sharp edge.

"Izzy said something about darkness," Tai said to Sora as his dagger met her's. "What?" She asked, her arm swinging for his ribs. "Darkness. The markings on you…" he grunted as her elbow dug into his side, "… Your arm and back… Geez, Sor." She smirked, a small pain reminding her that it wasn't time to mess around. "Sorry… Yeah I know it connected me to them, but it's always been this color. I don't know…" _"Time to talk?"_ As the words flashed across her thoughts, Sora felt a bigger shove against her will.

Her wrist flicked, an additional dagger slipping into her palm from her suit. The suit had blades built in around her elbows and the heels of her feet. "Shit…" Tai said, Sora gave him a warning look.

"My my…" Myotismon said followed by a yawn, "how boring is this…" He clicked his tongue, watching his Darkling army melt to the ground under Mimi's flames. Sora and Sam were still able to hold back a bit, too much in his Myotismon's mind. "Lillian. Please buckle down on the assassins. I don't have all day for the light keepers to die." He waved at her with his fingers. Lillian shrugged, turning back to the fight.

A smirk formed across her lips, her hands clenching into fist. Lillian looked to Magnus, "are you ready?" Magnus chuckled, rubbing his hands together as he withdrew a sword from his hip. "I've been waiting patiently. It's about time."

Tai hesitated, Sora's elbow connecting with his cheek. "Tai, why didn't you duck?" She whispered, her dagger finding skin on his calf. "I can't… I can't see your movements…" He squinted, realizing Magnus was approaching. "It's him…"

Mimi's flames diminished, the woman looking at her arms and cursing to herself. "Damnit… Why aren't they… Come on," she swung her fist to keep a Darkling off of her.

"Ah. Seems as though you are all noticing the effects of my ability," Magnus chuckled, wiping his sword as he readied to join the small battle. Izzy squinted out of frustration, "he can… He can mask our abilities… Tai look out!" Tai jumped out of the way of Sora's deadly dagger. Sam by her side, readying himself next to Magnus.

"Sora, any luck?" Sora shook her head, her body felt like it was attached to strings only Lillian could control. _"Time for the real fun,"_ the words said to Sora and Sam, tickling their minds and pulling at their will.

"Tai," Yamato said, "are your abilities…" he looked at his hands, unable to feel the usual iciness coursing through his veins. He shook his head. "I can't feel mine either," Takeru said quietly, the group forming a tighter circle. Joe swallowed nervously, "this is it… Isn't it…" Kari gave him a nervous look, scared to disagree in case it was. The formation tightened, everyone crowded together as they readied themselves to fight.

Sora watched her friends, feeling bad that she was part of the cause for their obvious fear. _The darkness must end…_ She thought to herself, glancing at Sam's mark, knowing her own looked very similar. She didn't have much time to think of a plan, the electricity shooting through her body harder than it ever had.

Sam and Sora let out screams as their bodies fought against them, their daggers leaving their hands as they threw them with scary precision. Two daggers missed their marks, one digging into the thigh of Takeru. "Agh…" Takeru hissed, pulling the dagger from his leg slowly. "We have to fight back," Yamato said, taking the dagger and pointing it at Sora. "Either we all die, or only those two die." Mimi shook her head, "Yamato there has to be a way." Tai turned, "there might not be any other way. They're the only darkness left an-"

Kari nudged her brother, "but Sora. She… She can't…" She didn't have time to finish. Yamato grabbed the staff from her hand, swinging at Sam as he leaped for Izzy. Sam fell to the side, Sora countering Yamato's swing and turning to hit Joe.

She was moving fast. It was evident that she was trained to kill with precision and no thinking before. The group reacted fast, everyone doing what they could to draw Sora away from the target she chose. Sam leaped back in. Yamato raised the staff again, giving Sora an opening.

She tried her best, doing what she could to lessen the blow of her daggers as she slid on her knees under his staff. The shard edges of her blades sliced through Tai's left thigh and Yamato's right. The men gasped in pain, Takeru kicking Sora away a their blood began to spill to the tile. _I'm so sorry,_ she wanted to say it, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she felt Lillian force her body to crouch for its next strike. Mimi.

Tai gripped his thigh, letting out a shaky breath. He looked up just in time to see Magnus join the fight. He swung his sword at Yamato, missing him by a few inches. "Not as accurate as your assassins," Tai joked, trying his best to distract the man. Magnus glared at Tai, focusing his attention on him. "Hm. I bet I won't miss you…" He smirked, raising his sword.

Yamato reacted fast, taking advantage of the opening Magnus left on his side. He grabbed the dagger Joe had been holding, driving it messily into Magnus' side. Magnus gasped, staggering back as blood spilled from his side and lips. "How…" He blinked slowly, collapsing. "… That was… That was easy…?" Yamato said to Tai, having trouble believing that he had just killed Magnus. Sam's knife came down, catching Yamato's arm as it split the skin. Yamato yelled, grabbing his arm, angered that he let his guard down.

"No…" Lillian's eyes fell to Magnus' still body, her hands clenching and unclenching. "No!" She yelled, Sora and Sam falling to their knees in pain. "How dare you…" Lillian hissed, standing between the two assassins.

She eyed the group. While Lillian watched Magnus die, Sora and Sam had landed a few blows on the others. Kari's lip was bleeding and Takeru was on his knees, breathing from taking a fist to his stomach. Joe was knelt by Tai and Yamato, trying his best to heal the wounds on their thighs and and arms. Izzy and Mimi stood, trying their best to ready themselves to protect the others if needed.

Sora used the time to think. She stared at the ground, catching her breath as she had a few seconds without the feeling of electricity pulling her muscles to strike. _Darkness… Sam and I are all that's left…_ She knew what she needed to do. She looked to Sam, the realization on his face as well. The two shared a look, a look of goodbye.

Angrily, Lillian pulled the assassins to their feet, daggers drawn. Sora took a deep breath, letting her body be willed to move. Sam did the same. Raising their daggers, the two fought against the pull slightly, moving towards one another rather than the group centered in the ballroom.

Myotismon gasped, catching onto what was about to happen in front of him. "N-No! Lillian, stop them!" Lillian gave him a weird look, shrugging her shoulders as she loosened her grip on them. This gave them some free will. Exactly what the two wanted.

Exchanging one final look, Sam and Sora closed the gap between them. "It's been fun, Sam." Sora whispered, a small smile on her lips. Sam blinked back tears, "see you on the other side?" His words were quiet, a phrase they would exchange before going into missions Lanus had assigned them too.

With one last swing, the two assassins dug their daggers into each other's chests

 ***Author's Note***

 **Yes. They story is coming to an end. I'm thinking of adding a fun thing of one shots for side stories and plot hole fillers after I finish this? Let me know what you guys think of that. Thank you again for the kind reviews. I honestly appreciate it so much you guys have no idea! Happy readings everyone :)**


	25. To Die For

Chapter 25: To Die For

 _"_ _If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever."_

 _\- Alfred Tennyson_

 **-Faction 3: The Ballroom-**

Silence. That's what happened as the group watched Sam and Sora put out the remaining darkness that plagued the faction. Mimi would say what happened next happened in slow motion.

Myotismon screamed, running down the stairs of the ballroom as Lillian stood in shock. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. The sounds were muffled by the surprise of the assassins sacrificing themselves wihtout even knowing if it would work out in everyone else's favor. Myotismon grabbed the assassins, shaking them and cursing them as a dark fog began to fill the room.

Tai could hear his heartbeat in his ears, Kari shaking his shoulders as she yelled at him to get up. "We have to run! The fog is taking everything. Tai!" Tai slowly got to his feet, grabbing Yamato and dragging him to his feet next to him. The group ran, pushing through the door. Mimi looked back just in time to see fog engulf Lillian, her figure disappearing as the fog reached Sora and Sam, Myotismon already gone.

The doors were baracaded. "The doors! They're stuck," Izzy said, pushing hard against the handle. Tai shook his head, pushing his whole body against the door next to Izzy. They gave up, turning to face everyone else. "I-I'm not sure what's happening, guy," Tai said.

Kari gave him a weak smile, "We tried, right? Maybe this is what was supposed to happen…" She huddled into Takeru. Mimi nodded, gripping Yamato's arm as she smiled, "yeah… Sora ended the darkness…" She wiped a small tear, "for us."

Izzy nodded, clapping Joe and Tai on the shoulders. The group huddled together, "Guys? No matter what happens," Tai said, "just know I'm happy we got to come together again. Even if it was for just a few days…" The freinds exchanged soft smiles, no dry eyes were among them.

The fog approached them, clawing it's way across the dark tile. "'Till next time…" Joe whispered. Izzy squeezed his shoulder, closing his eyes as the fog engulfed them.

 **-Faction 2: Tai's Apartmemt-**

Tai woke up quickly, his body bolting out of his bed. He felt his heart beating in his chest, sweat dripping down his forhead. _What… What happened…_ He looked around the room, recognizing it as his old apartment from five years ago… "What the…" A knock was hear coming from his door.

He stood slowly, grimacing at the pain that shot through his thigh as he applied pressure to his leg. A cut from a dagger. Tai scratched his head, splashing water on his face as the knock on his door became more and more impatient. "Taichi!" Kari's voice yelled from the other side.

"Coming! Jeez…" He opened the door. Kari pushed past him, Takeru following and flashing Tai a quick smile. "Guys what's…" Mimi hurried in, dragging Yamato. Joe and Izzy filed in after. "… going on…" Tai finished, looking over his friends as they found places to sit in his living room.

They all sat in silence, exchanging looks of curiosity. "I'm just going to say it," Mimi said, a soft pink dress hugged her body, "everyone else was there right? I didn't dream that Myotismon somehow split out world into factions and we're somehow back in faction 2 living regular lives?" Izzy rubbed his chin, "yeah… It happened that's for sure. Yamato still has that cut on his arm and thigh to prove that we were there."

Yamatp reflexively rubbed his arm. "I feel like I'm in that movie Freaky Friday," Kari muttered under her breath, "Except I didn't switch bodies with my mom, I switched worlds…" Takeru chuckled. "That's one way to put it," he kissed her cheek softly, resulting in a blush from Kari and a protective glare from Tai.

"Any idea what could have happened?" Yamato asked, leaning back on Taichi's brown couch, a couch he had spent many nights passed out drunk on. Joe shook his head, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

Izzy cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm guessing when the last of the darkness was destroyed, Myotismon had nothing else to hold the factions he created together… They must have collapsed when Sora…" silence fell over everyone.

"Do you think she…" Mimi whispered. Kari looked to the ground, "I haven't heard anything from her…" Joe spoke up, "Yeah. I went by her 'would-be' apartment before meeting up with you guys and no one seemed to be around… But I didn't talk. I wasn't prepared to not have an answer…"

Tai sighed, rubbing his face, "Let's discuss this later…" Kari agreed, "Yes. Abilities. Have you guys tried them since you woke up?" Mimi shook her head, clearing her throat as she focused onher hand. "Mimi you know you don't have to focus so-" "Sh!" She shushed Yamato, smirking as a flame formed in her palm. "Well well. Guess we got to keep them."

Yamato stretched, rolling his shoulders as ice began to form in the water glass on the table. The glass crackled, resulting in Tai angrily picking it up. "Hey! Easy there." Yamato chuckled apologetically. A magazine flipped open behind Joe, causing him to jump. "Sorry Joe. Had to see if I was left out or not," Takeru shrugged.

"I already tried jumping," Izzy said, shaking his head, "no luck. I guess… The other factions are gone?" Tai pondered his point, "Or as far as we know anyway." Tai looked around at the group, happy to see everyone as normal as they were before the reckoning. But a piece was missing. Sora. Would he ever see her again? _No… She did what she ahd to do…_

"Not to be that person," Mimi said, "but can we please go get some actual food?" This made Tai chuckle, Mimi wanting food. The one way to her heart and her true happiness. "That's sounds like my type of celebration," Kari said, standing to leave.

 **-Sunday's Cafe-**

"And that's why faction 1 was the WORST faction. Like, white marble with red roses? Tacky," Mimi said, stuffing her face with crisp leaves of romaine lettuce. Kari laughed, "Oh. The dirt and cold stone of faction 3 wasn't terrible enough for you?" Mimi rolled her eyes, "you have a point. Absolutely hurrendous.

The friends had made their way down to their favorite diner, happy to see that the diner was still around. _I guess much never really changed in this faction… This faction…_ Tai was lost in thought, _maybe Sora is stuck in the other factions… Or…_ "Tai… Tai!" He looked up, meeting the eyes of everyone else at the table. "O-Oh yeah. Faction 1… Tacky…" He chuckled nervously.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked, sipping the last of his water from his glass. "Meh. I think I've been worse," Tai said, trying his best to hide his concerns and worries. Yamato gave him a look, making sure Tai knew they would talk later.

"Refill on your waters?" A waiter asked, standing at the edge of the table. "Yeah thank…" Izzy blinked, looking the waiter up and down. Dark red hair… Green eyes… His nametag said… "Sam?!" Izzy said. The waiter raised an eyebrow, "I knew I was popular among the men, but…" Sam's words got quieter as he allowed himself to look at the rest of the table occupants.

"Oh… My… God…" His mouth hung open, "you guys are… Here?" Tai spoke next, "you're alive? But we watched… We saw…" Sam shook his head, quieting him, "Trust me. I was extrememly surprised when I woke up here today." Sam pulled a chair over from a side table, making his own space between Izzy and Tai. "Anyway, back to me. When Sora and I stabbed each other, to put it lightly, I could have sworn we were dead. The darkness of my mark turned a stark white the second my knife sank into her chest…" He blinked at the memory, "then the fog came and… And I woke up here. Back in my old apartment. My mother owns this cafe and she said nothing has changed much since I've been gone." He chuckled, "she assumed I ran off with a big strong man… Part of me wishes she was right."

Mimi breathed in, "You mean… You lived?" Sam nodded, motioning to his body, "I'm here aren't I?" Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but does that mean Sora could have made it too?" Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I was hoping she'd find me or we'd run into each other… But no luck so far." Sam looked just as hurt as Tai. "You know, it's hard to come back to easier times. I don't have to kill anymore, but that doesn't erase the memories of what I have done…" Tai nudged him, "Hey… You practically saved this world by sacrificing yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself."

Sam smiled slightly, "Yeah… I'm gonna get back to work. Ummm…" he pulled out a pen and paper, scribbling his name and number on it before passing it to Tai, "here's my contact info if you find anything… Or need some late night company," he winked, "Kidding. Kidding." Sam walked off, giving the group a weak smile before returning to work.

"Small world…" Joe said, finishing his pastry before wiping his lip. "Yeah… I'm gonna head back to my place. I'm tired," Tai said, standing to leave. Kari watched her brother walk out slowly, a frown on her lips.

"He'll be okay," Yamato said, "he always comes around."

 **-The Library-**

Izzy ran his fingers across the spines of the history books, flipping them open to see if he could find any information on the multiple factions. He knew faction 2 was the closest to what life had been like before the reckoning, but people had to notice that it had its differences.

 _Nothing…_ Maybe they got rid of them and have tried to burry the black fog under ashes. He reached for the last book. On the shelf, his fingers brushing someone else's. "O-Oh! Sorry," said a females voice. Izzy turned to give her a smile, doing a double take as he recognized the woman next to him.

"C-Celina?" The woman blinked slowly. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, a large pair of reading glasses rested on her nose. She looked confused, _please remember me…_ Izzy sighed, "Sorry, you looked like someone I know…" The woman smiled, his favorite shape on her lips.

"Don't be silly," she said, "you and I both know meeting each other in a library after the factions ended is the most us thing. Star crossed lovers," she motioned with her hands like she was presenting a title, "never supposed to meet again, meet in a library most likely looking for the same thing…" She leaned against the shelf, "my heart is so happy that you found me, Izzy."

His lips pulled into a big smile, his arms pulling her against his body as his lips found hers. "I was scared you'd forget me," she said playfully. "Nah… You're unforgettable," Izzy said. Celina rolled her eyes, "that is the cheesiest shit I've ever heard."

Izzy blushed, laughing at her. She nibbled on her lip, "but I liked it." Izzy rested his forhead on hers, closing his eyes as he savored the moment. "So… Are you going to invite me over, or…" She gave him a sly smile. "Celina… Buy me dinner first…" She stuck her tongue out at him, hitting him with the book she had in her hand.

 **-Tai's Apartment-**

Tai pulled the key out to his apartment, unlocking his front door. He was doing his best, really, to try and not replay the scene of Sam and Sora dying in his mind. He was relieved that Sam had somehow made it, but the one person he didn't want to lose again seemed to be lost.

Opening his door, Tai brushed his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. _I just need sleep… Sleep it off you know?_ He was giving himself a pep talk, but a few tears still escaped down his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice said from his small kitchen. Tai turned slowly, grabbing an umbrella that was by his door. _Just in case,_ he turned. Leaning on the edge of his table was Sora. She was wearing dark jeans with an oversized sweater. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. Effortless. The Sora he remembered before the reckoning.

The two stared at each other in silence. "… Sooo what's wrong with you?" She asked again, leaning back on the table. Tai blinked, walking slowly towards her. "Did you… You're here?" Sora nodded her head, "Can we not talk about that? Like ever?" Tai smirked at that, "but.." "But I'm here, and that's all that matters. You're welcome, for only dying once over those five years by the way."

He cracked a smile, the space between them smaller. "How did you get in here, Sora?" She shrugged, smirking at him, "the faction may be no more, but I was once the best at sneaking around…" She chuckled, "and you left your door unlocked." She laughed, his favorite sound. He closed his eyes, letting the bells of her laughter rest in his ears, happy he was able to hear it again.

He shook his head at her jokes, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. "Remind me to keep it unlocked more often," he said before pressing his lips to her's softly. Sora pulled away, "Do you think now I could find out why those girls thought you were good enough to kill for?" She smirked.

Tai raised an eyebrow, blushing as the memory of his promise played in his mind. "U-Um I mean yes. Absolutely. Sure. Why no-" "Tai," Sora said, giving him an annoyed look. "Right," Tai nodded, kissing her lips once again.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Okay, so. Now is where I would end this story, but like I mentioned in the last note, I miiiiight start a separate story with side stories in this world that took place during the five years and after? Maybe before? Opnions yes I needs them :) Thank you all so much for staying with me through this journey. Maybe one day I'll expand it into more and give you guys more of the romance I had originally planned. (Mimato and Taiora and whatnot). Happy readings :)**


End file.
